Sailor Moon: Calling
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM CM Universe*-Sequel to "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"; Only three days after the previous adventure in the Present and three months after that in the past, everyone is gloomy and while they try to figure out the cause of the recent incidents, the answer instead has come to them, along with a surprise and two revivals. The final battle of the trilogy begins:FIN!
1. Prologue: Overseen Unawares

_**Sailor Moon: Calling.**_

 **A/N: Like with "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within", I've now put up and began the third and final part of the Advent Children Trilogy at the end of the year and most likely like the previous story, it'll be completed by late 2018 or mid 2019 at the latest. I couldn't hold back on it anymore, so, as a gift for the end of 2017, here is the prologue of the final Advent Children chapter.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Prologue: Overseen Unawares.

 _The Story so Far..._

 _In the wake of the Time invasion in Medge and the ultimate defeat of Remnants of Sephiroth one week earlier in the Present and two weeks earlier in the past 7,998 years ago, the Sailor Team and their friends from other worlds thought it had been the only adventure to save Time and humanity while on vacation._

 _They were wrong._

 _The Dahaka, an Ancient Guardian of the Sands of Time whom had been destroyed 14 years earlier by the Keyblade and Water Sword wielded and powered by King Mickey before the latter's arrival in the past where he met Sailor Moon and others for the first time, had somehow been revived and attacked the heroes in rage but retreated due to still being weak by water, though not before sending Sailor Moon, Mickey and their friends-Sora, Kairi, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Sailor Mars and Goofy back to the past of two weeks after Kadaj and his two brothers were killed._

 _There, Sailor Moon and her group reunite with the past-selves of Cloud and the others, while meeting Doctor Aki Ross, a scientest from the 25th Century who's world's humanity is slowly becoming extinct due to an alien invasion called the Phantoms, mysterious monsters from another world whom, by just a slightest touch of the 25th Century's humanity will kill them instantly. Aki has been travelling back and forth through time and many worlds to collect samples known as Spirit Waves(herself included) to not only save humanity, but also cure herself from an infection which is slowed down by an invention created by her mentor, Dr. Sid._

 _At the same time in the past, Reno of the Turks is haunted by nightmares of a mysterious man whom is actually real and seemingly attempts to kidnap and kill him. He, his fellow Turks and President Rufus ShinRa are also reunited by their future members Team Rocket before being sought out by Sailor Moon and her friends on another situation known as GMO, a mysterious Organization whom are kidnapping the residents of Edge and then disappear without a trace._

 _However, the man, identifed as Chale Criton, is later revealed to actually be a friend from Reno's past who was thought dead but had faked his death due to his injuries to force Reno to leave the cruel Orphanage to save him and had sought him out to reunite with him since, but had been sent into the future by the still Edea ten years earlier and into the Time where the Prince of Persia destroyed the Vizer to end the Sands of Time._

 _But due to the strong will of darkness which left the Prince, known as the Dark Prince, found Chale who's heart was too weak to resist and thus, his body was corrupted and taken over by the Dark Prince who since then caused the incidents in King Mickey's earlier years in the 20th Century but has since been freed, yet he still holds the power of Time-Travel and skills, meaning the Sands of Time still exists in him and thus could be the true reason how and why the Dahaka revived itself._

 _The Dahaka and Chale both then reveal that the Eighth and Final Spirit Aki seeks rests in Reno's heart and the only way to stop the Phantoms who are really just spirits of the dead that only know suffering is to complete the wave, but at the cost of either Reno's life, or, with Sailor Moon's support, the life of another from the 25th Century._

 _To make things worse, in the future of the 25th Century, General Hein, the leader of GMO, is seeking a more destructive way to destroy the Phantoms as well as abduct Chale to use him for Time-Travel to kill Sailor Moon to change the future of the 30th Century, believing that her death will save his world's humanity from the Phantoms._

 _Despite the rescue efforts from Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora after learning the truth, Chale sacrifices himself to save Reno, but not before giving Sailor Moon a video message to give to Reno, ending the last remnants of the Sands of Time in the future. With Aki's help, everyone fights the Dahaka who has absorbed the Alien Spirit-Gaia that was freed when Hein's Zeus Cannon failed to destroy the Phantoms and only makes it stronger, while Sailor Moon succeeds in using the Silver Crystal to remove the Eighth Spirit from Reno's heart and transfere it into Aki's body, the infection inside her gone when the Phantom within recongised their efforts._

 _Realising that the true way to destroy the Dahaka for good is not just the Water Sword or having it combined with Mickey's power, but also the power of the Eight Spirits which Sailor Moon wields and Aki releases, close to preventing Reno's and another's death._

 _Unfortunately, despite the Dahaka's body and spirit destroyed for good by Sailor Moon and her friends and former enemies, including the other Sailor Team members(Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sakura, Riku and Donald) AVALANCHE, the SeeDs(Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartily, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine), the former Turks(Veld, Cissnei and Balto) and rescuing Reeve Tuesti, former head of the ShinRa Urban Development and now the Commissioner of WRO(World Regenesis Organization), the Zeus Cannon destroys the equipment before being destroyed itself by Hein's impatience, and it's destruction also costs Hein his life._

 _As a last resort to release the Spirit Waves and send the Phantoms to the Afterlife in peace, Captain Gray, Aki's lover and Captain of Redeyes, sacrifices himself to use his body and soul as the needed support, resulting in his death which makes him Reno's replacement, and freeing all worlds and Time from the Phantoms who disappear to be put to rest._

 _Guilt ridden and sorrowed for the losses of Chale and Gray, and the threats of the Dahaka, the Phantoms and GMO gone, Aki returns to the 25th Century with Gray's body, while the Sailor Team once again return to the 20th Century in Medge and Team Rocket also return to the 20th Century in the Fairy-Tale World(their reason for being in the past was due to rescuing Aki and were taken into the past by accident due to the Dahaka's attack)._

 _But the true cause of the incidents of Kadaj's group's time-travel as well as the Dahaka's resurrection is about to appear in a final battle against Sailor Moon and all of her friends and former enemies, as well as another threat, an ancient one that is about to return and threaten Humanity once more._

 _And one of the only people who can stop it had died two years earlier in the past..._

 _But she, as well as another who also died, are about to return._

 _While in the 20th Century somewhere on Earth, a future lover of Sakura Avalon is about to drawn into the final conflict during the vacation of Medge._

* * *

 _Late July-Early August-Year: 1999-During the events of Sailor Moon: Heart Quest(Season 12)...In the World that Never Was..._

This city, only inhabited by halves of those who lost their hearts and thus were reborn to have no Hearts, those who had the strongest hearts were able to take form of humans and speak human language but still lacked hearts and wore coats to protect themselves from darkness and had full control of the weaker and more monsterous beings, called the Nobodies, wasn't meant to exist, yet it did.

The only light this place had in the Realm of Darkness was the Heart Shaped moon of a created version of the Heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts, which held many fallen hearts freed from the other halves of those who lost their Hearts, the Heartless.

Yet this world would soon disappear, done so by young warriors, and not just humans, but other creatures whom one chosen one, a Princess of one Galaxy's Moon, six whom were revived by the power of the Solar Universe's powerful diamond, called the Imperium Silver Crystal, four whom come from a world of Fairy-Tales, and magical creatures who inhabit three of the Galaxy's worlds, two hidden from human eye from the third, and three others who wore clothes like humans, yet they were humaniod but with hearts and souls and personalities of that of humans.

"Imbiecles, all of them." Spoke the deep voice of a man with violet shoulder-length hair, deep dark eyes, a full attire of dark and light lavander and purple unlike any other, possibly from chosen warrior times.

He stood on the top Skyscraper, peering over the group of warriors, most whom were just children; young children and teenagers, two who were not much warriors and the only human adults of the group but they, and their feline companion, a small one with a golden charm, looking like nothing but complete cowards, as they all made their way through the streets of this dark, empty city world as it began to rain.

"Pitiful life; striving to protect other lives or to do what they foolishly desire. In the end, it will lead them to their deaths, into the darkness, ceasing to exist." The man continued to himself, fully aware that the group below him did not even notice his pressence. "Warriors of Light. Even if you succeed in defeating one more enemy to save the pathetic Realm, another will come, in this endless cycle of battle."

The man then smirked as he snapped his fingers. Mere a second he did, everything around the spiky-haired teenaged boy began to disorientate just as two Nobodies blocked him from his friends who had no choice but to fight, while the boy himself is confronted by a figure same height as him before both disappear, much to everyone else's shock, but were forced to fight the Nobodies.

"And there is one who is crying to take over his original's body, to become whole and begin his life anew."

To the man's confusion and shock, however, the boy suddenly reappeared, this time alone after the others had defeated the Nobodies and were soon discussing something...something really important.

Disappointed, the man muttered, "I see...even your Nobody stood no chance against you...Sora." before turning his gaze to the human Princess of the group, continuing as though adressing to her, "As for you, Princess...in the future, you may defeat the Chaos behind all of this, but I was reborn as the gods in my world are destroyed. I shall make things a little more difficult and change the future, into a world of my desires!"

Turning, he decided it was time to leave and walked away, opening a corridor of darkness and electricity while concluding, "But first, I just need a power of time itself."

Unaware of being watched by a mysterious man, Sora and his friends, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Team Rocket, continued onward towards the base of Organization XIII to rescue Kairi and defat the leader of the Organization once and for all.

Yet this was just the prologue of what's yet to come in one month.

* * *

 _Month-September-18th: Location-Near the Great Wall of China-Earth..._

He knew that what he saw wasn't just a dream. Li Showron was certain of it. The twelve year old boy didn't know how or why, but something had been calling out to him. To see what was going on and why he saw a vison such as that. It's been two days since then, and after discussing this matter with his mother, she agreed to have him to investigate the matter as long as he was careful and to return home safely.

That's why, as he made his way through a field near the Great Wall of China, Li sensed too late that a dark and shadowed pressence was behind him. By the time he spun around to see, he only got a five second glimpse of an unfamiliar man in dark purple and black standing in front of a suddenly opened portal before he disappeared, leaving behind a powerful vortex in the middle of the area.

Eyes wide and suddenly against the wind of the portal that was, as he realised, trying to suck him in, Li held a tight grip on his sword before chanting a spell, "Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!"

Magical sparks of the Lightning element spell surges out but it made no effect on the portal, instead it just disappears, much to Li's shock. This moment of shock made him forget to prevent himself from being sucked in, and realising this too late, the winds were so strong he was pulled in seconds later, flying into the portal as he lets out a scream of alarm before he too disappears.

A moment later, the same man Li had seen approached it calmly, the winds having no effect on him. Smirking, he then just walked into it just as it began to disappear, leaving the area empty once more.

More empty now, because Li was no longer there.

Where the boy was sent to, only time will tell.

* * *

 _7,998 years earlier...Three months after the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"...In the Lifestream..._

It's been so hard for everyone in the Realm of the Living. She herself knew this, because, while it was against the laws of life and death, she appeared a few times in that world where she'd been born into and had died to return to the Planet two years earlier, to see how all of her cherished friends and adoptive mother were doing. So far, despite the world slowly recovering, it wasn't good.

The young woman with long brunette hair, tied up in a plat with a pink bow on the top, matching her long pink dress, matching perfectly with her darkish rose crimson short jacket, and brown boots, and her beautiful green eyes sighed as she gazed up at the Lifestream sky she would forever see as long as she remained deceased.

While it was true that those who die return to the Planet and share their thoughts and memories with it, it didn't mean they would completely disappear. Some would find their place of happiness in death to reflect similiar to when they were still alive, others who still held cruelty in their hearts were, per se, locked away to block them from others, but unfortunately would be able to make connections with the Living Realm.

Sephiroth was one of them.

The young woman, identified as Aerith Gainsborough, still the same as she was even before she died, suddently winched and gasped softly in pain which caused her to shut her eyes and collaspe onto her knees while grasping her head as a new image appeared before her in her mind. It was agonizing.

 _People were running away screaming as their village was being torn apart by many species of the Bahamut kind; one that produced electricity like lightning in the sky, one that produced rock, another of fire, another of water, and another that resembled to a Gargoyle and a Fly, all clashing against the biggest and mightiest of all Bahamuts._

 _This one was purely black with sharp teeth that looked part of the skin, massive wings that were almost as big as it was, sharp claws, chest almightly bulky and strong, and about half the size of a mountain. This Bahamut took all the hits from it's former followers, and yet, it didn't make much of a difference. This thing was pure evil. With a swipe of it's arm, it sent the other Bahamuts flying backwards and instantly, having been given a direct fatal hit, one by one they all vanished without a trace._

 _The Bahamut roared in victory until something caught it's eye. Turning to see who or what else would be greately disturbing it, a man in dark purple and black, with an unusual sword made not of plain silver steel, but of a design that resembled to it's own kind. He stood on the cliff with a look of disappointment and determination._

 _It wasn't long before the man himself glowed in bright red light, before vanishing and slowly took form of something very large and dangerous. He grew until he was the size of a Bahamut..._

 _Having become a Bahamut._

 _The giant Bahamut, not impressed, roared a dare for it's new opponent to come challange it. The man-changed-Bahamut roared in response, and soared towards it towards the great battle._

"Aerith!" A familiar young man's voice jarred Aerith out of her horrific trance, though she did moan as her head ached. She felt a hand gently rested on her shoulder, as she turned slightly to face Zack Fair, her first boyfriend from years ago when they were both still alive. Still the same as ever, his shaggy black spiky hair, blue eyes, a bit of muscle and still wearing the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. Zack's expression held concern. "You okay?"

"...I'm fine." Aerith replied, after a moment of hesitation.

Zack, though, knew differently as he asked gently, "Was it that weird vision again?"

Realising that Zack knew this all too well, as Aerith knew that these visions had not stopped, even when time in the Realm of the Living had been in danger once more happened. It all began roughly around the same time as Reno had those nightmarish flash-backs of memories he had forgotten which led him in a not-so-happy reunion of Chale who was now dead as well.

Unfortunately, there'd been no sign of Chale Criton here in the Lifestream.

"I don't know why it keeps happening." Aerith admitted, troubled. "I can sense that, based on the people's clothing in the vision, it's a vision of far into the past, long before ShinRa was founded. That Bahamut...and a man who turned into another Bahamut...something terrible is about to happen to the Planet...and there's nothing I can do to warn Cloud or the others. I don't think they'll even know..."

Sighing, Zack muttered in now similiar feeling Aerith was feeling, "Wish there was something I could do."

"So do I." Aerith nodded sadly.

"I think you both may be in luck if you want to try and help your friends in the world of the living." A man's voice spoke from behind the two, causing both Aerith and Zack to stand up in surprise as they turned to see who was speaking to them.

There stood another man, with slick black smooth hair, a bit of a goatee, and like Zack, he wore a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. He was about ten years older than Zack...maybe a bit older. He had blue eyes and looked like a man of pride but caring at the same time.

They immediately knew who this man was.

"Angeal." Zack acknowlaged.

"What do you mean by us being in luck?" Aerith inquired. She knew that Angeal, whom like Sephiroth had been experimented on, but unlike the crazed former General, Angeal had instead opted to end his life to avoid in hurting anymore people. Plus, he was also Zack's best friend before the latter had met and became best friends with Cloud.

"Let's just say, someone is gonna make you to go back for an important mission." Angeal told her.

"...Annnnnnd, what's that s'pose to mean?" Zack asked, confused as he placed his hands on his hips.

Angeal shrugged, "Let's just say, I was requested to bring the both of you to her so she can tell you more."

Her? Zack and Aerith had no idea who 'her' was or what Angeal was talking about. Though given that, with the worries of Aerith's visions, not to mention what happened in the Realm of the Living and Time lately, it must be serious to have someone here in the Lifestream to discuss the matter.

"You'll find out when you meet her." Angeal told them, gesturing them to following as he turned and walked away.

After sharing a confused glance, Aerith and Zack hurried to follow Angeal to whoever he was taking them to.

What they were about to learn and what their friends back in the Living World and the Future would find out, was the beginning of the end of the troubles that all started in the future, in the gap between Space and Time.

 ** _TASHASAUROUS Presents..._**

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII, Cardcaptors, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy VIII, Shrek, Ice Age and Disney Crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON: CALLING.**_

* * *

 **A/N: For some stupid reason, I couldn't upload a new file into my document manager file no matter how many times I tried. So I had to use an export chapter from another story and copy paste all of the written text of this chapter onto this after replacing the previous text with this one. I hope it's not just my computer and that it's an error that needs to be fixed.  
**

 **Anyway, hopefully this won't happen again.**

 **Thus the final chapter of the Advent Children Trilogy has began. I may write and post the first chapter of this tomorrow or during the week before Friday, but I don't think it'll happen. This will take me quite a long while to finish,(as usual unfortunately) but I aim to complete this too(as long Fanfiction still exists).**

 **See you next time and if not this week, then I'll see you all next year!...I hope.**


	2. Chapter 1: Slight Emotional Troubles

**A/N: If this wasn't updated on Wednesday(Today/Yesterday), then it's updated on Thursday(Tomorrow/Today), and so here it is now.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Slight Emotional Troubles.

 _Meanwhile, Back in the Present in Medge-Three days after the events of Sailor Moon: Spirits Within..._

Three days. Only three days since their previous adventure that involved not only the return of one of King Mickey's enemies the Dahaka, but also a problem that invovled Reno's childhood in the past and an incident in another world 500 years into the future of Phantoms taking away the 25th Century people's lives and causing problems by travelling back into different time-periods in the present and the past. Despite that all those problems had been sorted out and quielled, it wasn't without prices.

The losses of Gray, Neil, Ryan and Jane in the future, and the loss of Chale Criton, who was thought to be an enemy but had reasons that connected to the future which involved Reno...despite Aki's words in not to continuously feel guilty about the choice given, Serena Tsukino Matthews/Sailor Moon has still guilt-ridden of her choice in being the Turk's support and had instead crushed Aki's possible future with Gray.

Despite what Serena had said upon returning to Medge here in the Present, and that she promised herself not to run off again like she had when she failed to save Captain Jack Sparrow from being devored by the Kracken 200 years ago in the past, even though he was eventually rescued before becoming immortal afterwards, it was a lot harder than she thought.

She sat on the edge of a fountain which was actually the very place where her and Mickey's second trip to Midgar happened due to Loz almost two weeks ago, gazing down at the pepple-like ground, gloomy and at loss.

The rest of her friends and family-Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus, Sakura Avalon, Madision Taylor, Keroberos(Kero for short), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie of the Sailor Team, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Aerith Gainsborough, where all around here as well, every single one of them, Serena included, trying to enjoy the last remaining week of their vacation for a rest.

Easier said than done, especially since all of them were on edge given everything they went through for almost two weeks. In total, they only had one week to rest since coming here. After that, things were hysteric and now even with the Dahaka gone for good, none of them can even relax.

Instead, the Sailor Team and their friends had been trying to research and figure out the cause of all of these incidents for the past three days since.

So far...nothing much.

The group instead opted to take a bit of a break and continue exploring Medge for a little bit, and were even having a bit of lunch. But as the group gazed at Serena, they really began to greatly worry.

So, to try and cheer her up, Rini approached the teenage-self of her mother and held out a box in front of her. Serena, being snapped out of her solem trance, blinked when she noticed a box full of food in front of her, held out by her future-daughter. The food was very familiar.

"Lita and Brock made us lunch." Rini answered Serena's unasked question. The familir food rang a bell in the latter's head when she realised that it was indeed both Lita and Brock's handy work of cooking.

When her stomach suddenly growled loudly, demanding for food, Serena blushed when she realised she hadn't eaten breakfest due to her gloomy mood and despite not having an appetite at the moment, she knew that she'd be in agony if she didn't eat sooner or later. Giving her thanks to Rini, Serena digged in, and perked up a bit more when she spotted some of Takoyaki and picked up one with a stick and then ate it, savoring it's delicious taste.

"Is everything okay, Serena?" Rini ventured.

Swallowing her food, Serena sighed, "Yeah, I guess...Just wish I could've done something more to prevent everything that happened in the past and save everyone."

"Ditto on that, Serena. And everyone else here agree." Ash spoke up as he and the others approached, to try and see if they can perk up Serena despite the situation. "But like Rufus and Veld said, not everyone can be saved. Besides, it's all Hein's fault that we couldn't save Reno and Gray at the same time."

"I know, but I can't help but feel like he had every right to hate me for not being there to stop the Phantoms from invading Aki's world and the Dahaka coming back to try and hurt everyone. Not only that...it's because of me that Aki lost her true love...just like how Elizabeth had to wait until she died to reunite with Will on the Flying Dutchmen." Serena mumured, trying not to break down into tears and instead shoved another Takoyaki into her mouth, only to nearly choke and had to fan her mouth due to the food being a bit too hot.

"But you managed to save both Jack and Reno, though." Sid pointed out optimistically.

"Yeah, but I also destroyed other people's love and chances in having a future together, because of my own selfishness." Serena pointed out after managing to swallow her food.

"Aw, come on. If anybody's to blame about you having to made difficult choices, it's the bad guys and stupid guys like that guy in the future." Donkey said.

"He has a point." Diego agreed.

"And just because you're a super hero and royalty, doesn't mean you're a psychic. No one can predict the future or what's going on. Things just happen and a lot of times, it catches everyone off-guard. No one's blaming you, Meat-Ball head. Especially not me or Aki." Yuffie added as she sat next to Serena.

Despite the support she was getting from her friends, Serena slowly began to wail, "Why can't life ever be peaceful for any of us or everyone else in the Realm of Light? Why do things like this always happen? Some vacation we're having." before wailing loudly like the cry-baby that she was with her tears gushing out like a broken fountain or pipes, with everyone else cringing at the noise and getting slightly wet from her tears.

"Blame the bad guys for ruining our vacation, dudette." Crash suggested casually.

"Works for me." Eddie shrugged in agreement.

"Since when were you a girl?" Crash asked, suspiciously to his brother, before grinning, "Though you do tend to act like one."

Eddie glared at his brother, challengingly asking, "Are you saying I'm girly?"

"Maybe I should call you my twin sister and then I'll be stuck with two instead just one of each." Crash smirked, bursting out in laughter only to be tackled by Eddie, resulting another bickering between two brothers and everyone else to sweatdrop at the scene.

"Oh, brother." Kero sighed in exasperation. "I wish those two would quit their bickering over stupid things like this."

Ash sighed in similiar exasperation, grumbling, "I'm glad I don't have that problem."

"Are you saying that you don't feel sorry for us who do have that problem, Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked, glaring daggers at him. Serena, Sakura, Ellie and May all did the same, and all of the girls doing so looked like they had demon-golden eyes glittering which made the others a little nervous. But none more so than Ash who shrank back a little, a bit scared.

"I didn't say that...!" Ash quickly replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

Sid on the other hand, sighed as he said to the eleven year old boy, "You're lucky. I wish I didn't have that problem, especially since my family abandoned me."

"You're still lucky enough." Brock pointed out. "Back home, I have five younger brothers and four younger sisters."

"That many!?" Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith all exclaimed in shock and surprise at Brock who nodded.

Sakura was about to say something when a yawn hit her and she couldn't stop it, which was somehow echoed by Aerith who gave out a very soft yawn herself even though she covered it with her hand.

This got everyone else's attention when they turned to both Sakura and Aerith.

"Feeling tired?" Madision asked gently.

"Yeah." Sakura admitted.

"Did you and Aerith have a bad night of sleep?" Max quired.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys are having the same problem that Reno guy did." Manny groaned, only to be kicked on the right front foot by Ellie who glared at him and causing him to grunt painfully, "Ow!"

Sakura shook her head, before saying, "I've been having these new weird dreams since we got back from the past, you know, after the Dahaka, the Phantoms and GMO were defeated."

"What are they about?" Lita asked, concerned and curious.

"In the dreams, I find myself in a green river of light which has images of the real world in different places, almost like it's heaven." Sakura explained, while her mind went back into her memories of those dreams.

* * *

 _Three Days earlier-Sakura's Dreams._

 _When Sakura was fast asleep, she didn't expect to seemingly find herself in a new strange place, still in her pjs. All around her were green and white lights of flowing streams like a magical river or something. And then there was an illusion of yellow and white flowers and blue sky with perfect white fluffy clouds._

 _"W-where am I?" Sakura asked, even though she wouldn't get an immediate answer._

"I didn't know where I was. The next I knew...I was hearing a mysterious voice."

 _Sakura blinked as she then heard a voice...an angelic like voice echoing all around her as her surroundings began to glow in brighter green light._

 _"The King of all Bahamuts-We call it, the Bahamut-KING. It is awakening again, and it will stop of nothing to destroy this world."_

 _She gazed up at the sky above her, but couldn't see who or what it was the voice belonged to. Before Sakura could say anything further, her vision darkened..._

* * *

Back in the present...

"Then I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't get back to sleep." Sakura concluded, and was really concerned.

Everyone else shared a glance at the meaning of Sakura's new strange dreams. The Bahamut-KING? Sounded very dangerous and now, since Sakura was having visions of a warning of it's awakening, this meant that yet another problem that could befall on all of them and to any world. Possibly even in Medge, meaning that they were in trouble.

"Hmm...The Bahamut-KING? This can't be a coincidence." Mickey thought firmly, folding his arms to his chest in a serious manner.

"What about you, Aerith?" Serena asked, a new concern growing.

"I've been seeing these missing memories, but the moment I wake up, I can't remember them, and I have trouble getting back to sleep, since I couldn't stop thinking about them." The former Cetra replied, shaking her head.

"Bahamut-King? I wonder what that is." Misty thought, worriedly.

"It sounds familiar." Cloud commented, and even he was starting to get really worried.

"But," Tifa began, worriedly. "It's too soon for that, isn't it?"

Even Yuffie was a bit shaken on that, as she suggested to Aerith and Sakura, "Maybe it's just dreams and you two are paranoid."

"Yeah, and I don't think it's even related to what's been happening lately here in Medge. What else can be there to cause trouble? I mean, if Master Yen Sid knew about all this, he wouldn't just sent us here to vacation, would he?" Sora agreed.

That statement alone, however, had Mickey think otherwise as a realization started to settle in, even though it hurt him a bit, but at the same time, started to understand.

"You know, I'm thinking that's the reason why we're here." Mickey said, causing everyone to now gaze at him.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Donald asked, confused.

"I know Master Yen Sid. Plus, he wouldn't want to tell us the truth behind our vacation to hurt us."

"You mean he had us come here for vacation even though he knew something was about to happen?" Minnie asked, a little annoyed.

The King shrugged, "Gosh, I wish I knew the the answer to that." which made everyone groan at this, so he continued, "I know that Medge is supposed to be peaceful, but maybe something or someone has disturbed it, and not just this world, but time itself."

"So he knew what was happening but didn't tell us?" Kairi asked, a little offended.

"I think the King has a point." Brock spoke up, explaining his own theory, "Well, think about it. How did Kadaj and his group manage to have the power of time, and the Dahaka to not only revive itself, but also send the Phantoms and the Eight Spirits across time?"

Everyone thought back of how Kadaj's group travelled back and forth through time and had targeted Sailor Moon and Mickey in the present and Cloud and the world in the past to locate Jenova and recreate Sephiroth before his rebirth. Then, a week later, the Dahaka returns to get his revenge on Mickey as well as kill Reno and Chale, and then General Hein plotting to kill Sailor Moon and change history.

"I was thinking of the same thing, now that you mention it." Riku thought, frowning.

"Maybe Ultimecia had something to do with it. Remember, she managed to send in the nightmares into the Realm of Light." Dawn said worriedly, thinking back of the the Ultimecia crisis a month ago despite the evil Sorceress's death.

Realising this and how it was Ultimecia who sent Chale into the time when the Prince of Persia was struggling to defeat the Vizer for the final time while under the infections of the Sands of Time that created the Dark Prince, everyone shared now even more concerned and possibly guilt-ridden expressions.

"You mean..." Sakura muttered, trailing off.

"Is it really our fault that we stopped Xemnas in the Realm of Nothingness?" Sora continued, lowering his head as he gazed at the ground.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, Sora, but I'm more worried about who else we have to deal with than who's to blame." Donkey pointed out.

"Everything that we've been through since coming here is mainly connected to the past, whether we travel through time or not." Raye nodded in agreement, her arms folded to her chest. "I think we should investigate this further and maybe ask other people here who come for vacation to see if they had strange incidents for the last nearly two weeks."

"Everything's peaceful in the future, except that I want to make sure things are okay here so that everything doesn't mess up, especially when it comes to Serena messing up, especially cooking." Rini couldn't help but comment, to which Serena groaned in annoyance.

At this, Serena, offended, growled at Rini who plucked her ears to pretend she wasn't hearing her 'sister-figure' of the 20th Century, "Why you ungrateful little brat! I know just the kind of birthday cake to make you!"

Everyone else just laughed a little at the scene of Serena and Rini, after Crash and Eddie finally stopped their bickering.

"But still, if it is connected to Medge here in the present, then we have to figure out why these things are happening now, especially when Ultimecia is gone for good." Darien spoke after everyone calmed down.

Despite the agreement, Serena once again thought back on everything that's happened, until she realised that she was starting to act like Cloud did when he had Geostigma; blaming himself for Aerith and Zack's deaths; and even when Ash still blamed himself over the deaths of Darkrai and Axel, and how Serena had been moping over her failure to save Captain Jack Sparrow and now this.

Which was why it startled her a little when Serena remembered what Aki told her and Reno before returning to the present.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: After Gray's death in "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"..._

 _"Just...just do me a favor and don't blame yourself." Aki requested, turning to Reno and added, "Both of you. I don't want either of you to be this way."_

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

' _Easier said than done._ ' Serena thought to herself. None the less, she knew that there was another job to do and the only way to solve this problem was to investigate and given that both Sakura and Aerith had visions of this 'Bahamut-KING' and that if Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie recongise it, then it's another problem connecting to their past.

The question is; what was the Bahamut-KING? A summon similiar to other Bahamuts from Materia? And how would it come?

Was there another villian behind this?

* * *

 _Back in the past...in Edge..._

It had been three months since the effects of the Geostigma disease had been cured throughout Edge and the people of the city began to piece their lives back together again. Though only two weeks after the Geostigma was cured and the defeat of Kadaj's group as well as Sephiroth once more, mysterious monsters and evil people appeared from a far distant future as well as the reappearence of a man who had been 'cursed' with powers that made him the target of the Dahaka.

Both times three months ago, resulted in the return of Sailor Moon and Mickey Mouse, along with their friends and allies from their time. And those times when Cloud Strife and the others had reunited and teamed up with them. More than anything, he was worried. Worried that Sailor Moon was going down the path of guilt over Chale Criton, Reno's former best friend who sacrificed himself and allowed the Dahaka to kill him, and Gray, a man from the future who took Reno's place in death.

The same way Cloud had felt over the deaths of Aerith and Zack when he was infected with Geostigma. Cloud just hoped that it wouldn't come to that, even though he was feeling a similiar guilt of that as well, but promised not to disappear on everyone again. Not when he finally accepted that he shouldn't take things for granted and accepted what he had, especially everything and everyone that he cherished deeply.

He had to keep that promise, especially to Aerith.

' _I wish I could talk to you...and to Zack. And I also wish there was something I could do to help Sailor Moon...and Reno._ ' Cloud thought to himself, only to groan slightly in annoyance when he felt a drop of water fall onto his cheek. Rain began to fall from overhead, causing the streets to clear, as people scurried for cover. Cloud turned down the corner of the street and hopped onto his motorcycle, which was parked just on the edge of the sidewalk, before taking off down the streets.

* * *

Just off of the bustling, busy streets of the central plaza, a small bar by the name of Seventh Heaven was located. The bar had seen a quiet afternoon, only receiving a few patrons every hour. Behind the bar's counter, Tifa had already started to clean the counter tops and the dishes, preparing to close the bar early. The woman opened the register and let out a sigh, upset that she had not met the sales that she was hoping to for the day.

"Damn weather." Barret commented, shaking his head as he was sitting at one of the bar's stools with a cold beer in hand.

Tifa nodded in agreement as she let out an exasperated sigh, "I know. It's been awful lately. When it gets like this, people rather head for home instead. Not exactly the best for business."

"What do you mean "not best for business"?" Reno asked incrediously as he downed the last of the beer from his glass and placed it onto the counter. "I've been here since at least two this afternoon!"

"I'm aware of that, but I'm also aware that you're pretty much the only costumer I had all day." Tifa rolled her eyes at the Turk's comment.

The redhead sighed, mentally grumbling at the fact that he'd been corrected before requesting for a top-up, while Tifa did as request, as she asked to Barret, "So, how did things in Corel go, Barrett?"

"It's a mess, but's a'ways been that way." Barret shrugged. "I'm just glad I got Marlene out of there when I did."

"Me too. She became really close with Denzel after Cloud had found him and now the two are just inseparable. She's a great girl." Tifa smiled.

"Well, thanks for taking care of her while I was gone. It woulda been a bad choice on my part to take her with me."

"Happy to help." Tifa smiled, thinking on how Marlene and Denzel were kind of like Aerith and Cloud in personalities which, in a strange way, made them cute together. As she had said, they were very close to one another. "She was so excited when I told her you were coming back home, she couldn't sleep right."

Reno let out a snort of laughter, teasing, "Damn, Tifa. You runnin' a hotel or somethin' as well as a bar?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like it."

"Then maybe you and Strife should start makin' a hotel management around here as well as a bar and a courier service. You'd guys make a bundle."

"And have to kick out drunk costumers out first thing in the morning without any sleep?" Tifa teased back, but serious at the same time. "No thanks. I'll just stick to being a bartender and Cloud keep his job seperate."

The Turk shrugged, "Just tryin' to make your lives a little easier. If ya' change your mind, though, you have me to thank for the idea."

"As tempting as it is, I think I'll pass."

The hum of an engine could be heard just outside of the bar. Cloud propped open the door and walked inside, shaking off the drops of rain that began to flatten his spiky hair. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

For some reason, she couldn't stop the blush that's formed all of the sudden. But Tifa managed to shake it off as she replied while wiping the counter, "Hey. I'm just cleaning up around here. I'm thinking about closing the place early. We haven't had a customer in a while and the only one I'm serving right now is this one." and then casted a glare at Reno who rolled his eyes.

"You're so kind." Reno mocked.

Tifa decided to ignore the comment and went back to cleaning up.

"Yo, Spike! Where ya been?" Barret greeted.

"I was just out finishing up the last of the day's deliveries. They were scattered throughout the city. It took some time getting from place to place. It was crazy out there, the weather didn't help, either. I have to run upstairs real quick and finish off some of these paperwork deliveries that I left on my desk. Do you guys need anything down here?" Cloud responded.

"Nope. I can handle things down here. Thanks!" Tifa cheerfully replied.

Cloud casted her a soft but warm smile before making his way upstairs. Once Cloud was out of sight for the time being, Reno couldn't stop the chuckle of laughter that escaped, which got the other two's attentions.

"What are you laughing at?" Tifa asked, skeptically.

"It's just...For the past three months lately, you and Cloud seem to be getting a little...closer." Reno said, grinning.

"And what does that mean?"

"Oh come on. You don't think I'm that stupid, do ya'?" Reno rolled his eyes in a way of slight exasperation of the gullibleness Tifa was displaying right now. "I've seen a lot of romantic relationships in my lifetime."

Barret, not finding this amusing, glared at the Turk who, even after everything that's happened three months ago, he still didn't trust and grunted, "Hey! That ain't none of your business!"

"Get real, Reno. It's not what you think." Tifa shook her head, annoyed as well.

Reno scoffed, "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Sure, Cloud is lot happier, but I think he's more happy when he sees you. The same way you're more happier when you see him...despite that crazy things that's happened lately."

"Coincidence."

"Whatever you say."

"Maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend due to that attitude of yours. Though, you seem to be happy being a bachelor with Rude." Tifa remarked sarcastically.

That statement caught Reno off-guard as he protested hurriedly, "Wha-hey! That's different! We're partners, and FYI, Rude's my best friend! We've been together for years..."

As he said this, though, he paused before gazing down at his drink, then concluded, "Longer than I have with Chale..." which brought back memories in Reno's mind...the time when he reunited with his former best friend Chale Criton and how his life turned up-side down when he didn't even remember the guy and had also got the Sailor Team and Team Rocket involved.

Three months ago, two weeks after the Kadaj incident, Reno's past came back, and had Cloud, his friends, the Sailor Team, Team Rocket, and another woman from the future involved, because of a legend that doesn't even exist yet, and Reno had learned the truth about Chale. Unfortunately, Chale died and from what the Dahaka had said back at the Gold Saucer when it killed and absorbed the man...he didn't even enter the Lifestream.

 _ **"He who carried the mortal's darkness and Sands of Time shall never return to the Stream of Life. Shall never have his soul rest in peace...or it will cause infection to this world..."**_

If that was the case, then when the Dahaka was completely destroyed, Chale must've ceased to exist and didn't even return to the Planet due to having been the Dark Prince's vessel and even when he'd been freed by Mickey, Chale had harnessed the power of time-travel and what the Dark Prince used for far too long.

Hell, the guy had been way much older than Reno had even realised due to the time-gap difference in Chale's case. Either way, though...Reno would never see him again.

The Turk sighed, still saddened over the loss of his former friend. Not to mention of the close call he had with a monster that doesn't exist yet either, and he was very frightened of over-sized monsters. Other than that, life seemed to have returned to normal and Reno had been doing his best to take up Dr. Ross' advice to not blame himself.

That didn't ease the pain of losing a friend he didn't even have the chance to reconcile, though. And then there's the death of Aki's lover Gray who had taken Reno's place as a sacrifice to save humanity, a choice which could've been avoided if Reno had died or if Hein hadn't destroyed the loophole he and everyone else had and had came so close in succeedning in changing both futures.

"Yo, redhead! You feelin' awright?"

Reno snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Barret who looked a little puzzled. The Turk shrugged, "Yeah, I'm cool." then turned away and resumed to finish his drink.

Barret and Tifa glanced at each other, then realizing that Reno had also had such a tough time. Especially since the redhead was now clearly still mourning the loss of Chale.

So Tifa, being the woman that she was even though she still had a slight distrust with the Turks(and Rufus), gently layed a hand top of Reno's, startling the Turk who gazed at her in surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Tifa said, softly, with feeling.

Feeling embarrassed in having been caught in being miserable, Reno cleared his throat awkwardly and replied while attempting to return to his cool manner, "It ain't your fault. The nasty black giant thing from the future was the one stupid enough to attack us, and Sailor Moon and her friends in their future."

Reno's cell phone suddenly began to ring, which he held out a finger with a silent gesture, 'Hold on a sec' before answering, "Reno here." listening in to the caller before groaning. "Oh geez, this one sounds like fun. I'll see you in a few."

After hanging up, Reno lifted himself off of the bar and placing some Gil onto the counter while answering an unasked question, "That was Rude. Turns out the Prez' gave us our next mission. Gotta meet him in fifteen. It's been fun."

"Of course it has." Tifa replied, somewhat blandly as Reno gave her a half-salute before letting himself out.

"Catch ya' later." Reno said as he left.

* * *

When he had reached the top of the stairs, Cloud passed by Marlene and Barrett's room, followed by Tifa's, then Denzel's. As he passed by Denzel's room, Cloud gave a small wave and the smallest of smiles to Denzel and Marlene who were inside. Down at the end of the hallway, he opened the door to his room and approached his office desk in the corner of the room.

Once at his desk, he opened the drawer and placed his delivery service files on the desk, opening the packets and taking pieces of the paperwork out. From inside of the desk, Cloud came across a yellow and white carnation, one of many that Cloud had collected throughout the past couple months.

It also made him think about the recent few months that...now that when he's near Tifa, his heart warmed up and he felt himself mentally blush. Lately, he'd been feeling a bit nervous around Tifa...like when they were kids in Nibelhiem...but this is different. Cloud could feel his heart beat in a strange way. Why was he feeling like this?

Cloud looked at the family photo of himself with Tifa, Marlene and Denzel, eying Tifa only. Her warm and kind smile, filled with happiness.

He wished he had the answer to the questions in his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a slow start, but don't worry. Things will begin to get heated up. As I probably won't update again this week, I wish all a Happy New Year as we say goodbye to 2017 forever.**

 **See you then, fellow readers!**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Enemy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this story. Writers block again and everything in life keeping me busy and not having been in the mood to update this in a while.**

 **Well, let's get to it.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Enemy.

 _Meanwhile, back in the Present..._

It was nearing late afternoon when the Sailor Team and their friends met up again after splitting up into groups to search around Medge to not only continue sight-seeing, but also investigate anything else related to the situation. So far, no luck today either.

Ash groaned while lying on the ground near the flowers at the very place where the entire adventure began almost two weeks ago; the time when Kadaj's group arrived from the Past and attacked when the heroes investigated the sense of darkness approaching.

"Well, that was a bust." The eleven year old grumbled.

"Isn't there anything else we can try?" Lusie asked as she and Rini sat on a bench.

"Well, unless something bad happens again, I don't think there's much we can do except brace ourselves." Manny shrugged, adding, "I mean, c'mon, the closest thing some of us managed to find out is that other guys around here had their own problems in their own worlds; like some fancy-dressed guy who takes Plays and Theatre shows too seriously."

"And a bunch of girls who are going ga-ga over one guy." Mina nodded, before glancing at Brock who was curled up in a ball in self-pity. "Which is something that made Brock jealous."

"I wish I had his luck." Brock muttered miserably.

Raye rolled her eyes, pointing out, "Well, if you weren't so obessed in trying to get a girlfriend and overdoing it by freaking people out, you'd have better luck, Brock."

"She has a point." Casey nodded in agreement, as did almost everyone else.

"Not to mention the people who live here too paranoid to even talk about the recent events and some are even still too scared to leave their homes." Shrek added, annoyed.

Cloud sighed, his arms folded to his chest as he spoke up, "The only clues that we have are Sakura and Aerith's dreams on the Bahamut-KING, but my memories still foggy on that. It's like...I'm not meant to say anything unless it happen in the present or something like that."

"So what do we do? Just wait until something else does happen all of the sudden?" Sora asked, incrediously. "Ultimecia's gone, and so are the Dahaka and the Sands of Time. What else could be happening?"

"Well, we all know that Darkrai isn't behind this either." Mickey said firmly as he paced back and forth. "Unless GMO had a backup plan, and Hein could still be alive in the future, I don't think they're behind any of this."

"Yeah, especially since Aki told us that Hein's interests are saving their world's people, not reviving the Dahaka." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Which means...someone more powerful managed to do it...someone...more evil." Kero said gravely and firmly.

"Xehanort?" Dawn suggested worriedly.

Madision shook her head, "No, I don't think Xehanort could've caused all of this. His Heartless and Nobody are gone before any of this happened.

"That's right. Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas' main goals was to control Kingdom Hearts." Amy agreed.

"Come to think of it, the only other way of Time-Travelling is through the Space-Time Gate which Rini and Lusie can pass through with their Time Keys, right?" Misty remembered.

"Yeah, and the Doom Phantom's gone. Piplup, Grovyle and I made him go away forever even in Deltora." Rini remembered while briefly showing off her Time-Key that she always wore almost 24/7 around her neck.

Mickey thought deepily, before saying, "Welp, Master Yen Sid once told me that there are other ways of Time-Travel. You fellas remember what I told ya's two days ago, right?"

"I remember that." Max nodded in agreement, "You, Donald and Goofy went up against the Dahaka and the Dark Prince that day 14 years ago, right, Your Majesty?"

"Right." Mickey nodded.

"Guess that means we're stuck." Yuffie sighed in annoyance. "As usual."

"Hey, y'know. Serena hasn't said much since earlier." Goofy spoke up, gazing to his right, worriedly. Everyone else blinked in confusion before turning to see what was talking about and sighed when they saw that Serena had slightly drifted off from the group and was gazing at the flowers, both deep in thought and guilt.

Despite that she seemed to have cheered up, the group slowly began to realise that it was just for show. Serena in the meantime, only half-listening to what her friends and family were talking about, and not having much luck in figuring out the cause of the recent events either, ended up having her mind back to what happened only three days ago. When she saw two young girls close to her age, one chinese looking, and another with pink hair, having out and talking about some tournament after their world was saved, Serena's heart ached at her own failures.

If only she could change all that, and no lives would have to be sacrificed.

 _"...I'm sorry."_

Blinking, Serena was suddenly struck by a familiar sensation of a vision, hitting her in the mind, and reality around her disappeared; it was replaced by new images.

* * *

 _From what Serena could say, was a vision unlike any other. It was a place of a huge city in what appeared, in a ruined old throne room of a distorted place. The sky was dark, everything was in dust, a single strange throne sat...and an unfamiliar young woman in her twenties with rose-blond hair, wearing some kind of armor with feathers, kneeling down before another young woman...three years younger, same hair as the eldest, lying on the ground, eyes closed, and unresponsive._

 _And the eldest girl was crying._

 _"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, hugging that of the youngest woman whom Serena realised was the eldest's younger sister...who apparently had died._

 _Suddenly, as though like a video tape, everything ran backwards so fast that Serena couldn't keep track until it stopped to the very same woman, standing on a balcony while a bell tolls in the distance. She gazed at the shores of the place where the ocean was almost completely black._

 _Then an unfamiliar man with_ _violet shoulder-length hair, deep dark eyes, a full attire of dark and light lavander and purple unlike any other, possibly from chosen warrior times. He gazed up to where the woman was and grinned, as strange monsters formed around him in the waters of the unknown city's shores._

 _"Warrior goddess. Now we cross swords." The man grunted, as he drew out a massive sword that was black and oddly carved, with a glowing large orb of energy._

 _The woman in response lashed out her right arm which summoned a gunblade with a flash of feathers as many monsters on her side, some which Serena somehow recongised as different forms of Summons but with no Materia or what the SeeDs would use. The man then slashes his sword and leaps into the air. Without difficulty, he somehow managed to destroy them while she destroys some of his own before the two of them clashed against each other, fighting all over the city._

 _The man's chest and eyes then glowed red and grinned before he chanted while holding his sword in the air, "Cast your shadow over all. Wings of night!"_

 _He then disappeared into the growing orb of darkness which took shape and materialized into that of a familiar monsterous dragon which roared , soaring towards the woman to attack her, but she dodges and response to try and attack it herself. But she was whacked to the side and began falling..._

 _Just then, Serena, to her horror, saw that the vision was running backwards again, but with the dragon following it, until she saw something different. People were running away screaming as their village was being torn apart by many species of black dragons; one that produced electricity like lightning in the sky, one that produced rock, another of fire, another of water, and another that resembled to a Gargoyle and a Fly-the Bahamut-SIN, all clashing against the biggest and mightiest of all of these which Serena realised were many kinds of Bahamuts._

 _This one was purely black with sharp teeth that looked part of the skin, massive wings that were almost as big as it was, sharp claws, chest almightly bulky and strong, and about half the size of a mountain. This Bahamut took all the hits from it's former followers, and yet, it didn't make much of a difference. This thing was pure evil. With a swipe of it's arm, it sent the other Bahamuts flying backwards and instantly, having been given a direct fatal hit, one by one they all vanished without a trace._

 _The Bahamut roared in victory until something caught it's eye. Turning to see who or what else would be greately disturbing it, a man in dark purple and black, with an unusual sword made not of plain silver steel, but of a design that resembled to it's own kind. He stood on the cliff with a look of disappointment and determination._

 _It wasn't long before the man himself glowed in bright red light, before vanishing and slowly took form of something very large and dangerous. He grew until he was the size of a Bahamut..._

 _Having become a Bahamut._

 _The giant Bahamut, not impressed, roared a dare for it's new opponent to come challange it. The man-changed-Bahamut roared in response, and soared towards it towards the great battle..._

* * *

Gasping as the vision sharply stops, Serena jerked slightly as she straightened a little, eyes wide in horror and huge confusion. What in the world was that all about? Was it...was it a warning? Could that man who can transform into a Bahamut be their new enemy? But...how was he connected with time? Unless...

"Serena? Serena!"

Shrieking in fright for the unexpected interruption, Serena lost her balance and fell onto the ground(anime-style) before groaning. She looked up to see Sakura who flinched in fright by her older friend's unexpected scream before she and everyone else realised how it did happen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Sakura apologised.

"Nah, it's fine. I...really must've been out of it." Serena replied sheepishly, while laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Darien asked as he knelt beside his wife to make sure if she was okay. "You look pale."

"He's right. You weren't this bad earlier." Sid added, worriedly.

"Uh...sort of." Serena muttered, lowering her hand before admitting, thinking back of the vision she just saw, "Actually, I just had a really unusual Dimensional Scream. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, especially since it was somehow running backwards, then forward at another vision, and then backwards again."

"Um...what're you talking about?" Fiona asked, confused.

"Dimensional Scream?" Cloud asked, confused, as was Tifa who shared his confusion.

"It's the ability to see the past and the future." May explained, "Serena, Ash and Piplup all have this gift, even though Piplup was born with it in the dark future and despite the future changing, he still has it."

"Ash and Serena's on the other hand only started last year back on Earth. It doesn't happen all the time." Max added.

"Not like the dreams I see of the future." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So, what was that vision about?" Diego asked to Serena who tried to think of the answer.

The Moon Princess muttered, "It's hard to describe it. I think I should start off at the end of it since I think it was showing me the future before the past; First of all, I saw many dragons which I think are Bahamuts, including the one we fought back in Midgar when Kadaj's group attacked. They were all fighting this much bigger giant dragon-not sure if that was a Bahamut...and then a man with a black sword...I know this is gonna sound crazy, but he turned into a Bahamut himself."

"What!?" Ellie exclaimed, dumbfounded and shocked.

"Wait a minute...a human that can turn into a dragon?" Crash asked, just as shocked and dumbfounded.

"That kinda sounds more creepier than a human turning into a Pokemon." Eddie muttered, scaredly.

"Tell me about it." Serena nodded, before continuing with that she was certain that the man had then appeared in some kind of city, battling a woman in armor, and then mentioned that, sometime later she assumed, she was mourning the loss of her sister or relative which is where the Dimensional Scream actually began.

"So that's what you saw?" Kairi asked, worriedly.

"That's really strange." Ash commented.

"But now that I think about it, that huge dragon battling the Bahamuts..." Serena continued, before softly gasping as she gazed up at everyone with growing fear, "What if that was the Bahamut-KING Sakura and Aerith heard of in their dreams?"

That gave everyone new concern and worry as they shared glanced with one another. Between the dreams both Sakura and Aerith had, and now the Dimensional Scream Serena just had, it must be linked somehow.

"Hmm...I think you're right." Aerith muttered, in deep thought. "I'm beginning to remember being told of that, within the Lifestream."

"In the Lifestream?" Lita asked, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"There's more to the Lifestream, especially when people return to it." Aerith responded. "I think I was told of some kind of...quest."

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked, worriedly.

"It means...maybe the person Serena saw turn into a dragon might be somebody we have to watch out for." Minnie thought firmly with a frown.

"I think you're right, Minnie." Mickey agreed with his wife, as did most of the group.

"Serena, do you know the name of the guy you saw?" Riku asked.

Serena thought about, and found, to her disappointment, that she didn't. "No...None of images in my head mentioned anything of the guy saying his name or anyone saying who he was."

"Oh, great." Puss grumbled.

"Well, at least we now know who to watch out for. The question is, when will this guy attack us?" Brock muttered.

Everyone shared another glance, while Serena thought back into the vision, mainly on the mysterious woman who had just somehow lost her sister. A sudden fear and worry began to seep into her heart; what if they encouter them and Serena makes another mistake that, in order to save the Realm of Light and Time, that another sacrifice has to be made?

' _I hope it doesn't come to that. I can't bear the idea of risking any more people's lives or forcing another person to lose someone they love._ ' Serena thought to herself.

Maybe there was more to the vision.

* * *

 _Back in the Past, within the Lifestream..._

"Angeal, where're you taking us?" Zack asked as he and Aerith kept on having to quicken their pace to keep up with his former mentor as he lead them to a large spun of light. The Lifestream seemed more lively around them, as though they were stepping into a Lifestream infused waters surrounded by it flowing around the slight darkness.

"Here." Angeal replied, slowly to a stop as he gazed up, as though waiting for something, or someone. Zack and Aerith both stopped behind him and followed his eyes, wondering what they were waiting for or why they were looking. Just then, an orb of light was shown appearing above them, which began grow a bit bigger, much to the amazement of both Zack and Aerith. It then took shape and when the light dimmed, in it's place was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair. She was clad in ornate armor, wielding a long staff and shield, with a warm and gentle smile.

Tendrils of the Lifestream swam around her legs.

"Holy..." Zack whispered, stunned with awe and slight fear.

Angeal then knelt down on one knee and bowed his respects to the woman before them. Seeing this and realising that she was someone extremely important, Aerith bend onto both knees and bowed her head low, and Zack quickly followed Angeal's example.

"I brought them here, as you asked, Minerva." Angeal spoke to the woman who was identified as Minerva who nodded.

" _That I thank you, Angeal Hewley._ " Minerva spoke, before gesturing at all three of them to stand, which they did slowly, before she spoke again, directly to Aerith, " _Child of the Cetra...I am grateful you had come._ "

"T-Thank you." Aerith began, a little nervously. She then asked, hesitatedly, "Excuse me, but, I can help but feel like something's happening again in the Realm of the Living. I've been seeing visions...of Bahamuts; many kinds of them. And a man who can transform into one. All of the facing a giant Bahamut. It all began after our friends in the Living stopped another evil force."

Minerva nodded, with a look of complete understanding, and she responded, " _Your connections with the Child of what is yet to come, she and all others are in mortal danger. I know not of why it is possible, but, the mortal who can traverse through time is the one behind the ressurrection of the hybrid of the Calaminty, and the resurrection of the beast of time many call the Dahaka. He is to return and seek oblivion to us all and all of time itself._ "

"But why?" Aerith asked, almost fearfully.

" _I'm afraid neither of you are yet to know of this knowlage. But be warned; he is but a shadow of his original who in what is yet to come remains trapped in that era, doomed to eternal imprisonment and darkness. His shadow formed an embodiment of it's own. His mind lost into darkness, except for vengeance. He has the power to revive those of darkness, and he will revive the one who once terrorized our world eons ago._ " Minerva explained. " _The King of all Bahamuts-We call it, the Bahamut-KING. It is awakening again, and it will stop of nothing to destroy this world._ "

Aerith felt fear enter her heart, and Zack couldn't help but softly gasp in shock, sharing a shocked look with Angeal. Some guy from the future who can turn into a Bahamut was the one responsible for everything that's happened? And the Bahamut-KING, the mother of all Bahamuts, is about to return and destroy the entire Living world?

" _If the Bahamut-KING destroys the Realm of the Living, it will destroy this world as well, sending them both into oblivion._ " Minerva continued.

"What can we do?" Aerith asked pleadingly, even though she knew that, deep down, there possibly nothing that can be done. Or so she and Zack thought.

"That's where you come in, Aerith." Angeal spoke up this time. "That's why you're gonna be sent back."

"Back?" Aerith blinked, surprised.

" _To the Realm of the Living._ " Minerva confirmed with a nod. " _While it is a rare and mostly a very forbidden spell, I can send you back to the Realm of the Living. As a child of the Cetra, and who has used the power to help stop the second Calamity, only you can regain that same power to give to a chosen successor of what is yet to come to destroy the Bahamut-KING and the shadow of the warrior._ "

"You mean...you're sending me back?" Aerith asked, before another realization formed in her mind and she gasped, "That power you spoke of...it's the White Materia, isn't it?"

" _Yes. You alone used that power. Should it fall into the wrong hands, it will only make the Bahamut-KING's power grow stronger. The fate of our worlds fall to you, child of the Cetra._ " Minvera confirmed.

"But why me?"

" _Your friends of the Living need your help, and you would need their help. More importantly, you have a life in what is yet to come. You, and the young man whom you have fallen in love with._ " Minerva answered, while turning her gaze to Zack who only registered this after a few moments.

When he did, he was stunned.

"Uh...you mean you're sending me back too?" Zack asked, not sure if he heard right or not.

" _Yes. The worlds needs you as well, young swordsman._ "

"That's why I was asked to bring the both of you." Angeal added.

Zack and Aerith was shocked by this revolation, sharing a glance. Both of them were being sent back to the Realm of the Living? In order to help their friends who were still alive and from the future to stop the Bahamut-KING and the Shadow of a man who was behind everything that's happened twice three months ago? But that also meant leaving behind family and friends they found and met here in the Lifestream since after they both died.

On the other hand, if something wasn't done, then both the entire world and the Lifestream would disappear as they know it.

"Well, what about Angeal? Can't he come with us?" Zack asked.

To his dismay and disappointment, Minvera shook her head with an expression of sadness and apology, " _I am sorry. I cannot do that. Only you and the child of the Cetra shall return. You have families in the Realm of the Living. As I said, reviving life is a mostly forbbiden spell. I can only do this once, and this power is needed only neccessory._ "

"Zack." Angeal approached his upset former student, with a hint of sadness but understanding in his eyes. "I already made my choice a long time ago. I never wanted you to die; not while you were young. This may be your only chance to live the life you wanted, and with Aerith too."

"Yeah, well, how you died wasn't my choice." Zack pointed out, tears starting to form in his eyes, his throat feeling all thick as unpleasent memories formed in his mind. "That's something I'll always regret."

"I know." Angeal nodded, "Don't worry. Someday, we will see each other again. For now, you have to help and protect Aerith to help save the world. Help your friends that you made and passed our honor and dreams to."

Zack didn't need to ask who Angeal was talking about; it made him and Aerith realise that Cloud too is needed to help save the world once more. He, along with Sailor Moon and Mickey had stopped and killed Sephiroth, and all of them and their friends, allies and former enemies joined forces to stop and kill the Dahaka and sent the Phantoms into the Afterlife that was not the Lifestream, but in a far distant future.

The more Zack and Aerith thought about it, the more it began to make more sense. Finally, the two of them shared a look and nodded, deciding that they're the only ones who can make a difference; and they had a feeling that either Cloud or someone else had to make a difference, like how Reno was one of the keys to save the world and Time.

"Alright. I'll do it." Aerith finally decided.

"And I'll go with her." Zack added, with determination.

" _Thank you. Both of you._ " Minerva nodded, before explaining, " _Child of the Cetra, once you obtain the White Materia, use her power to cast a barrier around the Bahamut-KING, and should you find another way to increase it's power, share it with the one who will be able to destroy the Shadow with her own power of light._ "

"I understand." Aerith nodded.

"So um, h-how do we get back?" Zack asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I'm still not sure how the both of us managed to send Cloud and Sailor Moon back even though neither of them have been in the Lifestream for long since of the light brought them here. Was that you that helped us out with that?"

" _Yes. As you both had known, it was not yet time for either of them to return to the Lifestream. Although, I only opened the link between that and the Cure for Geostigma, it was both of your power and the life still clinging in their chests that allowed them to return to Life. It was also that power that allowed the both of you to return only briefly to give comfort and support to your friends as well._ " Minerva replied.

She then added, " _Also, the child of what is yet to come also has powerful connections of the Lifestream. As do another close to her. It is still unclear, but I sense that the truth is approaching. There are many obstacles awaiting, but this path is the most important. I trust you are both ready?_ "

Even though neither of them had an idea on how they will return to life, Aerith and Zack shared another glance, before gazing at Angeal who nodded their support, making them realise that this was goodbye...for possibly a very long time. Nodding again, they gazed back to Minvera and nodded, confirming that they were ready.

Nodding in return, Minvera raised her hand to both of them as it began glowing of the Lifestream, which then caused the entire area around them to become flooded in light. The next thing Aerith and Zack knew, they were floating upward and gapped in surprise, hovering higher and higher, while gazing down with Minvera and Angeal watching them leave.

"A-Angeal! We'll see each other again, like you said!" Zack called out, tears falling. It suddenly made him and Aerith realise that Angeal and Minvera would have to tell everyone they met in the Lifestream of their sudden departure.

"Yeah. See you soon, Zack. Take good care of Aerith and that friend of yourse, Strife." Angeal called up.

Zack nodded, while Aerith gazed at Minvera who smiled warmly, and the Cetra knew, she didn't need to ask. Apparently almost everyone in the Lifestream knew that it was time.

" _Farewell, child of the Cetra._ "

"Thank you, Minvera." Aerith nodded, tears forming in her eyes, as both Minvera and Angeal disappeared. The next thing that happened to Aerith and Zack, the light covered them as they were forced to close their eyes.

Whatever happened next was a mystery to them for the time being, as they were sent back to where they belong; to the Realm of the Living, where they and their friends of the Present and the Future were about to be set towards another dangerous adventure.

* * *

 ** _Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"..._**

 _"Wh-hey, hey!" Reno screamed out, strugging to squirm out of the tightening grasp of the Dahaka's monsterous hand which while it wasn't big enough yet to engulf his legs, it still left him helpless. "Put me down, you overgrown-whatever you are! I didn't do a damn thing to you!"_

 _The dark expression of the Dahaka only glared at him as it tightened it's grip on him and Reno grunted as he was being squeezed to death, causing him to cry out. He was aware of everyone on the ground screaming out his name..._

* * *

Reno softly gasped as he quickly brought himself back to reality and out of the memory of having been captured by the Dahaka. He groaned as he held a hand to his face. At least the rain had long passed, leaving a damp city that was drying up by the afternoon sunlight.

"You alright?" Rude asked as he noticed his best friend's expression, placing a hand onto the younger man's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reno sighed as the two of them walked side by side while making their way towards the quieter streets of Edge. The sun had started to set and had cast a bright orange glow across the city as the taller Turk lead Reno down one of the alleyways. "Rude...It's been three months now. You'd think I'd be completely back to normal."

"Still having nightmares?" Rude asked, concerned.

"Nah, they stopped after the Sailor Squirt and two of her friends saved my butt." Reno shook his head. "Do you I've...become weak lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I've...I dunno, reverted to rookie level or somethin'. I mean..." Reno paused uncomfortably. "Ah hell, this is completely humilating. I'm a 26 friggin' year old Turk and here's me actin' like a 6 year old, for cryin' out loud!"

"You have always acted like a kid." Rude pointed out with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, but I've never been this terrified. Even that damn monster Kadaj summoned is nothing compared to what's in the future." Reno blurted out before thinking and realised too late what he said, letting out another groan. "I wasn't meant to say that."

This made Rude pause and forced Reno to stop walking as well, before the older Turk said firmly, "Reno, this isn't like three months ago. But you have to at least talk to me on what's going on in that thick skull of yours. I know you don't want to embarrass yourself, but this isn't like two years ago. Things changed, so you better talk to me before I hit your damn head so hard you'll end up unconscious!"

Reno blinked in surprise at his taller friend's slightly outburst. "Not sure if you're furious at me or just worried sick."

"Both, and I still owe you that punch on the head for whacking me with that EMR of yours three months ago." Rude replied, "But other than that, I'm worried."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. The whacking you part, I mean." Reno sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Blame Kadaj for that one."

He then sighed before looking around, making sure that there were no one else around and then admitted, "I still can't get over in Chale getting killed to save us. I still feel like crap for lettin' Dr. Ross' boyfriend take my place and having been caught by the Dahaka beforehand still freaks me out. I'm seriously trying to move on, knowing that I still got you, and Tseng, and Elena, and doing whatever I can to keep you guys and the President safe. It's...not that easy. And if I'm a wreck now, imagine how Sailor Moon's feeling in the future; hell, that kid is probably in a worse case than I am, all because she wanted to save me."

By the time he was finished, Reno's chest felt tight and his throat felt uncomfortably warm. He could also feel tears beginning to form and angrily tried to force them back.

"Why did it have to be me? I killed more people than I wanted to count...and I still can't forgive myself for what I did to Sector 7. Why do other people have to pay for my crimes?" Reno asked himself almost feverously. Before he knew what he was doing, Reno threw himself into Rude's chest and sobbed on his shoulder, feeling his friend's arm wrap around his skinny body, giving him a comforting squeeze.

After a few moments, Reno forced himself to stop crying and felt self-disgust with himself for breaking down like that. "Ugh, I really am actin' like a kid. Sorry."

"You had to let it out eventually." Rude pointed out, as the two men released each other. "You've been holding it in for too long, Reno. You still managed to recover halfway for the past three months, you know."

Reno chuckled, wiping away his tears, "Thanks, man. I just didn't wanna make myself look like a baby and worry you guys."

"You're starting to sound like Strife."

The redhead groaned, realising that he was really acting like Cloud when chocobo head had Geostigma three months ago and grumbled, "Do me a favor and knock me on the head, would ya', partner?"

The taller Turk smirked, before punching Reno on the back of the head, a bit too hard, causing the younger Turk to stumble and fall onto the ground.

"OW!" Reno shouted, before pushing himself up while rubbing the back of his head, certain that a bump was slowly forming. He glared at his partner, grumbling, "Not _too_ hard."

"You nearly broke my nose." Rude pointed out.

"Yeah, okay. Guess I deserved that one." Reno sighed, but smiled none the less. It did make him feel better. "Better get back to work. We've wasted enough time as it is, with me being an idiot."

Relieved that Reno was feeling somewhat better and now was all business again, Rude nodded before the two Turks continued onward.

"So, what business does the President have at the ShinRa building?" Reno inquired.

"One of the informants informed him that there was suspicious activity and he wants us to look into it." Rude replied.

"Suspicious activity, huh? And he wants us to look into it?" Reno asked, frowning. "Was it a normal unusual activity, or somethin' else entirely?"

"Not sure. All he heard was that the informat saw someone very unusual. Seemed to be interested in Midgar."

"Huh." Reno sighed, deja vu creeping in and became concerned. "I don't know about you, but since the incidents three months ago and nothing happened during those said months after that, doesn't that just scream really bad news to you?"

"There weren't any disappearences. Might not be related to Time Travel." Rude shrugged, but really, deep down, now that he thought about it, it really does scream really bad news. He wasn't going to voice those thoughts, though. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Reno shrugged, "Guess not. Just got a bad feeling about this, though."

"Whenever you get a bad feeling makes me worried." A familiar voice spoke up from the right, and when the two men turned to look, they saw Elena run up to them as they were all in the central plaza, with the Monument's reconstruction reaching completion.

"Hey, 'Lena." Reno greeted with a wave. "Where's Tseng?"

"He's waiting at the helicopter. We were both ordered to track down whoever or whatever suspicious activity was at the Midgar Ruins, leading to ShinRa Building, but Tseng thought it was a better idea to wait for re-enforcements, and called in the President for permission." Elena explained.

"That figures. Well, if it's just some guy who has a grudge against the company and hopefully not a crazy guy with super powers or time-travelling grudge, then four against one should be a piece a cake." Reno sighed, "Otherwise, this crap's for Strife."

The three of them headed towards the helicopter around the more emptier and larger area of Edge, where Tseng was waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Tseng inquired to the two men.

"Had a bit of too much to drink." Reno shrugged, quickly adding, "But not enough to make me drunk!"

"I certainly hope not." Tseng sighed, before nodding. "Shall we?"

The three other Turks nodded and stepped into the helicopter, which Tseng took the pilot's seat due to Reno having achohol and even the redhead agreed that now was not the best time for him to do the flying even though he was known as the best Pilot in Turk history. Rude shut the latch and took a seat next to Reno in the cockpit while Elena took the co-pilot's seat as Tseng powered the engine. The hum of the engine could be heard, as the helicopter was preparing for takeoff. The helicopter took off into the sky, soaring over the city of Edge and proceeded towards the ruins of the ShinRa Building.

* * *

Cloud had just finished with the paperwork with a sigh of relief. If there was one thing that was most unenjoyable thing in the entire Planet, it was paperwork, no matter what job you had. At least it was out of the way, until the next time more came.

He had some distractions, though. Memories of everything that's happened three months ago and despite that he had found some inner peace with himself, Cloud thought back of the sacrifices of the second incident in that very same month two weeks after the Kadaj incident.

Cloud felt guilty for not being able to prevent the tragedy that occured, and the fact that someone from a far distant future had lost someone; in fact, so many lives were lost, because of the Dahaka, and Hein. And Sailor Moon had to make that choice, which she chose to save Reno.

' _Why couldn't have it been me?_ ' Cloud thought to himself, closing his eyes shut. His earlier confused feelings earlier were slightly pushed back for this thought that came to him again, and despite trying to forgive himself for that, it seemed to reappear once or twice every week.

A jolt of pain suddenly hit him right in the head, like an electical shock zapping him. Cloud grunted as he shut his eyes to try and rid the pain, but the moment he did, a image, like a dream or a nightmare appeared in his mind, painful images with an agonizing sensation similiar to when he had Geostigma.

* * *

 _Cloud wasn't sure if it was just as sick conscious-nightmare, or something else entirely. But all he saw was a strange abyss, the scenery blurry and distorted. Standing in the middle, however, was an unfamiliar in black and purple, with a grin of evil and an insane look in his eyes that reminded Cloud too much of Sephiroth._

 _"I killed her with my own hands. Will you allow me to go unpunished?" The man questioned._

 _Cloud's eyes widened at those words. Killed her? Who was her?_

* * *

But the vision and pain subdued, and Cloud found himself back in reality, eyes wide, his breath somewhat shaky. What the hell was that? Who was that man? And who did he kill?

Growing fear and concern filled up Cloud's heart, as he thought of what it could mean. The girl that was killed by that man's hands...Tifa? Marlene? Yuffie?

Or was it Sailor Moon in the future?

' _No...That's not true!_ ' Cloud thought, furiously. It couldn't be his friends. And it certainly wasn't Aerith since she'd been dead for two years, coming onto three. Suddenly sensing a presence to his right, Cloud jolted from his chair and spun to the suspected intruder, only to find that he was alone.

But he could've sworn he'd just seen...that man from the vision.

' _Something's not right. I have to find out the meaning of this._ ' Cloud realised. If anything happened to his friends again, and he was too late to save them, he couldn't forgive himself on this one.

But that still begged the question.

Who was the mysterious man?

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is really slow, but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long and hopefully it will have some action. But things are heating up already. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Enemy Attacks

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this story. Writers block as usual. Same old excuses and life keeping me busy, ect.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Enemy Attacks.

The helicopter descended down towards the top of the plate that spanned the entire aerial perimeter of the ruined city of Midgar. Due to the great ultimate battle of Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey against Sephiroth three months earlier, the damage of the ShinRa Building had gotten a lot worse and the entire ruined city itself was becoming more and more unstable and dangerous. As the helicopter landed at the base of the former Shinra Headquarters, Reno unlatched the helicopter door and stepped down into the metal plaza, leading to the entrance doors of the large corporate building, followed by his fellow Turks.

"Well," Reno began to remark as he gazed up at the ruins of the building. "This place has seen better days." He then turned to his superior and asked, "So, who exactly are we lookin' for?"

"The description of the man is still unclear. However, the informat stated to have at least seen the man's physical build, unusual outfit and, if I'm remembering correctly, a feather or two in his hair." Tseng replied.

The redhead gave the Wutaiian a skeptical look with an eye-brow raised. "Feathers in his hair? Seriously, man. Is this guy some weirdo with a bad taste in fashion?"

"Whether he may be just an overly-curious citizen or a threat, is still something we need to look into." Tseng told him firmly. "Don't treat this lightly, Reno."

"Yeah, yeah. I know how missions go." Reno rolled his eyes. Deep down, though, he couldn't shake off the very bad vibes about the mysterious person who just happened to enter the building or could be somewhere else in Midgar uninvited and without authorization. Maybe it was trauma of the previous incidents, he wasn't sure. "Let's just get this over with."

The Turks stepped up to the main doors of the former headquarters and pushed them open before walking into the lobby. Everything inside had been guttered and destroyed, lights burnt out, debris laying randomly on the floor that cluttered the place in the near pitch-black darkness. Due to the building having been abandoned for a little over two years, anything could've crept up into this place, like monsters, or possibly people who are still a threat. The four of them snuck around the lobby, careful not to make any sound or alert their target. Surprisingly, the twin elevators looked to still be in tact despite the upper floors being bend and twisted, making it far too dangerous even to make the Elevator descend.

"Well, the only way up and down is the staircase. At least that isn't ruined." Reno commented, before sighing in exasperation, "Too bad it'll take forever to check all of them that way, with the elevators out."

"And with the power out, nothing's gonna work either." Rude added, reaching for a flashlight from his jacket pockets, turning it on to give the team a better view as the sun had now disappeared behind the mountains.

One of them made to respond, but the sudden sound of movement instantly made the Turks fall silent, daring not to make a sound of their own. Someone was approaching, and they could feel it. Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena slowly gazed to the source of the sound, only to quickly jump out of the way when a sudden blast of fire nearly burnt them. It did cause even more damage by sorching the floor and setting the destroyed guest tables and chairs on fire. The Turks quickly recovered as they saw a man that, given the report, matched the description, and he was smiling cruely.

"I see that you have located me. Just as I suspected from the Turks." The man, identified as Caius, which the Turks didn't know yet, stated, amused and mocking to be impressed.

"Who the hell are you?" Reno demanded, glaring at the man. Whoever this guy is, he definitely was trouble. He immediately reached out for his EMR, flicking it to extend it to it's full length as he and his companions stood slowly just in case the guy decided to attack again. Tseng and Elena already brought out their handguns as well while keeping them out of sight of their target who had unexpectedly attacked them and their two comrades.

Instead of answering the redhead's question, Caius' attention turned to him, remarking, "You are Reno, the Fastest of the Turks, Second in Command and the former keeper of the Eighth and Final Spirit."

If Reno hadn't been shocked before, he certainly was now. His eyes widened as his mouth fell open slightly in speechless disbelief, memories of what happened all those months ago almost came flooding back, and a deja vu surging. How the hell did this guy know who he was and that he had the Spirit that Aki from the future needed? There was absolutely no way in hell that this guy could've possibly known!

"H-how did you-?" Reno cut himself off, unable to hide the shock and unable to finish.

"Because I've seen everything." Caius responded, smirking. "But it's not you I'm after."

"Then what is it that you want?" Tseng demanded, taking a step forward.

"Your deaths, and the deaths of those who stand in my way." Caius answered, holding out a massively strangely designed sword that the Turks had no idea who made it. It looked just as dangerous as it's wielder, so they stood in defense stances.

' _Worse comes to worse, I'd say Sailor Moon might've been here by now._ ' Reno thought to himself.

The Turks were not going to let Caius' sickening goals happen. Despite not knowing what his skills were, they had to try to stop him at least. Tseng and Elena both shot fires at Caius who smirked and simply jumped to avoid the gunshots, descending down to strike at the Turks who jumped out of the way again. Reno took this chance to whack Caius on the back but was flung back himself by the target who knocked him back with his sword. The redhead crashed into the wall near the hidden emegancy room that Rufus was in to save himself two years ago.

Reno hissed as the heaviness of the impact hit him pretty hard. He was gonna be in for a huge bruise or fifteen by tomorrow morning if they survived this, while wiping his lower lip that had a tiny speck of blood he could now taste from the small wound he rechieved. Rude charged to punch Caius only to be punched in the face and knocked back to another wall, in a similiar position as his partner.

Tseng and Elena both charged while careful not to have Caius see their movements, by first firing more shots at him which he blocked with some kind of barrier, then attempted to fight him with their material arts, but he surprisingly and shockingly blocked them, punching Elena in the stomach which sent her flying and crashing into Tseng who was thrown back with her into the pile of fallen and broken chairs, both of them winching at the impact.

Reno used this time to try and pull himself back up, winching as he was forced to do it slowly, but successfully done it. He tried to make a surprise attack by unleashing a surge of electricity from his weapon with a swipe in the air, but to his shock, Caius saw this coming and swung his sword to not only stop it, but also unleash a dark cloud that covered the entire room, leaving the Turks with little to no chance of being able to see anything.

Despite this, Reno did his best to fight down the surge of panic, while snarling at Caius...wherever he was, "You don't like to play fair, do you!?"

"Life is never fair." Caius' embodied voice stated.

As Reno tried to locate where Caius' voice was coming from, he was too late to notice the man's hand that reached out from the thickness of the smoke that latched around his throat, squeezing it as the Turk also found himself being lifted a few inches off the ground. Reno felt his air running out, gasping for breath, as he tried to punch and kick his way out of the tight grasp. Unfortunately, Caius was stronger than him; hell, he was stronger than Rude.

"W-What...is it...that you want!?" Reno gasped, gagging as he was slowly being choaked to death, but he kept fighting on.

"I've been torn away from my desires so many times, so if I can't have a good life, why should ANYONE else!?" Caius snarled, tightening his grip on the Turk with every cruel intention to give him a slow, painful death.

"What the hell...are you talking about?" Reno gasped, quickly feeling breath become hitched.

"All connected to the light must be perished. You and all others must suffer the pain I went through for eternity, and punish those who had broken the sacred laws." Caius explained.

"That won't happen!" Reno grunted, struggling to keep himself conscious as his vision began to darken. "Y-You still have others to worry about! They'll stop you even after you killed us."

Caius just laughed and tightened his grip, "No one will stop me. Especially those who had saved many others. There is no future for anyone, no light, no families...nothing. Once I'm finished with you, they'll be next."

"If you're going to kill me, then show some honor and get on with it." Reno struggled to escape, even struggling to speak now.

Whatever Caius was about to say as he prepared to stab Reno with his sword, it was left unsaid, because two gunshots hit Caius' arms, causing the enemy to yell in agony and forced him to lose his grip on Reno who fell to the floor, regaining his breath as he coughed, winching in pain at how sore his throat was and he scattered out of the way as the fog finally cleared, while Rude ambushed on Caius from behind, punching him in the back of the head while Tseng and Elena stood by Reno's left, their guns aimed at Caius.

Recovering enough to continue fighting, Reno recovered his EMR and charged, giving Caius a swift hit on the jawline to catch him off-guard before the redhead and his partner kicked him in the stomach, causing Caius to stumble back slightly.

"Hmph." Caius muttered, mentally admitting that he didn't see that coming. He glared at the Turks, "That's enough." and before Reno and Rude could even initiate an attack together, Caius swung his sword that created a huge gust of wind that forced the two men back, colliding with Tseng and Elena, wiping all four of the Turks to the floor.

Caius slowly approached the four Turks before stopping just over them with an expression of pure hatred, "This is my last warning. I will kill every single one of you, and nothing, and I mean nothing, will get in my way!"

With that, he simply vanished into the cloud of darkness, leaving the stunned Turks behind. After a moment of complete silence, the four of them slowly recuperated, getting back onto their feet.

Reno coughed a little while rubbing his throat, turning to Tseng and Elena, "Thanks for the rescue. I seriously owe you guys."

"Are you alright?" Tseng asked.

"Aside from nearly being choaked to death, I'm fine." The redhead replied. He then nearly shouted, "But this is serious! Not sure why, but I got a feelin' that guy's from the future, or how the hell else did he know I had the Eighth Spirit inside me!? He wants to destroy the world, and the future, and ruin people's lives! It's damn serious. First Ultimecia and Sephiroth, then Kadaj's group, then the Dahaka and Hein and the Phantoms, and now this."

"If it's true...then do you think he knows about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team in the future?" Elena asked worriedly.

"If he is aware of Reno having the possession of the Spirit, then I'm afraid it's most likely." Tseng grimly nodded. "Rufus deserves to have an accurate report of the mission, especially of the threat of someone as powerful as that man. As long as he remains..."

Reno sighed, "It's not good. For anyone. Especially both Sailor Moon and Cloud." he concluded.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

As it had been getting late, the Sailor Team and their friends returned to their rooms at the Hotel for the night to try and continue whatever leftover time-off they had left while at the same time figure out the new mystery of Serena's vision as well as trying to solve the problem of the recent incidents.

In her, Madision and Kero's room, however, Sakura was softly groaning as another dream was showing her another vision...

* * *

 _She found herself in the area of green lights again. This time, they were more recongizable. Was this the Lifestream? Sakura wasn't quite certain, but remembering the aftermath of Ultimecia's defeat, it sure looked like it._

 _Looking around, Sakura noticed something unusual. Not too far away, was a glow of light and as Sakura tried to focus her eyes to see what was in in front of it, or rather, who was in front of it, they widened as the angelic figure in armor appeared. It was an unfamiliar woman._

 _"...Um...e-excuse me. Who are you?" Sakura politely asked, a little nervously._

 _Instead of answering, the woman just raised a hand to point at something...something behind Sakura who, hesitating at first, slowly turned around and saw another light appearing. Shielding her eyes with an arm, Sakura then lowered it slowly as another unfamiliar woman, looking a bit like a warrior or something, slowly approach before she stopped._

 _"...Who?" Sakura muttered._

 _The silhouette of the woman just stood there. Though what she did say confused Sakura._

 _"Beware of the Future Shadow." She told Sakura firmly._

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open, though not from what one would think as a nightmare. But in alarm of a warning that greatly confused her even further as she sat up, finding that it was still in the middle of the night. She remembered everything from the new dream.

Who were the two women? Beware of the Future Shadow? What did the silhouette person mean?

Suddenly jerking slightly, Sakura glanced at the door and for a split second, she could've sworn...she saw someone leering from behind from the hallway. Nervously but sensing something dangerous, and despite knowing that it was better to check in with her friends, Sakura knew what she had to do.

So as she silently got changed out of her Pjs and into her travelling clothes, Sakura silently left the room and saw the silhouette of a figure...much different and quite possibly a man, leave. Hesitating, Sakura silently followed it, fully unaware that she wasn't the only one awake.

* * *

Serena couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried without waking the others up, her mind was too focused on both the situation and the haunting vision she just had. Who were the two people fighting? Who was the girl that had died? What was with the dangers of the strange Bahamut-KING? Not only that, she knew that it was going to take a very long time for her to forgive herself with her actions.

But she didn't want to dwell into it. She learned her lesson the last time it happened.

Which was for best, because she heard footsteps from outside of her, Darien, Rini and Lusie's room. Curious to who would be up at this time of night, Serena slowly got up and peered through the peephole of the door. To her confusion, Sakura, fully dressed, was passing it before vanishing.

What was Sakura doing?

Nodding to herself, Serena silently got dressed and as quietly as possible left her room to secretly follow her friend. But her movement had woken up Rini who noticed the teenage-self of her mother sneak out.

"Huh?" Rini muttered, confused and quickly concerned.

* * *

No sooner had Rini woken up, she immediately woken up Darien and Lusie, and in turn, realising that Serena and Sakura had snuck out, the Sailor Team and their friends woke up, and those who wore clothes got dressed to head out to find out what was going on...

Well...except Sid who was hanging over the side of his make-shift bed, hanging upside down awkwardly, snoring away loudly and pretty much dreaming.

"Sid? Hey, Sid!" Manny, while wanting to go back to sleep himself, tried to lure his sloth friend awake. To his and Diego's annoyance, Sid was far too into dreamland.

He even began sleep-talking, "...I'll have...'nother blueberry...pie..." before snoring again.

"Ugh!" Manny groaned, before yelling, right at Sid's eardrum, "For crying out loud, Sid! WILL YOU WAKE UP!?"

This did the trick, as Sid cried out in alarm before tumbling out of bed and crashing onto the ground with a thud, ranting, "Ow!"

Now that everyone was up, they all hurried to follow Serena who was following Sakura who was following the mysterious figure.

* * *

Sakura slowly made her way down the streets of Medge, hoping to not get the mysterious man's attention but still followed him. She wasn't sure why, but there was something strange and she suddenly had a feeling that he might be part of the situation or something else is going on. Peering around the corner, she then silently followed, having already summoned her Staff, just in case.

She then noticed something else odd; several other people, looking hypnotized, on the other side of the walkpath road, heading to the same direction. That's when Sakura knew that something was wrong. So she continued on at her destination.

While she was tailed by Serena who peered around the corner, watching her friend go.

"I wonder where she could be going?" Serena muttered to herself.

"Serena!" A familiar voice cried out.

The Moon Princess turned and to her relief and surprise, the rest of the group had awoken up, changed into normal clothes and went up to her, as Ash had been the one to call out.

"Oh, hi! Glad you're here. Look at Sakura." Serena greeted, before pointing at where Sakura had gone, "She looks like she's following someone in the middle of the street."

"That's not only weird thing going on." Diego commented as he looked to the side, causing Serena to gaze at the saber in confusion.

"Whoa!" Sora cried out as he and the rest of the group followed Diego's gaze with wide eyes, and in Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Ash and Piplup's case, freaked out expressions. "Look at that!"

Finally, Serena looked at the direction Sora was pointing, and freaked out herself, crying out, "Oooh! What's happening!?" also noticing many people, some they recongised as passers they'd seen during their stay here in Medge, and others they didn't recongise.

"Hey, they look like they're being hypnotized." Brock thought, noticing the dull look in the people's eyes, and he was right.

"It's like they're being controlled against their will." Cloud thought deeply, and he could sense it.

Sid, being one of the stupider members of the Sailor Team, thought deepily as he asked, "Hmm, do you think this is some sort of a new game they're playing?"

"Not at all!" Misty pointed out with a dumbfound sweatdrop, wondering where the slot got that dumb idea.

"Gawrsh, if something ain't possessing the rest of us, then maybe that's why Sakura snuck out because she sensed it too. Or maybe she's being possessed like those fellers." Goofy thought, worriedly.

Amy's brows furrowed, "You're right. Someone or something is doing this. Something very unsual."

"And if that's the case, then I bet it's somethin' related to what's been happening lately." Mickey agreed firmly.

That's when Max heard something ring in his ears, something echoing. Like...

Gapping in confusion, he then turned to his friends and sister, asking almost urgently, "Hey, do you guys hear a voice echoing all over the place?"

"A voice?" Shrek asked, dumbfound at first. But as he and everyone else all listened to what the nine year old boy was talking about, they were all surprised and becoming more firm when they realised that Max was right.

They all listened carefully, and sure enough, they could hear something that, unknowingly to them, Sakura had heard in her dream just almost 20 minutes ago.

" _ **...Beware of the Future Shadow...**_ " The voice, sounding like a firm but young woman, echoed almost too quietly.

" _'Beware of the Future Shadow'_?" Riku repeated, frowning in concern.

"What does it mean?" Ash asked, confused.

"It's not that Dahaka, since we already defeated him." Mickey pointed out, gazing where the people were going and where Sakura had gone. "That means it's someone else very dangerous and I betcha they're right that way!"

"I bet you're right, Your Majesty." Sora nodded in firm agreement.

"It's very close. We better get going and help Sakura before she gets hurt." Kero firmly told the group who all nodded in agreement.

Mickey then turned to Minnie and instructed, not wanting his wife to get involved, "Minnie, you, Daisy, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Madision, Kairi, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Aerith head back to the hotel and wait for us." only to notice that she wasn't there, and he quickly began to worry. "Minnie?"

"Where's the Queen?" Eddie asked, surprised.

"She, Sis', Maddie, and the others are right ahead of us." Crash spoke, pointing at the direction where Sakura had went to, as though it was like an everyday thing. True to the Possum's words, the rest of the group noticed that very group whom they didn't want to get involved were already heading straight towards the destination.

"I'm not waiting around this time, Mickey Mouse. We better hurry!" Minnie called up to her husband, waiting impatiently.

"Minnie! It's too dangerous!" Mickey cried out, hurrying over. Though in retrospect, when it came to his wife, he knew that arguing with her was a losing battle most of the time, and he quickly realised that, given the previous incidents, she didn't want him to be taken away from here yet again in a span of less than a week.

Despite the protests from the rest of the group, they knew that those who were told to go wait were instead making it clear that they were going with them.

"Oh, great." Manny said sarcastically, "At this rate, we'll need vacation _after_ a vacation." before he moved to follow.

"You can say that again." Cloud sighed in agreement. Deep down, though, for some reason, the voice was very familiar. And by the thoughtful expressions of Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie, he knew that they somehow recongised it as well.

Which meant that this was indeed part of the incidents that occured.

* * *

Sakura wasn't certain what was happening. Somehow, the people who were somehow hypnotized just...disappeared into some kind of portal, which gave out some kind of energy, and there was no sign of the mysterious silhouette man, much to her frustration. She did hide behind a slide that was oddly shaped like a statue, reminding her of the Penguin slide back on Earth in her hometown.

She could sense something dangerous within that portal, and she knew, this was another dangerous incident.

' _What's going on? Where are those people going?_ ' Sakura thought to herself, worriedly. She considered on heading back to the hotel and warn her friends about this. Probably a good idea.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice spoke behind her.

This gave Sakura a fright as she screamed while quickly turning around, only to relax a little when she realised it was just Rini who had already transformed into Sailor Mini Moon. The rest of the Sailor Scouts had already transformed and Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask. The rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie were there as well.

Well, at least she didn't have to worry about heading back to the hotel.

"Sakura Avalon! What were you thinking going off on your own like that?" Minnie immediately scolded the twelve year old human girl, which, given how Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Daisy were the only ones who had known the Queen for a very long time, surprised and somewhat scared everyone else at her tone. Sure, they'd seen her angry before, and that was at Maleficent back at Disney Castle. But then again, that was reasonable.

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied, guiltily. "It won't happen again." bowing her head slightly with her eyes closed in a silent plea for Minnie and everyone not to get mad at her.

Despite that they were a little angry with her, the group just sighed and decided to let this slide, with Cloud shaking his head slightly, muttering, "...Kids."

"Why did you sneak off like that without telling us?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I had another dream, and I saw two unfamiliar women. One glowed in light and looked like an angel or something, and another one who, was silhouette, but I could hear her say something. She said, 'Beware of the Future Shadow'. When I woke up, I noticed that someone was lingering at the bedroom door, so I followed him. But I lost track and...now these people who're sleep-walking are disappearing into that portal there." Sakura explained, while gazing back at the mysterious portal, which the rest of the group finally noticed and softly gasped in worry and horror.

But as they hurriedly raced over to try and stop the last of the people, that being a little girl with long light blueish hair, a blast of energy suddenly appeared in front of them and forced the group to stop while shielding each other and themselves from the blast. Thankfully, none of them were hurt, but the portal disappeared and the people who were hypnotized were all gone.

"Where'd that blast come from?" Donkey asked, starting to become hysterical.

"Where do you think?" An unfamiliar male voice, with a deep tone, inquired out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around to try and find the source of the voice until they all looked up to see an unfamiliar man standing on the top of another statue. However, something jerked in the minds of Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie, because all four of them softly gasped as they somewhat recongised him, and Cloud's eyes widened before narrowing. Something was strongly familiar with the man, but unfortunately, he couldn't remember right now, which was frustrating.

"Who're you!?" Sora demanded, already feeling that the guy was bad news.

Sailor Moon thought the man was familiar too, but when she did remember where she'd seen him, her eyes widened in sheer horror. She knew who he was; at least, she knew where he came from. His name, however, was still unknown to her.

The man with violet shoulder-length hair, deep dark eyes, a full attire of dark and light lavander and purple unlike any other, possibly from chosen warrior times.

"He's..." Sailor Moon began, somewhat shakily, which quickly caused her friends and family to glance at her, confused and worried.

"Sailor Moon? What is it?" Kairi asked, worriedly.

"He's the guy I saw in the Dimensional Scream!" Sailor Moon finally managed, which caused a reaction of shock and disbelief from everyone else who turned back to the man, Caius who'd, unknown to the group, somehow ended up in the future after having been in the past.

"No way...!" Crash gapped, in a mouth-open shock.

"That's not good news." Eddie shuddered nervously.

Caius just smirked evilly before snapping his fingers and dark patches appeared on the ground surrounding the group who tensed. To their shock, confusion and dismay, familiar Dragon-Wolf like things appeared emerged, growling dangerously at the group who recongised them a moment later and quickly stood in defenses, except those who couldn't fight much while Mickey and the others stood to defend Minnie, Daisy, Max, Madison, Donkey, Ellie, Crash and Eddie.

"Oh, no." Diego moaned.

"Oh, not these guys again!" Shrek groaned. First and last time he and the others saw these monsters was when Kadaj's group arrived from the past and summoned these monsters with them to attack.

Quickly enough, Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sora, Riku and Ash summoned their Keyblades while Sakura chanted her Staff into her Keyblade and the rest stood in stances while Goofy summoned his shield, Donald summoned his Staff, Yuffie took out her Shuriken and Cloud took out his Fusion Swords. Immediately most of the group fought against the monsters who launched an attack against the heroes. Goofy stood protecting Minnie, Daisy, Max, Madison, Aerith, Ellie, Crash and Eddie while the Pokemon Trainers also called out their Pokemon.

"Firey!" Sakura enchanted, slamming her staff onto the card which magically transformed and fire burned three of the monsters into oblivion. This was followed by Sailor Mars chanting, "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" which her fire abilities also burned three other monsters and destroyed them, and May's Blaziken did the same with Fire-Spin attack.

Unfortunately, Donkey and Sid however were unable to avoid the monsters and were chased by one as they screamed in fear. "Ah! Get away!" Donkey screamed at the monster.

"Leave me alone! I'm allergic to being eaten!" Sid cried out.

The two and the monster who was chasing them ran around and around and around and around in circles around the fountain of the area, repeatedly leaving a cloud of dust behind them(anime style).

Meanwhile, Cloud was slashing and destroying the monsters that come up to him before he leaped into the air and did a somersault before descending and thrusted his sword onto the ground, as three blue flash-strikes hit four monsters, killing them instantly, while Tifa, using her martial arts skills, kicked away any monsters that come near her. She teamed up with Fiona who stood on her hands and spun around while kicking several monsters, knocking them back. The two young women then gave one monster each a sucker-punch in the jaws. Yuffie threw her Shuriken at any monsters, her weapon spinning around and slicing away at the monsters that came along.

Sailor Mercury used her Shine-Aqua-illusion attack against other monsters and destroying them instantly, followed by Misty's Gyradous who used Hyrdo-Pump attack and then Donald used a Blizzaraga Spell to freeze several other Monsters who became trapped in solid ice. Sora tossed his Keyblade which sent several Monsters into oblivion before catching it and then whacked and slashed at other monsters expertly. He then casted Thunderaga that was followed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt Attack and Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Crush, creating a huge large of electricity that shocked the monsters who faded away in defeat.

Riku stabbed a monster right into the chest with his Keyblade beforw whirling around and slashed at another, with Tuxedo Mask whacking other monsters behind him to keep up the pace. Ash slashed at another monster while trying copy Sora and Cloud's movements, before whacking another on the head with his Keyblade and then leaped out of the way to avoid another one. Casey's Meganium used Razor Leaf attack to knock away several other Monsters before finishing them off with a Bodyslam attack.

Mickey thrusted and slashed at the Heartlessed with his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade before leaping out of the way when another two attempted to eat him. Fortunately he dodged just in time for the monsters to accidently head-butt into each other, knocking themselves out cold. He then summoned Orbs of Light to defeat several more before somersaulting three-times in mid-air to eliminate another one with ease before leaping and bouncing very hard onto the heads of several more Monsters, finishing them off with a combined Firaga and Thunderaga Spell.

Kairi, having a bit more training since her first Time-Travel incident, whacked monsters one at the time while leaping back to avoid in getting attacked herself. She slashed at several more, getting somewhat better at it.

Shrek punched a monster before head-butting another, and then grabbed another, spun it above his head and then tossed it to other monsters, as the one he fought crashed into them into a pile. Manny grabbed hold of another and tossed it away before stomping on another and when one landed on his back, he squashed it as he slammed it against one of the statues in the area, grunting, "Bring it on, you lizard-headed freak!"

Diego swiped and slashed at a monster with his claws before pouncing at another, slashing at it's neck and killing it, while behind him, Puss leaped and pounched onto others while slashing at the monsters' heads with his Steel before leaping out of the way as another monster ended up killing one of it's own kind.

"Venus, Love, Beauty, Shock!" Sailor Venus chanted as her attack surged through three more monsters, destroying them instantly. She then noticed one of the monsters sneaking up to Sailor Moon from behind and cried out, "Sailor Moon, watch it!"

Sailor Moon turned around just in time to see the monster leaping towards her. Thankfully she holds her Keyblade in her left hand and uses her Moon-Tiara attack at the enemy which is instantly destroyed by the Tiara's contact on it. She then continued on by slashing at another monster with her weapon before chanting the Moon-Watery Card to drown five more monsters.

Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon in the meantime both noticed that Sid and Donkey were in trouble, and when two Princesses from two futures called out to them to duck, Mini Moon uses her Pink-Sugar-Heart attack on her Twinkle Bell while Future-Mini Moon uses her Moon-Wand to call out her Moon-Sugar-Heart attack which just in time Sid and Donkey dodged while the Monster is destroyed by the twin power of the two Mini Moons attack. Sid and Donkey noticed this and then sighed in relief.

Brock's Crogunk finished off the remaining three monsters with both Poison Sting and Poison Jab attacks, before everyone regrouped and glared at Caius who wasn't impressed that the Sailor Team and their friends had defeated the monsters with ease.

"You fools infuriate me!" Caius hissed angrily.

"Same goes for you!" Sailor Moon responded, before saying her usual motto in a slightly different way, "Your evil plot in trying to capture the innocent with your evil hypnosis is unforgivable! Everyone who came here or who live here want peace and we will never let you take that away! On behalf of Love-"

"On behalf of Justice!" Sailor Mini Moon added while having mimicked Sailor Moon's movements, as did Future Mini Moon who echoed, "And on behalf of Light!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And I am Future-Mini Moon!"

"And in the name of the Moon..." Sailor Moon continued.

"We shall punish you!" She, Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon concluded.

"We're here to punish you too!" Sakura added.

"Yeah! We're the Sailor Team!" Ash concluded, gesturing at not only the rest of the Sailor Team who nodded, but also all of their friends who, despite only being partial-members, also nodded. Because whether this guy can really turn into a Bahamut or not, none of them were going to let him get his way of causing trouble to the Realm of Light.

To their confusion and suspicion, Caius just laughed, "Of course you are. The warriors of the Realm of Light."

That shocked the group.

"How do you know about us and the Realm of Light!?" Sora demanded.

"And what did you do to those people you kidnapped?" Donkey added.

"To answer your questions in order, I know more of the Realm of Light as well as all of you than either of you can ever imagine. As for the people, well, that is for me to decide. And speaking of decisions, I believe our ultimate battle and your eternal demise shall be put to a more...preferable place and time." Caius explained with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Cloud demanded.

"I think you should know more than anyone, Cloud Strife. Only that, without your memories, it's becoming obvious that you're starting to disappear." Caius grinned evilly.

Everyone felt chills down their spines, and despite not fully understanding what Caius was talking about, the fact that, given the Time-Travelling and his words, meant that he too can traverse back and forth through time. Cloud hissed before yelling as he leaped up despite his friends' protests.

His Fusion Sword clashed against Caius's huge Sword, creating a small spark the moment the weapons collided and Cloud struggled to overpower the new dangerous enemy, one whom was becoming more and more familiar.

"You're not getting your way!" Cloud grunted.

"If you really mean that, then perhaps you should know better than to interfere with the current laws of time." Caius stated, before clashing against Cloud before slamming the latter backwards. The spiky-haired young man was flung towards the others, colliding with Shrek and Tuxedo Mask as all three of them accidently crashed into Diego and all four of them landed on the ground, hard, much to everyone else's worry.

Caius then vanished into a mist of darkness, chuckling evilly which his voice echoed. Just as soon as he did, however, to everyone's dismay, a familiar portal that they'd seen a few times since their time here in Medge appeared. It didn't take the heroes long to realise what it was, and they were shocked that it was now connected to the man whom they still didn't know his name.

"Again!?" Crash asked in horror.

"How many times has this happened!?" Eddie shrieked in horror.

Mickey quickly ordered, "Hang on to something!" and that's what everyone did, clinging onto anything strong enough against the sucking-winds that quickly began to suck everyone into the portal while the group hanged on as much as possible to avoid in getting swallowed up.

But some of them couldn't hang on for much longer, as Sailor Mini Moon, Ash, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Mickey, and Donald lost their grips and they were all swallowed up by the portal, screaming while the rest of the group gasped in horror. Shortly, Kairi was next, as Sora tried to hang onto her, but he was soon following her.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku cried out, leaping into the portal without thinking, and Goofy lost his grip before being sucked into the portal as well. Sailor Mars, not willing to lose her friends again, lets go and follows them shortly after. The rest of them, horrified, were about to follow but the portal closed up and the winds died down. Soon, everything was calm again, but Sailor Moon and some of the Sailor Team were gone again, and the rest of them were horrified, especially Tuxedo Mask, Minnie, Daisy, and Cloud.

"Will they be alright?" Madison asked, worriedly, after a few moments of horrified silence.

Cloud, kicking himself for being unable to save his friends again, lowered his head in guilt before answering eventually, "I don't know..." before continuing firmly, for the sake of Sailor Moon and the others, "But we shouldn't think that they won't."

"Who was that creepy guy? And why didn't he turn into a Bahamut?" Sid asked.

"Whoever he is...I know I've seen him before." Cloud replied.

"Me too." Tifa added.

"Yeah, and considering how he attacked us, he definitely isn't on the good list." Yuffie nodded in agreement.

That was then Aerith of a name that finally answered their questions of who the man was, and that more memories came to her, Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie.

"Caius." The Flower Girl muttered.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Tifa had just snuggled Marlene into bed and wished her a goodnight before silently leaving her and Barret's room as silently as possible. Denzel was already put to bed himself and Cloud still had a bit of paperwork before he can call it a night. She then went to the other guest rooms before nodding to herself, pleased that everything was all sorted.

Reason for that was, to her excitement, Cid and Yuffie were coming over and, while Tifa didn't know about Vincent, the Ex-Turk had let her know that he would see into coming for a visit as well. Nanaki was unable to join them due to wanting to sort things out in Cosmo Canyon, and Reeve was still busy in restoring the Gold Saucer after the GMO incident three months ago, with the SeeDs aiding them as well as continuing their own missions, which were understandable.

As Tifa passed Cloud's room which was also used as his office, she paused when the door was slightly open, and she could clearly see him doing his paperwork. She couldn't help but smile a little before heading downstairs to finish up the last bit of cleaning.

For some reason, her face heated up slightly. Maybe Reno was right about his earlier theory.

Shaking her head while reaching the bottom and into the main bar, the young woman giggled, whispering to herself, "That's just silly. What does Reno know, anyway?"

Tifa was suddenly brought out of her thoughts; both of the feeling and of her last minute clean up job, when a bit of flash of light was shown from outside before fading, and it was followed by a bunch of screams, most were familiar, and two that were unfamiliar, before a crashing thud and groans and yelps were heard coming from just outside of the Bar.

Softly gasping, Tifa cautionly raced to see what was going on. When she opened the door, she gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief; Four of the Sailor Scouts, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Mickey, as well as Misty and Brock which Tifa didn't recongise, were laying slightly crippled on the ground, having just went through yet another time-travelling event. Though Sailor Moon was absent.

' _What happened?_ ' Tifa thought to herself worriedly, before turning back inside and cried out for Cloud who, having also seen the flash and heard the screams, along with Barret, came racing down and already met up with her before the two men also saw what happened.

"The Sailor Team?" Cloud asked, shocked and confused.

"The hell just happened now?" Barret asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but they need help, fast!" Tifa told the two men, who didn't need any further encouragement before all three them hurried to help their friends, while questions filled up their minds.

As did to the Sailor Team.

Where were Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon, Goofy and Sakura? More importantly, what was happening now that caused their friends from the future to arrive in the past again?

Little did they know that Cloud at least was about to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: At least there's some action here. More will be coming soonish when I'm able. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Missing and Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. Hopefully this story will be completed by the end of this year. If not, then mid-next year the latest.**

 **So, here's another new chapter.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Missing and Reunion.

While Sailor Moon was thankful for not having landed in the Lifestream waters in Aerith's Church, the landing on the wooden floor in the very same place she landed twice in a span of two weeks in the future wasn't fun. Especially since she and Sakura had such a bumpy ride. Not to mention that there were no signs of the rest of the team who had gone with the two.

"Sakura, you okay?" Sailor Moon asked, worriedly as she helped her younger friend stand up.

"Y-yeah. I guess." Sakura answered, somewhat shakily. "Time-traveling is not fun."

The Moon Princess sighed while glancing around their surroundings, "Especially since we landed in the same place three times...at least I have."

"I wonder where the others are." Sakura mumured, noticing that the two of them were alone.

"I hope they're okay. They couldn't have gone too far." Sailor Moon said. Whatever that man did, he certainly had a huge grudge against her and the rest of her friends. Why, though? Who was he? And why did it involve being here in the past again?

Deciding that, as it was late and they needed a place to stay since going out to find their friends in the middle of the dark was a bad idea, Sailor Moon spoke after a few moments of tensed silence, "Let's head over to Tifa's bar for the night. I'm sure it's not that far."

Despite wanting to go and look for the others, Sakura knew that her friend was right, and reluctantedly nodded before the two friends started their way out of Aerith's Church to head to Edge.

* * *

Cloud had felt guilty for leaving suddenly shortly after he and Barret helped Tifa to bring in the Sailor Team, with two new young members that the three of them didn't recongise. But he was greatly worried about Sailor Moon and possibly those who came with. From what Mickey had told him and the others, a new mysterious but dangerous enemy had sent them here back in time once more.

That, and given the unusual vision he just had just moments earlier, made Cloud worry for Sailor Moon's safety. So he knew what he had to do. Without second thought, he now rode through out Edge before making his way to the Midgar Ruins on Fenrir to find the missing leader and others.

 _"I killed her with my own hands. Will you allow me to go unpunished?"_

Cloud shook his head slightly and tried to focus on finding his missing future friends. He knew that he had to worry about who the man was later and that he had to hurry to find Sailor Moon and fast before it was too late.

He was so focused on the thoughts of finding Sailor Moon and the missing others-Sakura, Ash, Goofy, Pikachu and, ironically, Sailor Mini Moon-that Cloud softly gasped when his bike's headlights flashed at a very familiar figure who just happened to be stepping onto the deserted road as he was halfway to Midgar, that he quickly pulled on the brakes and forcefully reared to a stop.

"Hey, WHOA!" Reno shouted as he saw who was coming and leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding in being run over, rolling onto the ground while Cloud side-skid to a stop, nearly falling off. When the two men recovered, the Turk, more than a little shaken, glared at Cloud, "What're you tryin' to do, Strife!? Kill me!?"

"Sorry." Cloud muttered, getting off his bike and approached his former enemy before asking, "What're you doing now? On a mission by yourself?"

"Aside from not plannin' on being squashed like a pancake, I uh...I was just about to call you." Reno answered as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Got some bad news."

The younger man eyed him suspiciously. "Whatever it is that ShinRa can't handle, count me out. I don't have time for this." He bluntly told the Turk.

"Hey, us Turks just got our butts kicked by some new crazy psycho who, unbelievably, is from the future and is hellbent on killing everyone here and in the future that Sailor Squirt and her friends come from!" Reno nearly shouted. "Hell, he even somehow knew that I had that Spirit until three months ago. He's extremely dangerous. I wouldn't have come out here to wait for ya and then called if it wasn't the case."

"Are you sure about that?" Cloud inquired, folding his arms. He really didn't have time for this. Sailor Moon was out there. Though in retrospect, if Reno was telling the truth, then given the circumstances, that could very well explain the Sailor Team's sudden return from the future again. Which meant that Sailor Moon and the others were in more serious danger.

"I'm not lying!" Reno insisted. "Look, I know this is outta the blue and it _has_ been three months since the last time we had a crisis that involved Time Travel. But I'd thought it'd be better to give you a heads up before this guy comes and attacks ya' and everybody else and then it's the Kadaj and GMO incidents all over again."

Cloud gazed at the ground. Three months of peace, and now another incident was happening all over again. Even worse, it was now targeting everyone randomly. Or maybe it was someone who, for unknown reasons, wanted revenge against Sailor Moon for something she was not at fault of. Or, as much as it scared him a little even by thinking about it, the new enemy is much like Sephiroth or the Dahaka.

"Before you got here, did you...happen to have seen anything else unusual? Like a light appearing or something?" Cloud asked.

"No. Why?" Reno blinked, a bit confused.

"I have to find Sailor Moon and others that are missing."

The redhead softly gasped in shock, while Cloud continued, "Mickey and some of his and Sailor Moon's friends appeared in front of the Seventh Heaven a little while ago, with Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Goofy and apparently Sailor Moon's cousin missing. I was on my way to Midgar to see if they're at least in Aerith's Church."

Reno paused for a moment, before groaning aloud and placed a hand to his forehead. "That means he's already gotten those kids involved. It can't get much worse, can it?"

Cloud didn't know how to respond to that. He really didn't this time. Given how the mysterious new enemy not only knew everything that's happened, but he also has once again gotten his friends from the future involved. His mind returned to that unusual vision. That man wanted to kill, and his first victum would be a woman; someone that Cloud cared so much about. Maybe it was Sailor Moon.

"Hey, world to Cloud!" Reno's voice snapped Cloud back to reality. "This ain't the time to be dreaming, man."

"I wasn't dreaming." Cloud replied snappishly. "I just..." He sighed, before trying again. "I'm really worried about Sailor Moon and the others."

"Fair enough." Reno sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Seriously. How much more screwed up can Time get?"

All of the sudden, a huge blast sent the two of them back. The two hit the ground hard, as a fiery inferno appeared before them. Coming from within the smoke was none other than Caius, who had just unleashed an orb of fire due to magic, his sword sheathed onto his back.

* * *

The blast was so large that from a short distance, Sailor Moon and Sakura had seen the orange light that lit up over the destroyed debries of Midgar and the two of them stopped short, gasping.

"Did you see that?" Sailor Moon asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I did!" Sakura exclaimed, before saying worriedly, "I hope it's not that man who attacked us in the future."

Sailor Moon didn't respond to that. Her first thoughts on what her friend said were immediately that Cloud could be out there, or someone else she knew and that the man was attacking them. Without saying anything, she sped off into a desperate dash to investigate.

"Sailor Moon! Wait up!" Sakura called out, running after her friend.

She didn't stop. Sailor Moon already summoned her Keyblade and pulled out one of her Moon Cards, chanting, "Jump!" and it's power granted her the ability to jump even higher than normal. She leaped and jumped from one broken concrete to another until she was high in the sky, getting a better idea on where the blast had come from. Nearby she saw a few flashes and could even hear the sound of swords clashing against each other.

"There!" She quickly jumped even further and followed that direction, with Sakura not to far behind as she used her Star Card version of Jump to follow the Moon Princess.

* * *

Cloud looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief; it was the man he'd seen in his vision. The two men slowly stumbled to their feet, backing up a few steps, keeping a safe distance from the new enemy.

"I had thought you would come, Cloud." Caius smirked evilly.

"I only came to find my friends!" Cloud mustured, shooting a glare at Caius.

Caius chuckled deeply, pulling out his sword as he did so to prepare to fight the past-version of the young man he just fought in the future, and for another fight against the former keeper of the Eighth Spirit. "Yes, I am awuare of that. Your goals and future are futile. You and many others must suffer the fate of despair and pain."

Cloud responded by unsheathing his fusion swords while Reno brought out his EMR and flicked it to extend it's length, before the former lunged at the dark-haired man and slashing at him with his sword. Caius smirked and easily evaded the attack, not only dodging Cloud's maneuvers, but thrusting his own monsterous sword at him, though Cloud quickly blocked the attack with his own. The two men clashed as the sounds of the swords clinging echoed through out Midgar, and sending small sparks into the air.

Though Caius did quickly send Cloud flying back and while the latter was thrown to the ground, Reno took Caius's pre-occupied state to charge the enemy and give him a whack across the back with his EMR. Reno quickly ducked as Caius, unamused to see the Turk again, swung his sword at him so fast that the redhead was dangerously close in losing his head. The Turk did managed to kick at his legs, but Caius somersaulted to recover and thrusted his sword to create another massive wind, sending Reno flying back further. At this point, Cloud had already recovered from the earlier mess up and charged at Caius, sword in hand. He brought down the sword and swung, slicing a deep wound in Caius's sword-arm.

Blood shot out from the newly made wound and Caius had to drop his weapon while gripping the injury with his free hand, yelling in pain and hissing in agony. Cloud took the opportunity to raise the sword again, bring it back down for another combination of attacks. Before he had the chance, Caius already evaded the attack and unleashed a a strong wind that caused Cloud's sword to be blown out of his hands. Caius gripped Cloud's neck, applying pressure, squeezing the man's air out of his lungs.

"Moon, Tiara, Magic!" A familiar voice chanted, as a golden Tiara glowing in light flew straight towards Caius, hitting him the back and causing in to yell in pain, loosening his grip on Cloud who dropped to the floor and clutched his throat, coughing and relieved to have air back into his lungs before he and Caius looked to see that Sailor Moon stood above them on a broken pillar.

"Leave my friends alone, whoever you are!" Sailor Moon shouted at the enemy, while Cloud used this chance stumble to his feet and head to retrieve his Sword.

Caius frowned deeply, "You again. Why must you fools get in my way?"

This made Sailor Moon angry as she pointed out with the vains on her head squeezing, "Hey! You're the one who attacked us first! It's your fault that I ended up here!"

"Quite indeed, Sailor Moon." Caius responded calmly, glaring at the teenage young woman. "You're the leader of the Sailor Team, the one who will end the darkness of what is yet to come."

Sailor Moon leaped and landed next to Cloud who retrieved his weapon and Reno joined up with them, while Sailor Moon demanded, "Just who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Caius Ballad; A former warrior much like yourselves, and just so you know, I am not that human!" Caius replied, as his fallen sword disappeared from the ground and at his will, reappeared in his hand as his wound began to heal itself.

"I can see that, but what do you want?" Sailor Moon replied.

"I intend to change the future, by destroying this place, and preventing everything that's happened or will happen; even your own birth, Sailor Moon!" Caius bellowed.

The trio gasped in horror as they heard this; he wants to change the future?

"That won't happen!" Cloud yelled, immediately stepping in front of Sailor Moon to protect her.

"Don't mock me!" Caius roared, leaping into the air and thrusted his sword sideways which created some kind of thrust of darkness heading towards Sailor Moon, Cloud and Reno who tensed and froze. They couldn't move on time.

"SHIELD!"

A familiar power of the Shield Card appeared, but it didn't come from Sailor Moon's Moon Card even though it protected her and two of her friends. When the three of them looked up, Sakura had landed in front of them and summoned the Star Card of Shield to save them this time.

"Sakura!" Sailor Moon cried out, relieved and worried.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura yelled at Caius who landed on the ground gracefully and slowly approached the four of them before stopping three feet from them.

"It is your destiny to die; all of you, and those you cherish and love." Caius replied, then eyed directly at Sakura, and added, "Especially you, Sakura."

Sakura blinked, surprised that the man had known her name. Caius didn't seem to intend to continue, however, because he leaped into the air and concluded, "I will return soon, and I will be there when you all die!" before he vanished into a teleportation of darkness, his laughter echoing through the night.

"Get back here!" Cloud yelled, feeling himself lose his voice due to yelling.

"Come back here, you coward!" Sailor Moon shouted, but she knew that Caius was gone.

Reno grunted before kicking the dirt on the ground, grunting, "Damn it!"

Dismissing the Shield's power as it returned to it's Card form, Sakura felt confused and very worried. What was that man talking about? How much did he really know? Shaking her head, she turned to her two friends and the Turk, asking, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for shielding us, Sakura." Sailor Moon replied, and both Cloud and Reno nodded in agreement. She then turned to both of them and asked, "What just happened? Did he attack you guys?"

"Yeah. I was on my way to the Church to find you and the others. Mickey and some of your other friends landed in front of the Bar in Edge." Cloud replied, before asking, "How did you know we were here?"

"We saw an explosion as we were heading to Edge. I got worried and thought that guy Caius attacked you, since I kinda had a feeling you were gonna find us anyway." Sailor Moon said.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Caius? Is that that man's name?"

"Yeah, and he'd shown up before you kids came back." Reno answered this time. "Me, Tseng, Rude and Elena were investigating the ShinRa building when he attacked us since an informant spotted him earlier. He's very dangerous and he wants to kill everyone and well, destroy everything. He even knew about me and what happened three months ago."

Both Sailor Moon and Sakura were stunned as they exclaimed in surprised unison, "Three months ago!?"

"For us, it was only three days since that happened." Sailor Moon muttered as she sweatdropped.

"Only three days?" Cloud asked, shocked. "Why did he attack you?"

"Not sure. But if what Reno said is right, then Caius is another problem." Sailor Moon said, then lowered her gaze to the ground and thought about what Caius had said. He wants to kill everyone and change the future. Was he like Hein who wanted to change history by killing Sailor Moon herself in belief for a better future? Was it really her fault that things ended up like this?

"Aren't Ash and the others catching up with you two?" Cloud's voice snapped Sailor Moon back to reality, causing the latter to glance at him.

"Ash and the others? You haven't seen them yet?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Mickey and the rest of your friends, including two others I haven't met yet are at the Bar. They thought Ash, Pikachu, Goofy and even Sailor Moon's cousin Sailor Mini Moon were with you." Cloud replied.

"You sure this 'Sailor Mini Moon' is Sailor Moon's cousin and not her sister?" Reno asked, skeptical at the resemblence of the two names.

Both Sailor Moon and Sakura gasped before sharing a worried glance. So now Ash, Pikachu, Rini and Goofy were missing? They turned back to the two men and Sailor Moon replied, "I thought they were with the others!"

"Yeah, so did I!" Sakura added.

Just then, Reno's PHS buzzed a ringtone, and he pulled it out from his pockets and answered it, "Reno speaking." he listened to whomever was on the phone before speaking to the person, telling them of what happened.

"I guess we have to out and look for them tomorrow." Cloud muttered to Sailor Moon and Sakura. "I'll call Cid and then we can go and find them and figure out where Caius is."

"I'm not sure where they are, but maybe Sailor Mars can sense where Caius is and sense where Ash and the others are." Sailor Moon suggested.

"She can do that?"

"She's a physic and can read fire and dark thingys inside people's or monster's bodies. Great help through out the past three years in the future."

Sakura then added, "Yeah. She can sense the darkness and auras in everyone. Since Caius has that kind of darkness, maybe we can find him that way."

"And find Mini Moon and the others." Sailor Moon reminded, and Cloud nodded in agreement just as Reno hung up on the phone.

"That was Tseng. He, Rude, Elena and Rufus are gonna arrive at the Bar tomorrow. I told them about the situation, so, looks like we're on another mission together." Reno informed the trio.

"Guess that means you're staying for the night too, right?" Cloud asked, rolling his eyes. Great. Tifa's gonna love this. Pardon the sarcasm.

Reno rolled his eyes this time, "Hey, Tseng ordered me to call you and wait. Not to mention that they kinda left me stranded in Midgar and took the only transportation, and I don't fancy on travelling back to Healen in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, well, the problem us there is the four of us and only one Cloud's bike." Sailor Moon pointed out.

The four of them shared a look, before sighing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Cloud pulled up in front of the Seventh Heaven, and sighed in relief when Reno stumbled off the bike and groaned in relief. Sailor Moon and Sakura both sighed before they and Cloud climbed off one by one as well.

"That was more than a bit of a tight squeeze." Sailor Moon grumbled, before asking her spiky-blond-haired friend, "And why did you have to go so fast anyway, Cloud? It's not like we were in a middle of chasing a bad guy or escaping from bad guys."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Cloud pouted.

"Easy for you to say, Chocobo-head." Reno grumbled. "There were several times I nearly fell off."

Sakura sweatdropped and gently suggested, "Maybe next time, you should bring your car or something."

The redhaired Turk shook his head, "I would've, but there are such a thing as having too much to drink. If I did that, then that's a risk even I'm not willing to take."

"Oh well, At least we're here. So, the others are probably worried by now." Sailor Moon sighed, deciding to drop this issue.

"Yeah. Let's head inside and call it a night. We'll talk more in the morning." Cloud informed, and the other three nodded in agreement.

Yet the four of them were unaware that a small drone hidden behind a corner watched them enter the building. Once they were inside as the lenses zoomed in and out, it then opened up the top of it's head to reveal small repellers and simply flew off into the darkness of night.

* * *

Meanwhile, near Mideel in the forest, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy were walking in the vast forest. They had only woken up an hour ago and were now looking for a nearby place to spend the night in an Inn before they can continue on searching for their missing friends.

"Do you think Serena and the others are okay? Where could they be?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, really worried.

"Don't worry, Rini. If we're lucky, the others could be in Edge by now to look for us and to stop that bad guy." Ash informed the eight year old Sailor Scout.

Goofy nodded in agreement, "He's right. If they're all together, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"I guess you're right. I can't help being worried, especially how Sailor Moon's been feeling lately." Sailor Mini Moon sighed. This made Ash, Pikachu and Goofy share a worried and concerned glance. Maybe it was a time to be very worried.

Just then, in a short distance ahead, a green gentle and somewhat familiar light began to glow, and streams began to flow like a river, causing the four of them to stop in their tracks.

"I wonder what that is." Ash thought, amazed and confused.

"Maybe it's the Lifestream?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, puzzled.

Suddenly sensing something and thinking that there might be a clue to this situation, Ash ran up ahead while saying to the others, "C'mon!" with Pikachu immediately following.

"Ash, wait up!" Sailor Mini Moon quickly hurried to catch up to her friend.

"Shouldn't we look first before we jump right in?" Goofy asked, worriedly. It wasn't long before the fear of being left behind engulfed him and he cried out while hurrying after his younger friends, "Wait for me!"

The light from the Lifestream grew brighter, and Ash and his current companions stopped on top of a small hill as the light grew brighter from the shores of the Mako Lake near the ruins of the village that had been destroyed by one of the WEAPONS two years earlier in the past. As the four gapped in awe, they then hurried to get a closer look. By the time they got there, the light had dimmed and in it's place lying half in the water, were Aerith and Zack who, despite having been revived, were unconscious.

Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy finally made it and all crouched around the two bodies, one whom they recongised almost immediately but were very confused.

"Aerith?" Ash asked, unable to believe his eyes, as he and Mini Moon pulled the unconscious woman out of the water, while Goofy took a big longer due to Zack being heavy since the revived young swordsman had strong muscle. "How did she get here in that lake?"

"Maybe she got stuck in travelling here with us." Sailor Mini Moon thought, puzzled. Though something about this told her that the Aerith she knew wasn't with them in the past at all and this was a different Aerith.

Goofy quirked an eyebrow, pointing out, "I don't think so. This Aerith's wearin' a completely different dress and other girl clothes. And we all appeared in that black Time hole, not that green light from the Lifestream, and I don't know this feller, that's for sure."

"The Lifestream, and then Aerith and this guy appearing out nowhere? Does that mean this is the Aerith here in the past?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, even more stunned and confused. She then gasped and realised, "That means they came back to life! But how?"

Ash looked at the unconscious form of the now apparent past-self of one of his friends, asking more to himself than the others, "What's goin' on?"

Pikachu's ears then perked as he detected movement before turning to the trees and bushes to his left and sparked electricity in his cheeks which got his human friends' attentions as they turned to see what the small Pokemon had sensed. And then there was a strong gust of wind which nearly knocked all six of them into the Mako Lake, before those who were conscious looked again and this time an electricity attack was flying straight towards them, much to their shock.

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly commanded.

"Piikaachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as he launced his attack to block the Lightning bolt, causing a small explosion and everyone had to shield both themselves and the unconscious forms of Aerith and Zack again. When the smoke cleared, a silhouette of a figure suddenly lunged and held up a sword to strike at them.

Goofy shrieked as he reacted quickly by summoning his shield and blocked the attacker's weapon. The owner of the sword leaped back and glared heatedly at the group who looked up and gapped in confusion and surprise that the attacker was no older than Ash, maybe by a year.

Unknown to the group, it was Li.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Li demanded, as the four of them stood up. When they didn't answer, he prompted, "Well?" threatening to attack again.

"Hold on a second!" Ash quickly protested, holding up his hands in surrender. "We weren't doing anything! Really! We just find these people here unconscious!" He then introduced his group, "These are my friends; Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy."

Sailor Mini Moon, Pikachu and Goofy all nodded, before Ash continued while introducing himself, "And I'm Ash. We kinda got lost."

Despite the suspicious expression on Li's face, when he heard Ash explain, something within his mind hit him like a memory. His eyes slowly widen in realization as he lowered his sword. Still he had to question them in order to make sure his sudden hunch feeling was right.

"So, you're the Sailor Team?" The twelve year old boy inquired, which surprised the quartet.

"How did you know?" Goofy asked, confused.

This confirmed his hunch as Li dismissed his sword all together, answering, "My name is Li Showron. Sakura and Madison told me a lot about you and the others."

"You're Li?" Ash asked, recongising the name that Sakura, Kero and Madision mentioned quite a lot. Not to mention that Kero did still call him a kid. He then grew a bit annoyed and asked, "Then why did you attack us?"

"I sensed something earlier and thought it had to do with the mysterious man who forced me here earlier." Li answered, before asking, "But what about these two people?"

"Oh, right!" Ash remembered, turning his attention back to Aerith and Zack's unconscious forms.

"Excuse me, Li. Do you know a town close by from here?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, half-pleadingly.

"I did see a village that is being built with some houses already up. There might be an inn there too." Li replied.

Goofy then said, "Well then, let's skedaddle!"

The kids and Pikachu nodded in agreement before they, awkwardly, helped bring Aerith and Zack while following Li's direction to the village where hopefully they'll find some help. With any luck, they might be able to find the rest of the Sailor Team brought back here in the past too.

* * *

Inside an office within a building in the most deserted parts of Edge which looked to be in a progress of being fully completed, with the walls dark red, book shelves half-full, an old desk and leather chair seated in front of a window with blinds, was a man with an eye-patch, thick black hair and beard. He also seems to be missing a right arm because in it's place was a robotic arm underneath his dark red suit jacket and black long-sleeveless shirt, and black gloves to give out the appearence that he had both hands.

It matched his dark red pants but with leather shoes. He was also over-weight, but that didn't seem to bother him a bit. His skin has been scarred and burnt and had not fully healed, even though his beard had surprisingly grew back. It had been painful, but that was nothing compared to the pure inner hatred for those who ruined his life.

The man had been gazing out of the window on the 22nd floor of the building, staring at the city lights of Edge that slowly began to go out due to many people going to bed for the night, leaving behind a dark city under the sky of stars and and quarter-full Moon.

There was a knock on his door, before the door squeaked open and a man in his late thirties a dark green uniform that resembled to the ShinRa army outfits approached, saluting smartly as he grunted, "Mr. Heidegger, Sir. There has been reports that the AVALANCHE leader Cloud Strife, Lieutenant Reno of the Turks, and the Junior SeeD member Sailor Moon have been spotted in Edge. They have a little girl with them."

"Anything of their current location?" The man, Heidegger, apparently also back from the dead, inquired.

"Yes, sir. Our drones have spotted the four of them entering the rebuilt Seventh Heaven. They seem to be in a group of others, apparently on a new mission."

"So they are at it again." Heidegger growled, dangerously as his reflection showed him becoming very furious. "That brat and those Turks, teaming up with those insufferable children and those terrorists...!"

The soldier gulped nervously as he took a couple steps back. "Sir?"

Heidegger turned around slowly, ordering sharply, "Have those drones watch those fools on their every move. If you see a change, I want results! We must make a move to kill them, the rest of AVALANCHE and then make a move on the Turks before we can assassinate Rufus! As long as that brat lives, ShinRa will never see it's full potential!" and as he finished, he swiped his robotic arm at the desk which smashed his pencil holder and coffee cup to the side and both collided against the wall, smashing into pieces and leaving coffee stains everywhere.

"Y-yes, Sir!" The now terrified soldier stammered, before saluting again and making a hasty retreat out the door before his boss could smash him into the wall into a million pieces. Everyone working for Heidegger knew better than to cross the man or even be in his sight should be become deadly angry.

Breathing heavily to calm down despite wanting a person to toss all over the place to take out his anger, Heidegger turned his attention back to the window and glared down at the city.

"You think you and your friends have killed me, SeeD brat." He whispered, scowling. "But you and that President haven't seen the last of me. Soon, I will get my revenge, ShinRa Company will be rebuilt and fully controlled...And the world will be _mine!_ "

Heidegger, the former supposedly dead Director of SOLDIER and controller of the Turks had been alive for two years and now, the time has time to make his move and gain his revenge on all those who will regret in getting in his way.

* * *

In an Inn that Ash and the others managed to find and, after the townspeople saw that both Aerith and Zack needed a place to rest, rent a room for all seven of them for free, they rested the two apparently revived people into their beds while watching over them.

The group all seated in chairs as the moon shined brightly through the window. The place itself had a homey feeling to it and they were grateful that they could at least stay here for the night until Aerith and Zack woke up even though Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon, Goofy and Li had no idea who Zack was at the moment.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out. We were lucky that you came by." Ash said to Li who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"It was nothing. I don't get why this has happened." Li waved it off.

Sailor Mini Moon sighed, "We don't get it either. But that person you met that brought you here...what did he look like?" as she had a feeling that she hoped wasn't true. But given the situation, she wasn't going to keep her hopes up.

"He had a monsterous sword, and he had this dark aura to him." Li answered.

"Gawrsh, it must be that feller who dragged us here back into the past." Goofy muttered, worriedly.

Ash frowned, "You're probably right. Whatever he's up to is no good, especially how he possessed those people to disappear and then drag us into his scheme." and he clutched his fist in anger. "He even somehow knew who we were."

"How many of you did he send?" Li inquired, showing some concern.

"Well, let's see...there's me, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sakura, Misty, Brock, King Mickey, Donald, Sora, Riku and Kairi." Goofy counted slowly to remember.

Li gasped, "Sakura too!?"

"Yeah. But she's probably with the others in Edge by now. We're worried, but I think they'll be okay." Ash answered, before explaining, "See, all of us and our other friends were in a world called Medge for a vacation after Organization XIII and Ultimecia were defeated. But then a lot of things happened during our stay there."

He, Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy then told Li what happened during the two weeks; the Kadaj incident which occured not long after their arrival, then after the villians and Sephiroth's defeat, they had a week break before the Dahaka returned, along with Phantoms from the 25th Century, and Chale who had sacrificed himself, and despite those battles won, they weren't without any more sacrifices. They concluded to how this incident started and about Sakura and future-Aerith's visions of the Bahamut-KING.

"Bahamut-KING?" Li frowned. That was new to him.

"We're still not sure what it actually is." Ash replied, before he realised something and gazed at Aerith's unconscious form. "Come to think of it, maybe that's why Aerith came back to life with this guy."

"You mean Aerith could be needed to help stop the Bahamut-KING if it attacks?" Goofy asked, reading along the lines.

Sailor Mini Moon blinked, concerned and even more confused. "Wonder why, though? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, she won't tell us until she wakes up. We should rest for the night. It is late." Li suggested as he gazed at the clock on the wall which showed around 11:PM in the middle of the night.

"But shouldn't one of us keep watch on Aerith and her friend?" Goofy pointed out.

"I can do it. Marlene watched over Denzel when he was sick as I was told by Sailor Moon." Sailor Mini Moon volunteered.

"Gawrsh, Mini Moon. That is really sweet of ya, but you need your rest and we got a big day tomorrow if we're gonna go look for our friends." Goofy pointed out, much to Sailor Mini Moon's disappointment.

"He's right. You're still very young to be staying up all night." Li agreed.

Ash smiled softly, saying to his disappointed friend, "Don't worry, Rini. I'll stay up to watch over these two. I'm used to it, anyway."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, saying in the Pokemon language that he'll stay up too to help his human best friend to watch over Aerith and Zack.

"Aww...okay." Sailor Mini Moon slumped, pouting but grudgingly accepting it. She then grumbled, "But I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing I'll be worrying about everyone all night. Especially my Meat-Ball-Headed Mom, who's probably worried sick about us."

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure the others are okay. We'll find them and we're gonna stop that guy and the Bahamut-KING." Ash promised, placing a comforting hand onto Sailor Mini Moon's shoulder.

Even though she couldn't help feeling worried, Ash's support made Sailor Mini Moon feel a bit better and she nodded in agreement and silent thanks to him.

* * *

 _Sakura was again within the green lights of the Lifestream. She looked around, memories of her previous vision still intact. Will she see the mysterious armored woman? Or that silhouette woman? She then blinked in confusion as silhouettes of four familiar people faded in and out once, one at the time; one that looked like Sailor Moon, another that looked like Cloud, the third looked like Tifa, and the fourth...looked like Aerith, but in different clothing._

 _Then in front of her, was another familiar figure, but with mists of darkness surrounding his body before he vanished._

 _"...Caius?" Sakura muttered, scared. She looked around frightfully, worried that he might show up out of nowhere and attack to catch her off-guard. Suddenly sensing movement, Sakura spun around and stood in defense, but blinked when it was the silhouette of the warrior woman, but she looked a bit more clear now._

 _Sakura caught the glimpse of the woman's hair in a shoulder-length ponytail, a black suit-like outfit with shoulder length gloves with metal on it, long boots, side clothes and loose shoulder clothes underneath the shoulder pads. In the middle of her chest was some kind of crystal symbol._

 _"It's you..." Sakura muttered, before asking, "Who are you?"_

 _The woman didn't answer. Instead, she repeated what she told Sakura earlier, "Beware of the Future Shadow of-"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open, before sleepily half-closed due to being tired and having just woken up from another dream. Moaning as she willed herself to wake up, Sakura sat up in the bed of one of the guest rooms she stayed in at Seventh Heaven as the rest of her friends had also guest rooms, some who shared with a few together. The early morning sun shined through her window.

It was that dream again, and it extended. She still didn't know who that woman was, or why she'd seen brief images of Sailor Moon, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith. And that woman, while still silhouette, was a bit more clearer this time, and all she did was repeat her words, but seemed to have cut off when she seemed to add on into it.

Beware of the Future Shadow of...of who?

A thought then occured to her, as Sakura whispered, thinking, "Beware of the Future Shadow of...Caius, maybe?"

That did sound right, but at the same time raised more questions. Future Shadow? Maybe Caius is the darkness from the future? Sakura didn't know.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone in the Sailor Team and their friends, the children and Reno had all woken up after the reunion last night and most were seated at the tables, some still waking up and some had a cup of coffee while breakfest was being made.

Brock and Sailor Jupiter were making said breakfest as they had volunteered, much to Tifa's surprise before being told that the two were good cooks. They were making pancakes with fresh warm maple syrup, with Sailor Jupiter humming to herself.

"Just a little while longer and it'll be ready, guys." Sailor Jupiter announced to her hungry friends.

"Maybe another five minutes, if we're lucky." Brock added, before noticing in slight confusion that two figures stood behind him. There stood Sailor Moon, Sora and Donald who all stared hungrily, dreamingly and dropily as their mouths watered at the delicious food.

Brock cringed in slight disgust with an awkward smile, muttering, "Guys, you're drooling on me." while Sailor Jupiter smiled in embarrassment with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, I know you fellas are hungry, but standin' over there like that ain't gonna make the food cook faster, ya'know." Mickey chuckled, which made the trio slump slightly, dishearted but knew that the King had a point, Cloud and Barret smirk, Marlene and Denzel share a confused glance, Reno roll his eyes, and Tifa, Sakura, Riku and Kairi chuckle while the rest of the Sailor Team sighed, exasperated.

"Some things never change." Misty muttered to herself. "Either Sailor Moon, Sora and Donald have been that way for their whole lives or they've been spending too much time with Ash lately."

"So, is Jupiter's and Brock's cooking really that good? 'Cuz I'm really curious on what it tastes like." Reno inquired, and really, the way how Sailor Moon and two of her friends were leaning over Brock like that was starting to make him feel hungry.

Sakura giggled, and answered, "Tastes good, alright. Actually, I can cook too, but I just know the normal basic house cooking that I learned from my dad."

This made Reno now curious about Sakura's parents despite that he didn't know the twelve year old girl that much, and while it wasn't his business, he had to ask anyway, "Oh, and what does your mom do?"

Apparently it'd been a wrong thing to do, because Sakura sighed, smiling in sadness, "My mom used to work as a model for photos, but...she died when I was three years old. But I always to know that she's in the Lifestream watching me, and I'd think she'd be proud. Plus, I hear about her from the dad all the time."

"Oh..." Reno muttered, now feeling bad for having to ask. He lowered his gaze as he awkwardly and apologetically replied, "Yeah, not easy being young when your parents die." before gazing at Denzel who was busy chatting with Marlene. It made him think about Sector 7 all over again and it ached Reno's heart, knowing that he was responsible for the deaths of the boy's parents.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, and Misty, Sailor Jupiter, even Tifa and Sailor Mars all nodded in agreement, and so did Mickey, surprisingly.

"Tell me about it. The only parent I ever had was my Grandpa." Sailor Mars sighed.

"Gosh, I guess we both have somethin' in comman." Mickey said, smiling in sadness. "My parents died just after I was born, so I've been raised by my grandparents."

"I never had parents to begin with." Misty sighed, "They died when my twin sister Jade and I were babies and we both ended up seperated to which she was adopted by a family who loved Electric type Pokemon and I ended up growing up with my three older sisters."

"You mean no one's adopted you three?" Cloud asked, shocked and already feeling sorry for the young orange-haired girl. Barret, Tifa and Reno both seemed surprise as well.

The water Pokemon trainer nodded, "Yep, and I only found about and met Jade months ago in the future when we were escaping an incoming flood."

"Which that was a flood Sakura and I missed out on due to ending trying to evacuate another village in another past from a flood itself, not to mention avoiding reptile monsters that'd appeared out of nowhere and wanted to have us for-" Sailor Moon was cut off when Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars leaped over and covered her mouth while pulling her away to stop her from continuing due to both Marlene and Denzel being in the room.

"Uh, maybe you should tell the others that scary story when Marlene and Denzel aren't here. Because that part of the adventure was really scary." Sakura pointed out with a sweatdrop.

"Preferably when everyone's not about to have breakfest." Sailor Jupiter added with a sweatdrop of her own.

"You got t'at right." Barret nodded in agreement, concerned for the welfare of his adoptive daughter.

Just then, the door bursted open and...

"SURPRISE!" The familair figure of Yuffie's past-self screamed in excitement, startling everyone in the room as they screamed and jumped in fright, nearly given heart attacks.

"Yuffie!" Mickey exclaimed, both a bit annoyed and relieved.

"For crying out loud, Yuffie! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, still feeling her heart beat wildly at the unexpected scare. Still, she was relieved to see another past-self of one of her friends. Yuffie came in carrying several bags, before dropping them on the floor and running up to hug Tifa, and, seeing the Sailor Team members she recongised, ran up and hugged them as well while Misty and Brock shared a surprised glance, and Reno rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile.

"It's good to see you guys!" Yuffie said happily, before asking Sailor Moon, "When did you get back?"

Sailor Moon flinched, before answering awkwardly, "Um...last night, I think. It's a long story." before she shrieked as Brock inadvertedly shoved her away to greet the past-self of Yuffie.

"Yuffie! Such a beautiful young ninja warrior! Everything that Sailor Moon said brings you justice!" Brock said happily, head over heels again as he grasped the surprised Yuffie's hands and held them in his hand, again in love despite that he did this to her future-self twice already. "My name's Brock, and I happen to be a member of the Sailor Team. Please tell me more about yourself!"

"Uh..." Yuffie mumured awkwardly, not sure what to say about this. Fortunately, she was saved from the further embarrassment when Sailor Mars stormed up at him and pulled hard painfully on his ear, dragging him away from the Wutaiian Princess.

"Oh! Get a grip on yourself, Brock, so I can stop getting a grip on you!" Sailor Mars groaned in sheer irritation.

"Not the ear!" Brock winched painfully while the rest of the Sailor Team sighed in exasperation. Cloud, Tifa and Barret shook their heads, having seen this display happen to Tifa last night, just as Cid walked in and saw this display.

"...Wha's that 'bout?" Cid asked, after greeting a hello to everyone else.

"I was just about to ask the same thing, 'cuz the way how that kid approached Yuffie like that kinda gives me the creeps." Reno commented.

"It's a long story." Sakura sweatdropped, only for the door to open and to her and everyone else's slight surprise but expections, Vincent, Rufus, Tseng, Rude and Elena walked in.

"Well...this is a surprise." Rufus greeted, immediately recongising the Sailor Team.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, sorry for the major delay. Writer's block for this story. I'll try and update this sooner the next time around. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: The New Quests

**A/N: Sorry for the delay yet again. Let's just cut to the chase, and I think this story will most likely be done sometime in 2019. Either way, this is the final chapter of this story I'll be posting on my current/old computer, but that doesn't mean the story itself is finished because I will be continuing(hopefully I won't lose everything) it on my new computer as well as my other stories.**

 **I was meant to post this chapter yesterday, but no one could get into their accounts for hours, so sorry about that.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Quests.

"Well...this is a surprise." Rufus greeted, immediately recongising the Sailor Team.

"Oh, hi Rufus." Sailor Moon greeted back simply, which made Sailor Mercury and Misty scowl scoldingly at the Moon Princess for her sudden attitude despite Mercury having met the President more than once and Misty suddenly seeing this was the man whom was once the enemy of her friends.

Sailor Moon then greeted warmly to Tseng, Rude, Elena and Vincent, "Hey there, guys! How's it been?"

"It's good to see you too, Sailor Moon." Elena greeted back, no longer hostile towards the younger blonde-haired woman.

"Mornin'." Reno waved as his co-workers and superior.

After greetings and meetings, Sailor Moon introduced Misty and Brock to the five others.

"It's nice to meet you." Misty responded to the group, somewhat nervously and realising who Vincent is just yet.

"A pleasure, young lady." Rufus nodded in return.

"Guys, this is Rufus ShinRa, Tseng, Rude, Elena, and-" Sailor Moon then yelped again when Brock, immediately in love with the female Turk, leaped over as soon as the grip on his ear was released.

"Ooh! Elena! What a beautiful name!" Brock exclaimed happily, on one knee and a hand over his heart, before he stood up and, grasped both the Turk's hands and added, "Please, tell me more about yourself and I could help protect you in our dangerous career!"

Sailor Moon panicked, especially when Elena looked more than shocked and a bit disgusted, and Tseng looked somewhat angrily at the younger man. Fortunately, Donald this time came to the rescue and repeated what Sailor Mars did just moments ago.

"Oh Phooey! You just embarrassed us even further, you big palooka!" Donald grunted in sheer annoyance, tugging Brock hard by the ear and pulled him away painfully from Elena who stood, blinking.

"Ow, ow! Ooooow!" Brock grunted and winced.

The rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey and even Cloud groaned in embarrassment, facepalming themselves while those who haven't met Brock until today just stared.

"Care to explain the condition of your friend?" Tseng quired.

Sailor Moon shrugged sheepishly with a sweatdrop, "A little warning; He's kinda love-crazy whenever he meets a new pretty girl. So if I were you, Tseng, I'd keep Elena out of sight when Brock's around. Trust me, he did the same when he met the rest of us." while gesturing at herself, Kairi and the rest of the Sailor Scouts who all nodded in agreement.

Then Sailor Moon finished the introduction by introducing Vincent to Misty and Brock who recovered a moment later.

"He's Vincent!?" The two former Gym Leaders exclaimed, having heard a lot about Vincent, especially since they knew that he held Chaos inside him.

Sailor Moon nodded, then introduced the rest of the Turks, the ShinRa President and Vincent to the two other members of the Sailor Team they haven't met before. "Guys, let me introduce you to Ash's best friends and first travelling companions; this is Misty and Brock."

The Turks and Vincent greeted the two with hellos again, while Vincent just nodded, acknowlaging them.

"Um, hi." Misty waved, somewhat hesitatedly at Vincent while Brock nodded back.

"I guess everyone's here, right?" Kairi asked.

"Well...almost everyone." Mickey shrugged, referring to the fact that Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy were missing. Then he and everyone explained to Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Rufus and the rest of the Turks what had happened, with Sailor Moon, Cloud, Reno and Sakura adding in the idenity of Caius whom attacked them both here in the present and in the future and what he attempts to do.

"Caius Ballad...a former warrior from the future." Tseng acknowlaged with a deep frown of concern.

"And he wants to change the future?" Elena added, extremely worried.

"Guys, let's face it." Reno sighed, shaking his head. "He's a You-know-who-wanna-be." When he said you-know-who, he was referring to Sephiroth. Thankfully, Tifa had Denzel and Marlene play in the corner so that they wouldn't hear the serious conversation they didn't need to hear.

"I see." Rufus said. "But...what could this mean?"

"For one thing, we have to find Caius and stop him from doing anything." Riku pointed out.

Sora then quickly added, "And we have to find Ash and the others and make sure they're okay. With Caius out there, they'll end up getting hurt if he gets to them." which quickly increased the worry on everyone else.

"Sora's right. We have to get them back." Sailor Venus agreed, turning to Sailor Mars and added, "This is where Sailor Mars comes in."

"Indeed. She certainly came in handy when we were looking for Reno, Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu and lead us to Gongaga before Reno called." Tseng agreed.

"Wait, you mean she knew before I even called you?" Reno asked, surprised. He had yet to hear about that. No wonder they met up with them so fast not long after he let the Turk Leader know.

Sailor Moon quickly pointed out, "I did say she's a physic. Though sometimes her hocus-pocus stuff doesn't always work but since Caius happens to be dark, we might be able to find him."

"For a millionth time, it's not _"Hocus pocus"_!" Sailor Mars argued in annoyance. "Besides, I don't see you using your Dimensional Scream at the moment!"

"Well, excuse me that I have no control of my Dimensional Scream to see the future or past whenever I want to!" Sailor Moon yelled back, quickly as annoyed and then sticked out her tongue, giving her friend a raspberry.

"Get real!" Sailor Mars retorted and sticked her tongue out at Sailor Moon in response before the two began shoving at each other while preforming their raspberry contest which annoyed everyone else who sighed. Yuffie just folded her arms in thought while Rufus and Tseng shared a somewhat unncomfortable expression at the two teengers' childish bickering.

Finally, Tifa couldn't take it anymore and she half-yelled in a very firm tone, "Stop fighting!" and surprisingly it worked, because both Sailor Scouts turned to the martial artist with shocked expressions and sweatdrops. "This isn't the time for this."

"...Sorry, Tifa." Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars muttered, sheepishly.

Cloud couldn't help but be a little scared at his childhood friend's tone, which snapped him out of his thoughts on what Caius would do. Then again, even as he gazed at her, his heart beated again and his face felt a bit warm and he had no idea why. On the other hand, everytime he gazed at all of the women inside the room, and even at Marlene, he couldn't help but think back on the vision, and was this time certain it was Caius who would kill someone...

 _"I killed her with my own hands. Will you allow me to go unpunished?"_

 _"I intend to change the future, by destroying this place, and preventing everything that's happened or will happen; even your own birth, Sailor Moon!"_

Someone he cared about. Sailor Moon seemed to be the main target, but Cloud wasn't going to take any chances. He unconsciously clutched his fist tightly which began to shake a little. No, he won't let Caius kill anyone. And if Cloud failed to stop him then, he most certainly will not allow Caius to go unpunished. Sephiroth didn't go destroying his hometown and killing many lives unpunished. As much as Cloud attempted to hold his anger in, he fought too damn hard to lose everyone he had left now.

Little did Cloud and everyone else know, the small drone from yesterday spied on them once more before flying off to continue watching over everyone, to watch every move.

Because Heidegger would be making his strike in the near future.

* * *

Aerith's eyes slowly drifted open, a bright light before her blinding her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, the image of the ceiling of a cozy looking room. She realized that she was lying on a bed in the middle of a room. The blanket covered her body, but she still managed to feel a cold chill sweep across her body. She sat up the bed and raised her fingers to her temples, rubbing gently. She felt slightly dizzy, but very relaxed at the same time.

As she did, she saw six other beds, though one was empty, but the others certainly were filled with people. The one of her right had Zack who was also covered in a blanket to his chest, still sleeping. The others had, though she never met them, had seen them in her brief visits spiritally to Sailor Moon in the living world, Goofy and two others she didn't recongise; Sailor Mini Moon and Li Showron. To her left when she heard a soft snoring, was Ash Ketchum who had slumped forward slightly in the chair he'd been sitting on, sleeping with Pikachu sleeping on the other end of her bed.

' _...Where am I?_ ' Aerith thought to herself. If two of Sailor Moon's friends were here, then would that mean...she and Zack were revived in the future? That couldn't be right...could it?

' _Wait...that means..._ ' Aerith thought to herself. Her eyes widened in realization as she raised a hand to her cheek, contemplating everything that was going through her mind. It was overwhelming.

The minor movement suddenly stirred Pikachu awake from his curled up position. When he groggily opened his eyes, he pushed himself up sleepily. But when his vision cleared up, he saw, to his relief and surprise, Aerith had woken up as the young former dead woman eyed him curiously.

"Pika! Pikapi." Pikachu said happily, approaching her and to Aerith's surprise, he smiled warmly while introducing himself despite her not understanding Pokemon language. "Pika, Pikachu.(Hi, I'm Pikachu.)"

"Hello. Aren't you adorable?" Aerith smiled back, sensing no danger from the Pokemon and gently patted him and rubbed him on the head and face, mindful of Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu cooed happily, enjoying the coddling.

It was at that moment that Ash woke up himself when he heard Pikachu's and Aerith's voices. The moment he did, realization was quick to hit him as he smiled at the past-self of his friend who'd somehow returned to life.

"Hey, you're awake." Ash spoke up, which got Aerith's attention. This was enough for Aerith to softly gasp.

"...I'm back." Aerith muttered inadvertedly.

There was another groan and the three of them looked to see Zack groggily wake up himself before he sat up and rubbed his head, before he looked around in the unfamiliar place, asking, "Where am I?"

"Zack." Aerith muttered warmly, getting the spiky-haired man's attention as he too saw Ash and Pikachu who both smiled even wider.

Realization hit Zack possibly quicker than Aerith, because his eyes widened in awe as he muttered, "Holy...we're back."

Sailor Mini Moon by then awoke herself and as she pushed herself up while rubbing her eyes, she looked up and gasped in surprise before smiling happily. She hurried to greet the group, "You guys are okay!"

When Aerith and Zack gazed at Sailor Mini Moon, they were surprised to see how man she resembled to Sailor Moon despite having pink hair, beautiful ruby eyes and clothes that were just like Sailor Moon's recent ones, only pink with a single red front ribbon. By then, Goofy and Li awoke them themselves and, seeing the two former dead people awake, relief filled their expressions as well.

"Hey, they're awake! Ah-yhuck!" Goofy chuckled as he and a surprised but relieved Li got out of bed and approached them as well.

This was enough to confirm Aerith's thoughts as she shared a glance with Zack, saying, "We did it...we made it back to the living world!"

"Yeah." Zack nodded, before admitting, "Though that wasn't really a fun ride." and then he and Aerith quickly realised who else was in the room and realised they must be confused by now, which they are. Though the first thing he asked when he looked at Sailor Mini Moon was, "Are you...Sailor Moon's sister?"

"Everyone always asks me that, but no. I'm her cousin." Sailor Mini Moon replied with a giggle.

"That means you guys know Sailor Moon, right?" Ash asked, though what he really wanted to ask was how did Aerith and this guy whom is now confirmed as Zack that Ash and everyone else heard of, came back to life here in the past. But due to what's happening, he held it off.

"And Mickey?" Goofy added.

"Yes. You must be their friends." Aerith confirmed. "Um, where are we? Did you and your friends bring us here?" She then asked to Ash who nodded.

"In an Inn somewhere in a town." Ash answered, before rubbing the back of his head. "For some reason, we were brought back here into the past and um..."

It wasn't long before Ash's group explained to Aerith and Zack on what happened regards to the man with the black massive sword and how Sailor Moon and the rest of the group must be with Cloud and the others in Edge. In turn, deciding that it was better to reveal the truth, Aerith and Zack told them how they were told to return to life in search of the White Materia to defeat the Bahamut-KING as well as the 'Shadow' of a man who can travel through time which had Ash and the others gasp in shock.

"Gawrsh, he musta been the same feller that attacked us in the future." Goofy thought, worriedly.

"So that guy who attacked us is not only the darkness of somebody else who is causing problems somewhere else, but is also the one who brought Kadaj's group into the future and brought the Dahaka back to life just to get rid of us and our friends." Ash realised in growing anger, clutching his fist which shook slightly.

"But, I don't get it. Why attack us and Sailor Moon if we don't know what else is going on in the future?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, worried and confused.

Li, frowning at this, came up with a theory, "It could be because since Sailor Moon is so powerful with the help of everyone else, she poses as the man's greatest threat. Not just her, but all of us."

"Yeah. Mickey stopped the Dahaka the first time too." Goofy added.

"Not to mention that Sailor Moon and Mickey helped Cloud to defeat Sephiroth that Kadaj's group saw them as a threat." Ash reminded. "But then, what about the Bahamut-KING?"

"From what we were told, the Bahamut-KING will return to destroy the Planet, which will also destroy the Lifestream. The only way to stop it and the Shadow of the new enemy is a spell casted by the White Materia. I have to use it and send some of it's power to a chosen successor of great power. If the Materia is in the wrong hands, it will only make the Bahamut-KING stronger." Aerith explained.

"Then that's why you guys were brought back to life." Ash realised, and both Aerith and Zack nodded to confirm that theory.

"I'm not sure if the legend's talking about Sailor Moon or not, but I do know that she, Cloud and everybody else will probably figure out how to stop that mean man from causing more trouble." Sailor Mini Moon said, concerned but firm.

Aerith nodded, having come to the same conclusion as the eight year old. "Yes, though were my thoughts exactly. I know where the White Materia is. I have to go back to the City of the Ancient, which everyone else call the Forgotten City to retrieve it."

"And I'm going with you." Zack added, determined to protect the woman he loved.

"I'm going too." Li volunteered. "I don't know why, but I have feeling I was brought here for a reason."

"I'll go too!" Ash declared, excitment and determination growing.

"Me too!" Goofy added.

"Count me in!" Sailor Mini Moon added.

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked, surprised that she and Zack were already getting help and they haven't even started or requested for aid as this was a mission that both had expected to go on their own.

Goofy smiled, and said, "Buddies of Sailor Moon and Mickey are buddies of ours too!" and Ash, Pikachu and Sailor Mini Moon nodded enthusiastically.

"Plus, we're used to going on dangerous adventures all the time. So we're ready to face whatever's gonna come straight at us." Ash added. "And as Mickey would say, _'Helping others always come before asking others for help'_."

"...Okay. Thank you." Aerith responded with a smile.

"Then it's settled! We're all going together." Zack declared cheerfully, before remembering something and began introductions, "Okay, let's start with introductions; I'm Zack."

"My name's Aerith." Aerith added to the group.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon happily greeted.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy added.

"I'm Li." Li nodded simply in greeting.

Ash then concluded, "My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm sort of Second in leadership of the Sailor Team."

"Pika!" Pikachu perked up, reminding his trainer to introduce him.

"Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu." Ash quickly added, gesturing as Pokemon who again rested on his shoulder.

"Pikachu." Pikachu greeted.

Aerith smiled, "Hello, everyone."

"Heya." Zack added with a friendly wave.

* * *

In the office of Heidegger, the man himself slammed his human fist onto the desk and nearly snapped it in half when he heard what his 'guest' had told him. In the wake of being told of the movements of Rufus ShinRa, the Turks, the junior SeeDs and AVALANCHE that they were about to use the powers of a new 'ancient' who can read people's auras to find their new enemy who can travel through time, which he now knew where Sailor Moon and that Mickey Mouse had come from, the very target was standing in front of him.

To say that Heidegger wasn't pleased was an understatement would be the understatement of the year.

"YOU CAUSED EVERY OTHER INCIDENT THAT HAS HAPPENED THREE MONTHS AGO!?" Heidegger screamed so loudly that he was on the verge of smashing everything in the office which had his underlings scamper out of the room in fear. "AND YOU BROUGHT THOSE BRATS WHO RUINED EVERYTHING AND DESTROYED MY LIFE BACK HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN!?"

The man who stood before him was Caius who was unfazed by the former ShinRa board member. "Indeed I have."

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU COME TO ME!? IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO KILL ME THIS TIME, YOU ARE MISTAKEN!" Heidegger exclaimed loudly, his face beginning to turn bright red in fury.

"My intention in coming here is not to kill you, but to help you kill our enemies." Caius simply told him, which, despite the urge to simply explode in anger, began to slowly cool Heidegger down. "It would be impossible to kill them both in different eras, which is a hassle. But if all brought together, they can be taken out all at once."

"So you brought them here so that they will be killed?" Heidegger repeated, suspiciously.

The dark-violet haired man grinned darkly. "Yes. Because as long as Sailor Moon and Cloud Strife live, they are a threat to each of our goals."

"And as long as that brat Rufus lives, ShinRa will just continue to fall." Heidegger growled in reminder.

"Precisely." Caius nodded. "Which is why I am offering your my aid to take them out. But there is only one way to do it. We must awaken a great powerful summon that will have all of humanity bow before you and crush all those who intend to stop us; The Bahamut-KING, the king of all Bahamuts."

The scarred man scoffed, "That's just a myth."

"I can assure you it is not." Caius replied. "If we join forces, we will be unstoppable. All we need to do is wait for the right moment to fully attack and ambush them. Until then, a little retribution test should take place."

"Why not just kill them outright?"

"Because there are too many in numbers, and those children have powers to escape. Especially since Sailor Moon has a connection with not only the Lifestream, but also Kingdom Hearts."

Even though something was extremely suspicious and dangerous about this man, Heidegger had to admit he admired Caius' goal to destroy their enemies as much as he wanted. Plus, whether this 'Bahamut-KING' was real or not, this could possibly be his only chance to finally get rid of Rufus, the Turks, those terrorists and the SeeD brat and her friends once and for all. Plus the idea of ruling the entire world with humanity obeying him was hard to pass up.

"Alright." Heidegger finally responded after a few moments of silence. "What do we need to do?"

Chuckling, as things were going quite smoothly, Caius answered, "...The White Materia...and the girl."

* * *

Not long after Cloud and Tifa dropped Marlene and Denzel to Elmyra who had been residing in Kalm since even before Meterfall two years earlier, they rejoined their friends and former enemies to the ruins of Midgar to find a suitable area for Sailor Mars to begin tracking for Caius. The last place they'd expected would be here and since the previous incidents of an army running around and worried that GMO may attack again now that it was Caius doing all of this, they weren't taking any chances.

"You sure it's okay to leave Denzel and Marlene with Elmyra?" Misty asked, concerned for the two younger kids.

"Aw, don't worry. Elmya has always been very nice. She knows what she's doin' and Marlene really loves her." Mickey ensured.

"That's true." Sailor Moon added, with a sad smile as it was making her think about Aerith's past self. "Elmyra has a thing for kids ever since she looked after Aerith when she was young."

"An' she looked after Marlene for awhile two years ago." Barret added.

"I think it's very sweet of her." Sailor Mercury admired, "And Marlene is such a sweet little girl."

The rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Donald agreed, though Sailor Moon was again brought to the thoughts of those who had died around her, which unfortunately made her think back to Gray sacrificing himself because of her selfishness in saving Reno. So many had died and never returned and she couldn't help but blame herself for it despite doing her best not to fall into despair again. But keeping her promise she made to Aki was difficult.

Queen Serenity, Zack, Prince Diamond, Sceptile, Will, King Harold, Axel, Neil, Jane, Ryan and Gray...

Sailor Moon also remembered the vision of that woman who had lost her sister, and she couldn't help but feel like maybe it had been or will be her own fault as well. On top of everything else, she was very worried about Sailor Mini Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Goofy and hoped that they were somewhere safe, waiting to be rescued. What did Caius really want?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she and everyone else heard some kind of strange skittering noise that made them stop in their tracks. Cloud's group and the Turks gestured everyone else to remain silent and to hide around the corner near the debries. As the Sailor Team and their friends peeked to see what it was without being seen, those from the future and Yuffie all flinched when a huge monster skittered around, as though looking for something. It looked like a giant Praying Mantis, and not a very friendly one at that.

Misty, seeing it and still having her fear of insects, quivered violently in terror as her skin crawled all over her body, the hair on her neck tickling and she whimpered softly. The young redhead was frozen in fear, her eyes wide like a sauceplate. Fortunately, the thing skittered away and deeper into the ruins, out of site.

"What was that creepy giant grasshoppper?" Sailor Moon asked, creeped out herself with a sweatdrop.

"Never seen that before." Mickey shook his head, having no idea himself and from the looks of that thing, he could tell it wasn't friendly.

"A Kimara Bug." Vincent muttered.

"Kimara Bug?" Sora asked, confused.

Cloud shook his head, saying, "I've heard of them. Those things usually live the sewers of Midgar."

"Yeah, but Meteor pretty much drew them out." Reno added, sighing. "Those things are nasty as hell and the grown up ones can only be beaten by Water Element magic. The babies are a little easier to get rid of and stand no chance against any kinds of attacks since their shells are a lot softer. They attack anyone at first sight."

"Did anyone forget to create a giant bug spray for those things?" Sailor Jupiter asked sarcastically. Despite the seriousness, most of the group couldn't help but chuckle at the joke. Even Rufus, who'd firmly said he wanted to go with as part of his redemption, Tseng and Vincent chuckled.

Though Yuffie was the first to notice that Misty was still frozen stiff in fear and quivering. "Hey, what's wrong with you, Misty?" The young Wutaiian Princess asked, making everyone else notice which only made the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora and Donald all sigh, while Kairi, Riku and Mickey shared slightly confused expressions.

"She's never been a fan of bugs or bug Pokemon." Sora supplied to the confused group.

"Oh, so she's got a bug-phobia, huh?" Reno guessed.

"Bugs get me all bugged out!" Misty exclaimed whimpering, finally breaking from her frozen posture. "They're one of the most disgusting things ever!"

"Yeah, not all bugs are nice, but aren't ya' makin' a big deal outta it?" Cid muttered, not sure why Misty was making such a fuss over it.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped, "You can't blame Misty over that. Besides, I hate spiders and there was a time when me, Loran, Cloud, Yuffie and Red XIII confronted a giant one back in Cosmo Canyon and that was bad enough."

"Ugh." Yuffie groaned in disgust. "Please don't remind me of that."

"Aw, you three are being paranoid." Donald scoffed. "There are other things to worry about, you know!"

Mickey on the other hand, knew better than that. "Uh, Donald. That spider in the Canyon was pretty dangerous and giagantic. Not only that, but there were also evil spirits we had go fight that Nanaki's father prevented from attacking before he was parayzed into stone for all eternity."

"...Evil Spirits? As in, evil ghosts who hurt people?" Sakura asked nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, gimme a break." Reno rolled his eyes. "The only dangerous ghosts that were totally real were the Phantoms." He pointed out, before flinching slightly as this caused the memory of what happened three months ago to return.

When he then noticed the sombered looks that appeared on the faces of the Sailor Team and AVALANCHE, Reno rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry. That just slipped out." He muttered.

Sailor Moon felt her heart sink a little and looked away in slight guilt, unable to meet Reno's or even Cloud's gaze. She knew she shouldn't continously blame herself, but deep down she knew that this wasn't going to take a few days just to forgive herself and tell herself that it had been for the best. This was going to take a very long time before things can relatively return to normal.

"If things weren't so serious now with Caius, I'd say we'd all take a break to the Gold Saucer just for fun." Tifa said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it's too bad we don't have that themepark back at home." Mickey shrugged in agreement. While most of the group liked that idea, and even Reno smiled a little for that part, Cloud, Rufus, Tseng, Vincent, Barret and Cid weren't so keen on the idea.

"Is it true that it has a Rollercoaster?" Sakura asked, eagerly.

"Oh yeah, it has lots of cool rides and other kinds of stuff, like an arcade, a Chocobo Race,." Sailor Moon answered, brightening up a little.

Cloud shook his head and added, "Not to mention a battle tourmament and shows." then cringed as he shuddered, "Aerith and I nearly got picked to play the part in one play two years ago."

"Ugh. That romantic thing? I've heard of it, but that sounds so boring and cliche." Yuffie groaned.

"Hey, it had to be better than the one I was trapped in back in the future when one of my friends and I got captured by a bad guy who can't sing to save his life, let alone act." Sailor Moon pouted, shuddering at the memory of when Shrek and herself were chained to the stage that Prince Charming setted up just to kill them both and claim his place as King of Far, Far Away.

"Wasn't there something he said in rhyme about lamb and ham?" Sailor Venus asked. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sakura, Misty and Brock all groaned in disgust and cringed at that memory, while everyone else shared confused expressions.

"What was the bad guy's play about? A Kitchen musical?" Cid asked, skeptically and sarcastically.

Sailor Moon shook her head, answering, "It's a long story. Short version is, the bad guy, whom name is not nothing charming or good at all, wanted to kill me and one of our friends who's in the future right now for foiling his plans to take over a city and get revenge on us for defeating his mom who was just as bad and wanted to force people to fall in love with those who they didn't like."

"Sounds like an arranged marriage, from what I am understanding." Rufus queried.

"You're not wrong there, Mr. President." Sailor Jupiter agreed with a sweatdrop, adding, "Except she did that for a living and even forced people who aren't even related to her or her son to be happy just to get what they both wanted."

"I still say she's more like the evil twin sister of the person who was supposed to wanting to help others instead of helping herself." Sailor Venus pointed out, which gave her dull looks from her friends.

"So, what was the play about, then?" Cloud asked, though half of him said that he didn't want to know, especially since it made the friends he and the others had from the future cringe and be uncomfortable about.

"Yeah, even I never got that full story." Sora admitted, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well...think of it as like the Prince and the Princess and the evil Dragon story at the Gold Saucer, only more pathetic." Sailor Moon explained, "The bad guy wanted to play the hero and had me and our other friend as bad guys. Already had other shows with two people dressed up as two of us and none of us knew it until after the funeral of my boyfriend's father."

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest"..._

 _"~_ You are about to enter a world of pain, With which you are not familiar! _~" Prince Charming sang in such a high note that it not only shattered wine glasses, but also opera glasses and even the beads of a woman's pearl necklace which had her gasp in shock._

 _Sailor Moon and Shrek, still chained, groaned such an awful and very high note._

 _Finally, Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore as she half-yelled in sheer annoyance at the Not-So-Prince Charming, "Well, it can't be anymore painful than your awful and lousy acting you're preforming!" and Shrek nodded in agreement._

 _The reaction they got was the audience bursting into laughter at Sailor Moon's comment. That was probably the best part of the show they'd seen and heard all night, especially from one of their two heroes who had shown them the late Fairy Godmother's true colours. Plus, Sailor Moon was right about Charming's acting._

 _Charming stood there, shocked and mentally panicking as he briefly forgot his next lines, until he heard someone whisper a reminder before he regained his composture and continued acting, doing his best to ignore the laughter and Sailor Moon's comment._

 _"Prepare foul witch and beast! Your time is done!" Charming shouted after coughing._

 _This time, Shrek took his turn and asked with a smirk, deciding to have some fun and knowing what the reaction would be, "Oh, if you don't mind, could you kill both me and my sister and_ then _sing?"_

 _One of the drummers-the evil dwarfs-responded by joining in and making the sound effect like in a circus, '_ _ **buh-dum-tiss**_ _!' while the audience laughter grew. Heck, even the villians, including Sailor Fake Moon couldn't hold back amused smirks and giggles._

 _"Oh, why you-!" Prince Charming growled._

 _"You know, if you wanted to really be a good actor, you should've just gone to Drama school. On second thought, maybe the main reason why you were kicked out in the first place is because of your terrible singing...if that's what you wanna call it." Sailor Moon continued with a smug grin, and boy did the audience went hysterical in laughter._

 _"Be quiet!" Charming shouted, frustrated._

 _"Aw, come on. We're just having fun with you." Shrek ensured, then commented, "That's actually a very nice leotard."_

 _"Oh, thank you." Charming said, genuinely..._

 _Until Shrek asked with a smirk, "Do they come in men's sizes?"_

 _Charming glared angrily at the Orge and the Moon Princess who the latter joined the audience in the roar of laughter, and even Sailor Fake Moon bursted out laughing despite trying to cover it with her hand, and the villians found this very amusing._

 _"Now that be funny!" Hook laughed._

End of Flash-back:

While Sailor Moon left out most of the parts, such as the Fairytale World, and even Shrek's name and all that, she did relive the show part and what she, Shrek and everyone else said. Still, the group of the past couldn't help but find this amusing as even Cloud had trouble in not laughing that he had to lean against a broken debries to support himself while he had his hand to his face. Sora, Donald, Yuffie, Cid, Barret and Reno bursted out laughing half-hysterically, while Mickey, Riku and Rude chuckled in laughter, Tifa, Kairi and Elena giggled, and even Vincent, Tseng and Rufus chuckled softly in amusement.

"Man, am I sorry to have missed that." Sora laughed.

"Personally, making funny sarcastic jokes at the guy was the best part of the show, because the rest of it was just plain stupid." Sailor Moon said, her arms folded to her chest.

Reno panted after he and everyone else began to calm down from laughter, wiping away a tear as he remarked, "No wonder that bad guy couldn't act or sing, and I thought Loz was such a drama queen."

"Not a very bright man, that villian." Rufus commented.

"I've met clumsier villians." Mickey shrugged.

"Yeah, like Pete for example." Sora agreed with the king.

Tifa giggled, "Or Don Corneo."

That had Sailor Moon, Mickey, Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent, Reno, Rude, Elena, Cid, and Barret softly groan and cringe at the memory of that disgusting man and the last time they saw him alive back in Wutai two years earlier here in the past.

Tifa then added with a slight gasp, "That reminds me, I heard that he was still alive and has hidden himself somewhere here in the Midgar ruins."

"What!?" Sailor Moon, Yuffie, Elena, and Mickey exclaimed in shock while the others gasped slightly in the similar shock.

"Where did you hear that?" Tseng inquired.

"By a costumer who wanted to head to Nibelhiem searching for someone." Tifa replied.

"That wouldn't happen to be Evan Townshed, would it?" Cloud asked, curiously. "He came to me asking for fuel for his car."

Rufus somewhat looked uncomfortable while the four Turks shared shocked and uncertain glances, and Reno couldn't help but groan, "Ah, hell. And that kid didn't even think of sayin' that so we could've taken out Corneo for real this time?"

"Who's Evan?" Sailor Moon asked, puzzled.

"A kid who runs a detective agency with his girlfriend." Reno answered, somewhat awkwardly. "Long story short, his mom was a ShinRa employee and uh...she was found dead at the Glaicer. She and some other guy had plans to move to Nibelhiem, but Evan didn't wanna go, so he stayed behind. Ran into the kid when one of his other buddies stole the medication to dull the pain of the Stigma months back."

"Unfortunately, Evan and his friends were somewhat involved with our search at the Northen Cavern. Thankfully they were not too involved with it." Rufus added, only to rise an eyebrow when Sailor Moon gave him a skeptical and suspicious glance. "Care to explain your reaction, Miss Moon?"

"I'm getting a suspicious feeling there's more to that story than what you guys are saying, because the last I remember three months ago, there was a guy who looked a bit like you, Rufus. He was with this girl and a poor little kid who had the stigma before being cured by the water's at the church. Cloud and Tiff' certainly knew him and so did Nanaki." Sailor Moon lamented suspiciously.

The President was unfazed as the Turks began to mentally panic, especially Reno. Thankfully, Rufus replied, "There are people who look alike as one another while unrelated to each other. Evan Townshed may as well have passed on as a body double despite being younger. If you are concerned of him being related to me, you can relax. I only had one older half-brother and he has unfortunately been deceased a long time ago."

"You had a half-brother?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"It was Lazard." Cloud spoke up, causing everyone to gaze him as he shrugged, admitting, "I only met him once. It was around the time when I first met Zack before Nibelhiem. He was the director of SOLDIER before he betrayed ShinRa and disappeared. I haven't even thought about him until now. But when I think about it, he did look a lot like Rufus."

"So how come none of us heard of this guy?" Yuffie asked, skeptically.

"Lazard may have been my father's first son, but he was an illegitimate child and thus not the heir of the Company." Rufus answered, before scoffing. "The second time he unexpectedly bred, he married my mother while she was still pregnant with me so that I could become his legal son and heir to ShinRa Inc."

The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Donald all sweatdropped with shocked and disturbed expressions at that thought, while Cloud and Tifa shared wide-eyed expressions, Barret grunted in disgust, Vincent and Cid shared a quirked eye-brow expressions and Yuffie and even Elena(before she stopped herself) groaned in disgust.

"No offence, but I thought my mother was crazy." Brock shuddered.

"No need to worry." Rufus smirked. "My father and I never got on well to begin with."

"Well, not every family is a happy one, that's for sure. Or even normal for that matter." Sailor Venus pointed out. "Everyone's different in their own way. That's the way how life works."

"You're right about that." Elena nodded in agreement.

Sakura was about to say something when she saw something at the corner of her eye. Blinking, she turned to look and only caught a glimpse of something quickly hiding around the corner of more broken concrete that it skittered away. Suddenly sensing bad was about to happen, the twelve year old pre-teen wondered if she should investigate and see if it was just another Kimara Bug or something else.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Kairi asked, as she noticed that the young Cardcaptor was looking to the right, which got everyone else's attention.

"I thought I saw something around the corner. It looked kinda skittery." Sakura answered, uneasily.

"Probably just another Kimara Bug." Barret said dismissively.

Misty whimpered, once again scared, "I hope it's not a big one."

"I think we should get going before we run into one." Brock suggested with a half-chuckle.

"I think the ShinRa building might be safe to check...for now at least without Caius to worry about." Reno suggested, despite feeling uneasy about venturing into the abandoned building for the second time in less than two days.

"Let's go." Cloud nodded in agreement and he lead everyone else towards the building.

Whimpering and not wanting to be left alone with giant insects, Misty cried out as she ran after her friends, "Wait for me!"

Unfortunately, the group was completely unaware that it was the drone that was spying on them and it continued to watch the Sailor Team, Cloud's group, Rufus and the Turks head towards the ShinRa building before it silently flew away to inform Heidegger of the team's next movement.

* * *

Half an hour later, after setting up a makeshift fireplace that wouldn't spread fire across the already ruined building, the group sat behind Sailor Mars while keeping an eye on any signs of danger while the young priestress set up the fire and preformed the ritual.

"Great fire, I call upon your wisdom to show us where our enemy is heading." Sailor Mars chanted as she normally would. "Tell who he really is, so we know how to stop him."

The fire flared up a little and those who'd never seen Sailor Mars' ability to read fire were in awe and the next thing they and everyone else knew, it showed an image like a projector. To Sailor Moon's shock as her eyes widened, the image that was shown...it was Caius who was fighting the pink-haired woman in their battle in the unfamiliar city. She heard her friends and former enemies gasp slightly in shock before the image changed just as Caius was about to go into transformation, and then it showed a familiar village quite near a tensed forest of white glowing trees.

"That's Bone Village and the Forgotten City!" Mickey exclaimed as he immediately recongised both places.

"But why would Caius want to go there?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"And why did we see that guy fight some girl in a weird lookin' place?" Reno added.

"Sailor Moon, isn't she the one that you saw Caius fight in the visions earlier?" Misty asked, remembering what Sailor Moon had said earlier before Caius's attack in the future.

Sailor Moon nodded, "Yeah and she's also the one that I saw having lost someone she loved, clearly a younger relative."

"You actually saw that in a nightmare?" Cloud asked, stunned as were everyone else.

The Moon Princess shrugged, "It's kinda complicated. Let's just say it's one of the newer abilities that I got just about a year ago in the future. But I never thought that Caius would attack us since none of the visions showed me anything of what happened to us before we came back here."

Cloud was silent on that. Was that what Caius was actually talking about in the vision he had? That the woman he killed was not someone Cloud cared about, but what that woman cared about; her sister, or cousin or other kind of relative? If so, then why did not only he seen it but also Sailor Moon who'd seen more of the vision which part of the fight was what was shown now? Or maybe Caius is going to kill more than just the younger pink-haired girl.

Either way, Cloud knew that Caius had to be stopped.

"There's more bad news." Sailor Mars spoke while still focusing on sensing the darkness. "He's blocked most of what I'm trying to find out, but it appears that Caius is searching for something powerful and that he's found allies here in the present."

"Who would they be?" Vincent frowned deeply in concern.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell that it's someone who has a pure rage in his heart and wants nothing more than blood spilled." Sailor Mars answered.

"Oooh..." Donald whimpered worriedly, before asking hopefully, "How 'bout some good news?"

"Yeah, what about Sailor Mini Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Goofy?" Sakura added.

Sailor Mars, realising that Sakura was right, focused on the fire once more and despite the fire erasing the image and just flaring, she did say, "They're still alive, and they're joined by three others. For some reason, one of them is also from the future, but where he has come from is unclear, and the other two...I can sense that they were once dead and were brought back to life somehow."

"Brought back? You mean...like how Sephiroth came back to life?" Yuffie cried out, alarm.

"Hope it's not Sephiroth." Sailor Moon muttered worriedly.

"Yeah, we already have enough problems as it is!" Cid groaned in agreement.

"No. None of them are like Sephiroth. They're-" Sailor Mars was cut off when suddenly the fire flared larger before going out completely and poofed a large cloud of smoke which had everyone else cry out in alarm. When it faded, they all looked up and blinked awkwardly as Sailor Mars coughed, due to her face being covered in black ashes.

"...That never happened before." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

" _*Cough*_ Yeah, I'm fine. _*Cough, cough*_ " Sailor Mars coughed.

"So, who were those two guys that came back?" Elena inquired after a moment.

Sailor Mars wiped her face off before sighing in sheer annoyance, "I was just about to read into it when the fire bursted on me and made me lose concentration. Not to mention that when that happened, I sensed darkness that just did that, which means that Caius must somehow know what we're about to do and whatever the reason, he didn't even want us to know who those two people are."

"That means Ash and the others are in danger!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "Do you know where they are?"

Clutching her first, Sailor Mars shook her head, "Not yet. I didn't get the chance to do so."

"Then our only chance is to stop Caius before we gets to them and to the Forgotten City." Mickey declared, knowing that time was quickly running out on them.

"Right. We can't let Caius get away with this." Sailor Moon added with determination as she stood up. "I'm not gonna let anyone else die or Caius decide our future this time!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, knowing that Sailor Moon was right. They had to hurry, even though they may not be fully prepared on who Caius' allies are or what they are up against.

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I want to continue and start on chapter six before the arrival of my new computer, I promised myself this is the last chapter my current one will be posting. Sorry about this and sorry that this chapter was slightly shorter than the previous one, but I promise this still will hopefully be completed.**

 **See you in the next chapter and on my new computer, guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: Relaxing a Little

**A/N: Sorry for the delay yet again. As you know, I am now using my new Computer, though that's no excuse in how long I've delayed this and as much as I really want to finish this story this year, I'll probably end up finishing it next year. Anyway, here's the long awaited new chapter!**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Relaxing a Little.

Not long after they introduced each other, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon, Goofy, Li, Aerith and Zack left the Inn and were now looking for a way to leave this continent and head towards the Continent where they would journey to the Forgotten City. Problem is, the only way is by aircraft or boat. Which they had neither.

"So, how're we gonna get of this island?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Well, I did see a helicopter nearby and a military ship too. Problem is, I don't think they'll let us onboard either for free. You gotta have special permission to do that." Zack answered, shrugging apologetically. "I think I should be okay. Aerith and Goofy on the other hand would stick out, and I doubt they'll allow kids onboard."

The group from the future slumped in disappointment and groaned, with Goofy grumbling, "That's just silly."

"Sorry, but the chopper's not an airship and military boats aren't vacation cruises." Zack replied.

"Maybe we can found an old boat to carry us there, just as long as there's no storm that'll have us shipwrecked on some deserted island." Sailor Mini Moon suggested.

"Uh, Mini Moon? I don't think that's such a good idea. If we end up shipwrecked, who's gonna rescue us? It won't be like what happened to you, Sailor Moon and the Scouts last year in the future." Ash pointed out, worriedly.

Aerith gasped a little as she asked, though she wasn't certain if she wanted to hear this story, "You were shipwrecked with Sailor Moon?"

"How did that happen?" Li asked.

The youngest Sailor Scout sweatdropped in embarrassment, reluctantedly answering, "Well...it was the idea of our uncle who took us on a vacation in a small tug boat with members of our families we were visiting a year ago in the future. We thought he brought us tickets for a famous Cruise..."

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon the Movie: Sailor Rugrats Go Wild"..._

 _While still waiting for Stu and Spike, unfortunately the Lipschitz Cruise's horn blared and the ship itself began to sail away...without it's other passengers._

 _"Hey! The ship's sailing without us!" Drew exclaimed, and everyone else who understood were shocked._

 _"Hey, wait for us!" Serena cried out as she, Sammy, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Drew, Chaz, Didi, Charlotte, Betty, Howard, Kira, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica raced after the boat, the teenagers and the adults calling out for the boat to wait, but it kept on sailing and soon some of them began to wonder if this isn't their boat afterall._

 _"What's going on here?" Serena's younger brother asked, dumbfounded._

 _Drew nearly fell off the pier but managed to save himself by swinging himself in alarm back to safety._

 _"Are you alright?" Serena asked, worriedly. She didn't get her answer as another honking caught her and everyone else's attentions, and when they looked, the real shock filled in._

 _"Ahoy, mates! Captain Stu, at your service!" It was Stu, dressed up as a captain of a ship...only that the ship he was driving was nothing like everyone had been expecting. With him was Spike...on a small dingy tug coal-steam boat which everyone suddenly realised he rented out rather than having booked them on the Lipschitz Cruise. "Climb aboard for seven fun-filled days on the S.S. Nancy."_

 _This realization caused the teenagers and most of the adults to glare at Didi in irritation and utter disappointment, while Serena, Sammy and Rini slumped in disappointment and Didi shrugged apologetically to everyone else, indicating that even she didn't know about this either._

 _While Stu continued to explain happily, "No fancy packaged tour. Just the thrill of the open sea, the smell of the salt air, and the joy of close friends and family."_

 _"What? I packed up for a swimming pool and video arcade for this?" Sammy asked, dismayed._

 _"So much for a lounge chair on the deck and getting a tan." Mina grumbled._

 _Serena groaned, with a disappointed sweatdrop. "I knew there was a catch to this."_

 _Charlotte, just as disappointed and not wanting to miss out on the cruise, took off her high-heels, handing them over to her husband while telling him, "Drew, hold the shoes."_

 _Before anyone could ask what she was doing, Charlotte took a specatular dive into the ocean on the side and began to futilessly swim for the much bigger cruise._

End of Flash-back:

"...Then later that night, we were hit by a big storm and had to abandon ship in a lifesaving boat and drifted to the island. Thankfully Ash and Pikachu were travelling with our other friends and a family who travel around the world and were on that same island." Sailor Mini Moon continued while leaving out the name of the cruise and her adventure into the jungle with the babies and Susie to find Nigel Thornberry.

"That's a long story itself, but in the end, things worked out okay. Later on we all joined together for a vacation on that cruise." Ash added, chuckling sheepishly as he added, "Actually, that was one of our more minor adventures but still crazy enough."

"...I bet everyone was mad at your uncle for a little while, huh?" Zack asked Sailor Mini Moon who nodded.

"They were, but when we were in a little trouble, he came up with an idea to save us. He's actually an inventor who makes things outta lot of random stuff. Like a robot for a show using paperclips and rubber bands." Sailor Mini Moon replied.

This had Ash, Pikachu and Li sweatdrop in disbelief, while Goofy, Zack and Aerith blinked in surprise and confusion.

"It's another long story." She quickly added.

"Wasn't that the time when you went to that themepark built and run by some greedy lady who wanted to take over a tv-show's company just to make more money?" Ash asked, referring to the time when the Sailor Scouts, their relatives in America and Team Rocket went to Paris.

"And who hated kids." Sailor Mini Moon confirmed with a nod. "She wasn't nice at all to anybody. Good thing her boss fired her because she had me and my cousins including Sailor Moon kidnapped, and we managed to escape."

"I guess Sailor Moon has been very busy in the future before returning her a few months ago." Aerith giggled a little.

Zack grinned, "Yeah, no kidding."

Their conversation was suddenly cut off when they heard a scream and a roar from their private meeting to avoid in getting attention which startled all seven of them to stand up in alarm.

"Where's that coming from!?" Li exclaimed.

"Let's check it out!" Ash told them with determination to see what was going on.

The others nodded in agreement and hurried to follow the source of the voice and roar, realizing that it was coming from outside of town. As they did, they could hear the sounds of whipping and growling and biting, along with other noises as though there was a battle going on. When they neared the forest where Ash and his friends had been in earlier, they gapped in shock and surprise as not only was a familiar red beast, Red XIII/Nanaki here, but also an unfamiliar young girl with long white hair that went half-way of her back, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue tank top, long black shorts with matching comfortable looking boots, and silver belt, black wrist bands and was wielding a long and deadly looking whip.

They were fighting a group of local monsters who had them cornered.

"It's Red XIII!" Aerith, Ash and Goofy exclaimed, recongising Nanaki.

"He and that lady are in trouble!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed worriedly.

"Hold on...I know that girl!" Zack exclaimed, instantly recongising the whip-wielding young woman.

Seeing a monster leap at the two in trouble, Ash quickly commanded Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly did so and unleashed his attack on the monster, zapping it into oblivion and saving Red and the girl who blinked in surprise, and were even more shocked when Pikachu, joined by his trainer who quickly summoned his Keyblade, Li who summoned his sword, Goofy who summoned his Shield, Sailor Mini Moon, Aerith who retrieved a pole to use as weapon, and Zack who found an abandoned Sword all stood glaring at the monsters and protecting the other two.

"Aerith..." Red muttered in disbelief.

"Red...it's good to see you." Aerith nodded, smiling warmly at one of her close friends.

The girl, seeing the group suddenly appear out of nowhere, gasped as she gazed solely on Zack and Aerith and exclaimed, "Zack!? Aerith!?"

"Hey, Arien. Long time no see!" Zack greeted with grin.

"But...how'd you...I thought...!" Arien muttered, stuttering.

"Let's worry about introductions and reunions later! We have to stop these things!" Li interrupted firmly, and the four old friends quickly remembered that they were in a fight.

A blobby monster armed to attack with a fire since it was a fire-type, but Sailor Mini Moon responded by using her Silver Moon Heart Attack from her Crystal Bell which was more effective than her Pink Sugar Heart Attack, blocking the attack back. Ash and Zack both thrusted their weapons downward onto a guardhound while Goofy spun his shield at a flying cyclops bat monster. Aerith thrusted her pole as hard as she could at another monster who was finished off by Pikachu when the small Pokemon used Iron Tail.

"Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!" Li chanted, using a Lightning spell to zap the other flying Monsters.

The group had to dodge and leap out of the way when the monsters kept on attacking back, and Arien the white-haired girl expertly whipped her whip skyward and sending yet another monster back, but soon she and the others found themselves cornered.

"Not good!" Zack muttered, worriedly.

"There's gotta be some way to stop them!" Ash grunted, holding a tight grip on his Keyblade.

Sailor Mini Moon, having enough with all of the monsters attacking randomly, took a deep breath and screamed out angrily as loud as she could, " _ **GO AWAY!**_ "

Her outburst echoed through out the forest and not only Ash and the others froze in sudden fright, but the monsters surprisingly did as well and stared at the youngest human in disbelief and, judging her angry look, fear.

"I said go away!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted again, a bit more calmer this time.

"Uh, I don't think yelling is gonna solve anything." Ash gently pointed out.

To his and everyone else's surprise, the monsters slowly backed away before turning tail and instantly ran off deep into the forest. While Sailor Mini Moon smiled approvingly and both Aerith and Arien smiled at her in relief and being impressed, Ash, Pikachu, Goofy, Li and Zack were shocked and stunned, and Red XIII was very impressed.

"Hmmm...They seem to have been very afraid of the young girl's outburst. I could smell powerful fear into those monsters." Red informed them.

"No way!" Zack exclaimed, even more surprised and disbelieved.

"Gawrsh, I've never seen Mini Moon so mad." Goofy whispered to Ash with a bit of fear himself.

Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped nervously, the former muttering, "She must've got it from her Mom."

In the meantime, now that the danger had passed, Aerith crouched down to pet Red on the nose, leading towards his furry scalp. She let out a laugh when Red bent his head into the movement of her hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Red looked at her, perplexed. "But how are you back? Do any of the others know that you're back?"

"No, not yet. I want to see them, though. I'm here to stop a being named the Bahamut-KING. The Cetra allowed me to come back." Aerith replied.

"Would the appearance of Ash, Pikachu and Goofy be connected to this?" Red inquired, gazing at the said three who nodded.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, answering, "Well, that and there's a bad guy from another you-know-where and when who is causing problems. The four five us actually got separated from Sailor Moon, Mickey, and the others. We don't know who he is but we do know that he's the one who brought Kadaj's group to attack us, and brought the Dahaka back to life."

"Not only that, but he's also only the Darkness of the feller who wants to kill Sailor Moon because she can help to save the world." Goofy added.

"Wait a minute." Li spoke up, approaching and asking the group, "You mean you know him?" gesturing at Red XIII.

Remembering that Sailor Mini Moon, Li and Zack never met Red XIII before, Ash quickly introduced them to their beastly friend, before Zack remembered that Arien, who looked confused as well, introduced her to everyone else.

"Oh, right! Guys, this is Arien. I've known her when I used to be SOLDIER." The former SOLDIER introduced.

"Hi there!" Arien greeted.

"Hi. I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash greeted back, with Pikachu perking up happily.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Mini Moon added.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy added.

"I'm Li." Li nodded.

Aerith smiled, "Arien, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"A-okay! Considering. Thanks for helping us out." Arien replied to the Cetra girl. "So um, from what I heard you say to Red here, is it really true that you and Zack were brought back by other dead people in the Lifestream?"

"Yep. Every word." Zack replied this time. "So um, what're you guys doing here?"

"Veld called me because there was an unusual things of monster outbreak happening in Mideel, so he let me burrow a chopper for a while and figure out what's going on. Then I bumped into Red XIII here who offered to help since he was on his way back to Cosmo Canyon after another adventure. Then those monsters came and, well, you guys know the rest." Arien explained.

"Hold on a sec. How do you know Mr. Veld?" Ash asked, remembering the former Director of the Turks from the Dahaka and Phantoms crisis four days earlier in the future-time line, whereas here in the past, it was three months ago.

The white-haired girl blinked at him in confusion. "Wait. You know him?"

"Well, yeah. We meet him in Gongaga. He helped out Sailor Moon, Pikachu and our friend Kairi to help Reno who-"

"Reno!? What happened? Is he okay!?" Arien cut him off, quickly concerned.

"H-he's okay! Calm down! This happened three months ago!" Ash quickly held up his hands in surrender.

A tensed pause.

"So that attack of a giant monster is true? That the Turks and Rufus and Cloud and the SeeDs were involved?" Arien asked, worriedly.

"Uh, Arien? Now you've gotten me really confused. How do you know even Reno?" Ash asked.

"Simple; she used to be Turk, and heh, Reno was her mentor." Zack replied.

"Really?" Ash asked, surprised. Both Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy shared surprised glances while Pikachu blinked, amazed. "Reno was training you to be a Turk?"

Arien smiled, "He sure did. Though I thought of him as a jerk at first, especially when we first met nine years ago. But eventually we grew to become friends and he taught me heaps of important lessons. The only reason why I'm not a Turk anymore is because of what happened before Sephiroth returned."

"Oh, right. Zinconiade. I've heard about that." Ash muttered. He remembered Loran mention something like that before the final battle against Ultimecia in the future to put an end to her Nightmare creations, and again from the former Turks while everyone was coming up the plan to rescue Reeve and stop the Dahaka, GMO and the Phantoms.

"Yeah. So now I'm a travel monster hunter, under contract with Freya. I travel the world to help stop invasions of monsters from attacking innocent people, though I guess today wasn't my lucky break." Arien nodded, before asking, "But enough about me. How are you guys gonna stop this 'Bahamut-King', why were you two sent back here into the world and is it as dangerous as Sephiroth and Zinconiade?"

"I need to get the White Materia back. It's the only way I can stop the Bahamut-KING, and I have to send some of it's power to a chosen successor of great power. If the Materia is in the wrong hands, it will only make the Bahamut-KING stronger." Aerith answered.

"We think it's connected to Sailor Moon and why that Shadow feller wants to stop her from savin' everybody." Goofy added.

"Shouldn't you inform Cloud and the others?" Red XIII asked.

Aerith shook her head, "Not yet. At least until we're certain where Sailor Moon and others who came with her are. First, I must get the White Materia."

"Whoa. Sounds serious." Arien thought, frowning in concern. More than anything, she was also worried about Reno, the man who taught her everything she knew. Sure the redhead was obnoxious, but he was her closest friend, and somewhat like an older brother to her, considering how both of them are orphans and even after two years of being apart since their brief reunion in Midgar during Meteorfall, she still loved him.

Not only that, Zack and Aerith were also her friends and Arien had a very bad feeling about this 'Shadow man' and the Bahamut-KING. All this seemed too big to be a simple coincidence, especially since the monster outbreak.

Nodding, she then looked up and offered, "Mind if I go with you guys?"

"You wanna help?" Zack asked, surprised along with the others.

"Of course! I haven't been on adventures for ages, and after today, I feel like I should help. Besides, with you guys back from the dead, and these guys probably not having any Gil on them, I can get you guys to the Forgotten City by air. Have to refuel in Rocket Town first, though and make a quick stop in Corel to meet up with Freya. You know how impatient she gets." Arien said, determined and growing excited. "Plus it's been ages since I've been on an adventure."

"You mean you're taking us for free?" Ash asked, with hope.

The former Turk giggled, "Hey, I only get paid for fighting monsters, not for giving my friends and their friends a ride on an important mission. There's no mission that's impossible for the Turks!"

"Awesome!" Ash cheered, as Mini Moon and Goofy shared a high-five and Pikachu cheered while Li nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Arien!" Zack cheered. "We owe you one."

"Well, you guys did save me and Red. I think that makes us even." Arien pointed out.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Red offered as well.

"You want to help me, Red?" Aerith asked, feeling nervous. She didn't want any more of her friends to be involved in her fight, especially with everything that was happening while she and Zack were dead.

"I'm your friend. I want to help you. That is, if you'll allow me."

Aerith smiled at the wolf. "Okay, Red, but if things get bad out there, this might be something I have to do on my own."

"Hey, you'll still have me to back you up. Remember, it's my job to protect you and the others as best as I can." Zack pointed out.

"Great! Next stop, Rocket Town!" Ash declared.

"Pipi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah!" Sailor Mini Moon, Goofy, Zack and Arien all cheered while Aerith and Red both giggled.

So the former Turk lead the group towards the Helicopter where she took the pilot's seat and it wasn't long before they took off in the air after packing things up and settling things now that threat in Mideel has passed for now. She also radioed Veld to let him know her current position before she and the group were heading towards the next step of their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying in the air in Shera, Sailor Moon's group were heading into the similar direction towards Corel in hopes of stopping Caius from causing problems. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had and was troubled.

' _Beware the Shadow of...who? It has to be Caius. He's the only one that's dangerous enough to be causing this. But...who was that girl?_ ' The young Cardcaptor thought to herself. She knew, given the vision she and the others saw back in Midgar, the woman Caius was fighting looked very identical to the one in her dreams.

Not to mention that Sailor Moon had seen her in her Dimensional Screams too, so it has to be connected.

"Whoa! The view from up here is amazing!" Misty exclaimed as she gazed out of the large window in the cockpit, as everyone else had gathered there.

Poor Yuffie on the other hand, was leaning forward, with her hands on her knees and groaning, feeling very sick. "Whoopie do...It's cool for you, but it's torture for me..." She moaned, quickly placing a hand over her mouth and fought the urge to throw up.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" Misty asked, concerned when she and Brock noticed. The rest of the Sailor Team, and the former AVALANCHE sighed.

"Poor Yuffie suffers with motion sickness." Mickey answered for the Ninja Princess.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." The former Gym Leader apologetically chuckled. She and Brock had been informed when Yuffie complained earlier about getting onboard Cid's airship back in Edge and in Midgar and Tifa had explained the poor Wutaiian Princess's condition.

On the other side of the cockpit, Cloud was talking on his PHS before hanging up and informed the group, "Reeve's got WRO to set up the army to defend Edge in case Caius appears. He's also sending some to Corel in case we get into trouble."

"I'm surprised that he hasn't sent that cat of his." Cid spoke from the wheel.

"Maybe Cait's battries are flat." Sailor Moon suggest half-sarcastically. Kairi and Tifa giggled at that response while Cloud smirked.

"Or maybe he's broken." Reno added with a shrug.

"Cait Sith runs on batteries?" Brock asked, slightly confused.

"He was used to run on Mako, but because of the incident two years ago, Reeve has reprogramed Cait Sith to run on a different energy source." Tseng explained.

"I'm still surprised on how that little robot can still act he's totally real, especially when he has his own personality." Sailor Jupiter admitted, rather impressed.

Sailor Moon nodded, "I'll say. When we first met him, I seriously thought he was a real talking cat."

"I thought the same thing when we first met him in Edge." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Well, Reeve was Head of the Urban Development Department." Rufus smirked. "Personally, I prefered his inventions instead of Scarlet's, and he does pick better names for everything than she ever did." He frowned in distaste and cringed slightly at the memories of that woman.

"Yeah, the name 'Proud Clod' was totally ridiculous if you ask me." Sailor Moon agreed, also in distaste. "Not to mention that it looked more like an armored egg."

Sora, Kairi, Sakura, Misty, Brock, Donald, Barret, Reno, Tifa, Cid, Mickey, Riku, the four Sailor Scouts, and even the rest of the Turks, Rufus, Cloud and Vincent all chuckled at that comment.

"And I thought Team Rocket's machines were bad." Brock thought.

"Yeah, even the names of their inventions are better compared to Scarlet's." Sailor Venus agreed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that they were bad guys to you kids." Reno realized. "But you got me curious since I never heard of the names of their stuff."

"There were so many of them that I can't remember them all." Brock replied.

"Just wish I could forget all of their dumb mottos and that they didn't repeat them over and over ad nauseam." Misty sighed in exasperation.

Sailor Mars sighed in similiar feeling. "Tell me about it. I mean seriously, they're not fully bad guys anymore, but do they still have to go through their mottos everytime they see us?"

"Feel sorry for you kids to go through that." Barret commented.

"You get used to it after a while, even if the mottos are pretty boring." Sailor Moon grumbled.

"Speaking of a while." Cid spoke up, groaning softly. "Gotta have to make a stop at Costa Del Sol to refuel and that'll take a while."

"How long will it take?" Cloud asked. Just great, with Caius out there, Cid could've at least informed them a lot sooner that the Shera had to be refueled before they could continue on towards Corel.

"Two or three hours." The pilot answered, and everyone else save for Vincent, Tseng and Rufus all groaned in dismay.

Then, at the mention of Costa Del Sol, Sailor Moon had an idea and suggested, "Well, while we're waiting, maybe we can ask around for clues and hit the beach to relax a little."

"Good idea, Sailor Moon. Plus, I'm sure everybody's gettin' hungry by now, and maybe we'll have a better idea with what we're up against." Mickey agreed with a smile after he thought about it.

"But shouldn't we focus on locating the clues? We can't waste time at the Beach." Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Mercury! Sure it is important, but it's also important to relax and have fun a little. Because we might not have another chance when we do have to fight Caius." Sora pointed out with a pout.

"He has a point. Plus, I think a dip in the ocean will cool us down, because beaches on a hot day can make you feel dehydrated." Kairi nodded in agreement.

Even though Riku, Tseng, Cloud, Vincent and Rufus looked to be agreeing with Sailor Mercury, given how the rest of the Sailor Team, Tifa and even a very relieved Yuffie-due to her being able to get off the airship for a while-and the Turks were in agreement with Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sora and Kairi, they were outnumbered and ultimately decided that a rest was needed. Plus as Sora had said, they may not have this chance again because anything could happen.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little swim." Sailor Mercury admitted defeat with a hint of a blush.

"Are the beaches at Costa Del Sol that good?" Misty asked, eagerly.

"Yeah." Reno smirked, "The ocean's always crystal clear and that place is paradise. The perfect vacation spot."

The non-serious group all cheered, with Donald exclaiming happily and excitedly, "A perfect vacation spot? Oh boy!"

* * *

45 minutes later, after touching down in the closest helipad and area to refuel the airship, Cid stayed behind a bit to make sure he and his crew could keep an eye on it, while everyone else ventured through Costa Del Sol for clues and were told that some suspicious activity was leading to Corel, such as dark helicopter heading into that direction. They then headed to the beach were the Sailor Team, with the help of their friends of the past and surprisingly Rufus being generous enough to give them enough money, bought swimming outfits(though the five Sailor Scouts had to detransform secretly before putting on their new bathing suits) before taking a dip with Tifa, Yuffie, and Reno playing around in the water.

Cloud, Rufus, Vincent, Tseng, and Barret stood in the shade, having taken off their coats, though Vincent hasn't taken any part of his clothing off and neither had Tseng, both of them just leaning against the wall with Cloud.

"The water's perfect." Brock sighed happily, the water up to his neck.

"I could just stay here all day." Misty sighed happily, before seeing Raye playfully splashing Kairi who was having a game of tidal-wave war with Sora and Donald on her side, while Mina was on Raye's side. "You guys better watch out! Because here I come!"

The water Pokemon trainer joined up with them and created a big splash on Donald who cried in alarm before sinking underwater before resurfacing and he playfully declared, "Three on three, eh? I'll show you!"

The others just happily swimmed when they saw the game and laughed along with everyone else.

"Gosh, that looks like tons of fun." Mickey thought, smiling.

"It reminds me the time when Sora, Kairi and I were little kids. We used to play with each other by splashing water at each other." Riku said, fondly.

The King smiled fondly at this. "Sure brings back a lotta memories, huh?"

Sakura and Riku both nodded in agreement, before the former noticed that, even though Serena was having fun as well, the Moon Princess stopped with sadness as memories of the current situation came back.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked as she swum up towards her.

"I just can't stop thinking about Mini Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Goofy. I'm really worried about them." Serena replied. More than that, she couldn't also stop feeling guilty of the previous adventure and she tried not to let get to her.

Despite being worried for their missing friends as well, Sakura smiled and ensured her, "Don't worry. We'll find them. Plus Ash knows how to lead. I'm sure they're fine as long as they're together."

Serena nodded, silently thanking her friend and realising that she was right; Ash was fit for leadership and he did tend to act like a de facto leader when he and Pikachu travelled with Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup and Tracey and Iris in most of the regions back on Earth in the future. Which was one of the reasons why it had been decided he'd been made as second in leadership of the Sailor Team, and even though when Ash offered his position to Sakura when she offically joined the team with Madison and Kero, she declined and said that he was better suited for it and so chose to be third in leadership despite being the second born chosen of the legend of all three of them.

"Cannonball!" Reno suddenly shouted as he dive bombed into the water near them and caused a huge splash that soaked the two girls who shrieked and gotten all wet along with Elena who'd been sun-tanning on the beach, and even Tifa and Yuffie got caught in it as did Rude.

"RENO!" Elena shrieked angrily.

"Hey, I did give out a warning!" Reno laughed with his trademark grin.

"You could've gave us a better heads up." Serena grumbled, before getting an idea and cheekily said with a somewhat evil smirk, "But because you didn't, it's payback time."

Seeing this suddenly made Reno nervous. "Uh...Sailor Moon? What're you thinkin'?" He asked, nervously.

"Typhoon number 18!" Serena hollored while splashing a huge wave onto the redhead who quickly became even more drenched as he cried out in alarm. She, Sakura and Elena bursted out laughing as did Tifa and Yuffie after Serena stopped splashing Reno.

"Now, how was that fair to catch me without any kind of heads up?" Reno playfully pouted, fully unaware that Rude was sneaking up on him with a grin of his own, and both Serena and Sakura tried hard not to break the taller man's cover. By then it was too late as the redhead was unexpectedly dunked underwater by his partner who pushed him down by the shoulders.

Thankfully he allowed Reno to resurface and the latter demanded, "Rude, what the hell, man!?"

"Getting a little payback of my own." The taller man grinned.

His anger cooling off almost instantly, Reno laughed. "Guess I did deserve that." He admitted, only to be splashed on by Elena and Tifa this time along with Sakura, causing to whine, "Hey!" before they all went into their own game of splashing war with each other, quickly having even more fun.

As he watched everyone in the water play, Cloud couldn't help but smile a little. It gave him memories of the first time he'd been here with his friends in their search for Sephiroth. Though when he gazed at Tifa, he couldn't help but think how...lovely she looked in her new black full own swimming outfit. On the other hand, he was a bit worried considering the game and as he remembered, Rude was told Reno that he had a crush on Tifa. Probably still does.

Sure the Turks had become allies now, Cloud felt a bit...jealous and he had no idea why. Not to mention that with Caius still on the loose, Tifa could easily be taken away from him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Say, fellas?" Mickey's voice snapped Cloud out of his thoughts as the young man, along with Rufus, Vincent, Tseng and Barret realised that the King had approached them. "Aren't ya's gonna change into swim suits or somethin' lighter to cool off? You could get sick."

Though at least both Rufus at least taken to take off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and Barret's shirt and vest were light and made for both warmer and cooler tempretures, Cloud's outfit, while his sleeve having been repaired, was still black and can cause heat on his body to increase faster, while Vincent hadn't even taken his cape off and Tseng was still wearing his uniform.

"I'm fine. Being under the shade helps a lot." Cloud replied.

"I have the immunity to heat." Vincent responded. "Guess you can thank Chaos for that at least."

' _Oh, that's right. I forgot that here in the past Chaos's gene is still inside Vincent's body. I wonder how it managed to be reborn and take over Galaxia's body and fight Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon? Hmm, come to think of it, I don't understand why Vincent can hold it back when Galaxia couldn't._ ' Mickey thought to himself, but didn't let his thoughtful expression on that show.

Deciding to forget about that, he turned to Tseng and asked, "Well, uh, how 'bout you, Tseng?"

"I prefer the warmer climate to that of Modehiem and the Glaicer." The Wutaiian Turk replied. "Wutai doesn't usually get cold."

"Which is why Tseng always needs a bit of a medical check up after returning from missions from icier continants." Rufus added knowingly. "Yet it seems he was perfectly capable of doing so at the Northern Cavern three months ago."

"With me it's the opposite problem." Barret grumbled, having a glass of juice in his normal hand. "Damn, I hate the heat."

Mickey felt sorry for the larger man, and told him ensuringly, "Oh, don't worry, Barret. I'm sure it won't be too much longer for Cid's airship to be refueled."

"It ain't just that." Barret admitted. "I'm worried as all hell 'bout Corel. How many times does it havta suffer?"

"I guess it's how many times the world has to be threatened before we can have real peace." Cloud muttered, shaking his head when the others looked at him. "Not just us, but...everyone in the future too."

"Gee, I wish I had an answer to that." Mickey sighed. "But no one can really predict the future, not in any kind of sense at least. But the best thing we can do is try and prepare for anything that could happen."

He paused, as though realizing something in what he said. "Though I guess it doesn't always work out as much as we would want. I made that mistake once ten years earlier in the future and ended up gettin' Sailor Moon and everybody else involved."

"What happened?" Cloud asked, concerned.

Mickey sighed, "Well, it's top secret so ya' can't tell anybody. But an apprentince of a friend of mine betrayed him. That traitor's name was Xehanort, and he tried to do somethin' similiar like Sephiroth tried to do with the Lifestream, except that Xehanort wanted to use Kingdom Hearts. I didn't know at the time when I was meetin' with Ansem. By then it was too late and his home got destroyed. Nine years later, it got everybody else involved when things got so bad."

"I take that this Xehanort attempted to become a god like Sephiroth intended on doing?" Rufus inquired, frowning.

"Well, sorta." Mickey shrugged. "By then, I sensed that somethin' was wrong, so I went out to see what I could do and sent Donald and Goofy to find Sora since he was one of the people includin' Riku to set things right. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team got involved too and long story sort, we all had to stop Xehanort twice. Second time was, well, kinda like what we went through against Kadaj and his gang."

"And Xehanort is gone?" Vincent questioned.

"Yep. Sailor Moon and Sora had beaten 'im, so he's gone for good." Mickey confirmed.

"What about Ansem?" Cloud asked.

Mickey paused, not liking the idea of reliving on having seen his close friend die right before his eyes and even now, it still ached his heart. It was the most painful loss he ever experienced.

 _After telling Xemnas that the conversation has ended, as the machine was very close in exploding, Ansem turned to the transformed Riku, and Sailor Dark Moon, telling them, "Riku and Princess Kurai, you both know what to do!"_

 _Then, with guilt and sadness, Ansem turned his gaze to Mickey who, along with Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura, realised with not wanting to accept, that this was their final time together. "King Mickey my friend, Small Lady, and Sakura, forgive me! Farewell!" and with that final words, the machine sparks and explodes..._

"He...He sacrificed himself to help us stop Xehanort." Mickey replied, trying very hard not to cry, but he could have sworn his voice was cracking.

"...I'm sorry." Cloud muttered sympathetically. He wish he hadn't asked and he hadn't meant to bring up bad memories in his friend, especially when it came to losing a friend. Cloud knew that feeling all too well; Zack, Aerith, Loran...and as he looked up to see the others in the water still playing, he focused on Reno who, somehow recovered enough to be back to his normal, obnoxious self, also lost a friend; Chale who had sacrificed himself to protect Reno, Cloud himself, Rude and Mickey from the Dahaka's killing blow.

"Aw, it's not your fault, Cloud. You didn't know." Mickey replied, and was thankful for his friend's support. "Just wish I coulda seen it sooner."

"You are not at fault, Mickey." Rufus surprisingly spoke softly, causing the others to look at him as the President continued, "The one who is truly at fault is the one who caused it, and he ultimately payed for his unforgivable crime. The fact is that Xehanort is defeated, as he was the one who forced you and your friends to fight him. Just as how Hojo had created Sephiroth."

"He's right." Vincent agreed, bending on one knee to be at Mickey's height level. "Sailor Moon once told me two years ago that neither Lucrecia or I were responsible for what happened, that it was Hojo who has hurt many people and he didn't regret that."

"At the same time, though, not everyone can be saved. You can only do your best." Cloud nodded in agreement. "It'll time to recover the failure of saving others, but...you shouldn't let it take over you."

"Gee, I guess you're right, fellas." Mickey replied, realising that they had a point.

"Sora! Riku! Come here." Kairi called up, causing everyone to look to see that the Princess of Heart, after taking a break from her game with the others, was looking at something in a nearby Palm Tree.

"What's up, Kairi?" Sora asked as he, Riku, Serena, Raye, Donald, Mina, Misty, Sakura and Tifa wadded their way towards her.

"Look." Kairi pointed up, and when they looked up, they saw something quite unusual. It was a round small marble that seemed to be glowing slightly.

"What's that?" Donald asked, skeptically.

"Looks a little bit like a Materia to me." Serena thought, blinking. It looked and glowed like one.

"I think you're right." Tifa agreed.

Sora, wondering what it was, shrugged as he said, "Only one way to find out." and before anyone could ask him what he was doing, Sora began to climb up the tree so very well skilled that those of the past were impressed. Even Mickey was very impressed with Sora's climbing skills.

"Sora's a good climber." Tifa praised.

"So is Ash." Serena remarked.

"Yeah, those two climb like Abu." Misty agreed, thinking about the little monkey back in Agrabah in the Orre Region.

By then, Sora reached the top and got a better look at what seemed to be a Materia. Except this Materia was almost see-through with a bit of glowing blue light inside. But as he made to touch it, it glowed a bit brighter, and for a split second, his reflection in the ball disappeared, and instead he saw the sudden image of Ash looking back at him in wonder and confusion. Startled, Sora lost his footing and accidently plucked the Materia with him where he fell backwards back towards the water. The others cried out his name in alarm, just as Kairi caught the orb in her hand while Sora landed in a splash, accidently soaking the others.

After a few moments, Sora resurfaced, gasping.

"Sora, I didn't ask you to bring me the Materia." Kairi gently scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

The Princess of Heart examined the Materia, and was convinced there was no damage to it. "It looks okay, but we'll to see if it belongs to someone later." She said, though there was something quite strange about it. She felt some kind of light coming from it, but had no clue as to why.

"What a weird looking Materia." Serena remarked now that she and the others got a closer look at it, as Yuffie and the Turks approached to see for themselves.

"Even I've never seen materia like that before." The young ninja added.

"Me neither." Reno said, frowning in confusion. "Kinda looks like a glass ball with swirling lights to me and it's not even coloured like normal materia or summon materia."

"Do you think it's a special kind of summon?" Sakura asked, though somehow she doubted that. It didn't feel dangerous and it didn't look dangerous either.

"If it is, then we'd better find a place to hide it." The redhead said firmly. "Unusual kinds of materia means they're very dangerous. The support Materia to summon Zinconiade and the Black Materia are the perfect examples of being extremely dangerous." Rude nodded in agreement as did Elena.

"But why would it be up a tree here?" Mina asked, confused.

"Strange, I can't feel anything living in that. Then again, I'm not a Materia expert." Raye frowned deeply.

Serena continued to gaze at the Materia, and the more she did, the more she felt her head go a bit fuzzy. Suddenly a new image entered her mind and soon Serena found herself in some kind of old lab with another kind of Materia, similar in the light, shine on a table. Near it was a familiar woman with long hair tied up in a loose ponytail, beautiful face that looked more like a female version of Sephiroth, wearing a lab coat and dress.

' _Lucrecia?_ ' Serena thought, and the instant she blinked, she somehow returned to reality and blinked in confusion. What in the world was that about? Why had she just seen Lucrecia Cresent near some other weird Materia? Was Sephiroth connected to this? Or Vincent? Maybe just Lucrecia?

Gazing up to see Vincent gazing at them in concern and confusion, Serena felt another sorrow in her heart, instantly reminded that Vincent had been in love with Sephiroth's birth mother before she'd even fallen pregnant. Yet in guilt for not being able to even see her son, Lucrecia disappeared and sealed herself into that crystal in the cave after Hojo shot Vincent and experimented on his body.

But that had been more of Hojo being a disgusting, old man who took pleasure in experimenting on whoever he wanted and had no regard to the rest of humanity. He had destroyed and/or ruined many lives, torn away loved ones and destroyed Vincent's chance to have a future with Lucrecia.

Yet Serena herself...she had inadvertedly ruined the future of Aki's chance to be with Gray because she wanted to save Reno, and before that, made the decision to save Jack and Will ended up being Captain of the Flying Dutchmen, with Elizabeth joining him five years later and now both of them cannot leave the ship.

Serena found herself wishing she could talk to Lucrecia. Or Aerith, because one of them would have the answer to try and solve her problem of guilt.

But unlike the two previous adventures involving being here in the past, not once had Aerith and Zack even briefly come to her, and Serena couldn't help but think that maybe they were angry. But they'd been nodding in agreement with Aki after the latter had told her and Reno not to drown in their guilt.

Maybe they can only appear once certain evil villains were defeated.

* * *

Little did Sailor Moon's group know, was that in Rocket Town at it's beach nearby, while Arien's helicopter had been in the progress of being refueled, the former Turk, Ash, Pikachu, Rini, Goofy, Zack and Aerith, and even Li had decided to have a bit of a cooling down themselves while Red XIII slept under a tree until they dried off and changed back into their clothes after buying swimsuits for themselves thanks to Arien.

"Gawrsh, I wonder why Red XIII didn't wanna swim with us?" Goofy thought as he noticed Red sleeping.

"Maybe since his tail lights up like a Charmander's that he's weak against water." Ash shrugged cluelessly.

"Hey, guys." Arien spoke up when she approached after checking up on the helicopter. "It's gonna take another ten minutes 'till we can get moving. Though the sun's getting low, so I think it'll be a good idea to spend the night here."

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't wanna get lost in the dark. When Cloud and I were escaping Nibelhiem after four years being imprisoned, we had to travel during the night on foot and didn't get much sleep." Zack nodded in agreement. He didn't want to take the risk of going out at night, especially where Aerith was concerned, and the others.

"I wish we knew who that mean bad guy is or why he did all of the awful things that had been happening lately." Sailor Mini Moon sighed. She thought back of how Sailor Moon was still feeling guilty for Gray's death and hoped that it wouldn't involve her mother in running away again after Jack's first death before the pirate was saved from the Locker.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered when he noticed something glittering in a tree nearby, something shiny and round, while his human friends and, well, goofy friend were discussing the situation.

"I'm more worried that the Bahamut-KING will awaken a lot sooner than we thought. And the Shadow would try and aid it." Aerith said, worriedly.

"Yeah, we're not even sure where or when the Bahamut-KING will wake up. What I do know is that we have to secure the White Materia before they do." Li said firmly.

"I heard about the WEAPONS from Aerith, but the Bahamut-KING is a whole different level, especially when it comes to Sephiroth." Zack rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, it took a lot of us to stop him when he turned into a giant, nasty monster. With another rouge SOLDIER I fought, I had to do that on my own."

Ash, Sailor Mini Moon and Goofy shared a glance, remembering that the other Rouge SOLDIER had been Genesis whom they and their friends met when he awoke briefly, but to help them defeat Ultimecia before he went back to sleep. They quickly remembered that here in the past, Genesis's past-self was still sleeping somewhere after his final confrontion with Zack.

All in the while Pikachu tried to get their attention, but they were too focused on their conversation. "Pika Pi. Pika pika pika. Pikachu." Pikachu spoke, but no one was paying attention to him.

"I wish Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were here. They probably know a bit better on the guy we're up against already." Ash grumbled, folding his arms in annoyed thought.

"I wish Balto and Alana were here too. I mean, investigating is a Turk thing and they're a good experts on decipering lots of clues." Arien sighed, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Maybe after getting the White Materia, we should visit Cosmo Canyon. I think someone would know better about this there." Aerith thought.

"Isn't that were Red XIII's grandfather used to live?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, remembering hearing about Bugenhagen being a little over hundreds of years old and was an expert of this world and the original Kingdom Hearts for some part.

Pikachu by then sweatdropped in disbelief that no one was seeing what he was trying to show them. Sighing a puff of air, Pikachu muttered to himself, "Pipip Pikachu Pi.(I'm gonna regret this.)"

He then unleashed a Thundershock attack which unexpectedly zapped Ash, Goofy and even Zack who all screamed while being literally shocked rather comically before Pikachu stopped and winced regrettably.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zack asked Pikachu, annoyed by the unexpected electric attack.

"Pika, Pikachu pi." Pikachu muttered, pointing at the object in the tree, and finally the others looked up and got the message. The group followed Pikachu and looked up to get a better look.

"What's that up there?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, curiously.

"Gawrsh, looks kinda round and shiny." Goofy said, thoughtfully.

"Looks like a Materia to me." Arien shrugged.

"Only on way to find out." Ash decided, and before the others knew it, the eleven year old trainer climbed up the tree so fast that those who'd never seen anyone climb like he can before were amazed and impressed.

"Wow." Aerith thought, amazed.

"Hey, he's a great climber." Zack thought with a smile, impressed.

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Yup, just like a monkey. Ay-yhuck."

"He climbs just like Reno." Arien thought, remembering the times of how Reno would climb even the steepest walls and such during their early Turk days and how she wished she could climb just like he could.

By the time Ash made it to the branch were the Materia sat, the young Pokemon Master saw that it was almost see-through with a bit of glowing blue light inside. But as he made to touch it, it glowed a bit brighter, and for a split second, his reflection in the ball disappeared, and instead he saw the sudden image of Sora looking back at him in wonder and confusion. Startled, Ash lost his footing and accidently plucked the Materia with him where he fell backwards back towards the ground.

"Ash!" The others cried out.

"Don't worry, Ash! We'll save ya!" Goofy cried out as he and Zack held out their arms to catch the boy, only for Ash to accidently crash into both of them and the sheer force pushed them to fall to the ground themselves with alarmed cries. Sailor Mini Moon in the meantime quickly caught the orb in her hands without dropping it, and the noise caused Red XIII to wake up and rush over worriedly to see what happened.

The moment she did, however, it glowed even brighter which scared her a little. Suddenly a burst of light surrounded Sailor Mini Moon and everyone else and they something found they were in some of projector of some sorts, of Costa Del Sol, and they saw that Sora was up in a tree, investigating the same orb Mini Moon was holding.

Until something he saw startled him to fall backwards into the water, where the orb was caught by Kairi who was surrounded by Riku, Serena, Donald, Tifa, Raye, Mina and Misty who were soaked by the splash. The moment Kairi caught the orb, the entire image faded and mirage vanished, yet the orb was still glowing Mini Moon dropped it in fright. Pikachu quickly caught it before it could break and nearly dropped it himself before sighing in relief when he didn't.

"Okay, what's going on?" Arien asked, a little scared.

"That was Sora! I saw his face in that orb and that's what startled me." Ash realized after he, Zack and Goofy stood up.

"That's not a Materia. It's a Telepathic Time Orb." Li realized as he suddenly recongised it's power.

"What's a Telepathic Time Orb?" Goofy asked, confused.

"I've heard about this through my family's history. Legend says that those chosen by the power of light shared and connected with their hearts were able to locate each other if they got lost and would find each other in those locations and record them to remind themselves of what they've seen. But I never thought it was true." The young preteen explained.

"What's it doing here?" Ash asked, confused.

"And how does it work?" Zack added.

"This must the origin of the Orbs because they no longer exist in the future, and it responded because Ash, Sailor Mini Moon, Sora, and very likely Sailor Moon and especially Sakura are all connected by their hearts and the power of light." Li theoried.

"I don't remember seeing anything like these in any places when I was travelling with Sailor Moon and the others." Aerith pointed out, concerned. Could it be that the Cetra had made these for her to somehow contact with Sailor Moon? Or was it sent here from the future by someone else?

"This is so weird." Sailor Mini Moon thought, blinking. She then realised that the reason that she could have done whatever happened is because she is the wielder of the Silver Crystal of the 30th Century and that's why it responded to her longer.

Maybe these orbs can help them locate Sailor Moon and the others a lot easier.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that good. Hopefully I'll make up to it in the next chapter and I know it's two months late. Sorry about that, and I'd like to thank the Guest who reviewed and given me the idea of Pikachu noticing a clue.**

 **Hopefully I'll update this story again sooner than later. See you then!**


	8. Chapter 7: Discovery and Confessions

**A/N: I think we're very close to the ending of this story. Not certain yet, but I am determined to finish it and complete the trilogy that's been going on for three-six years.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Discovery and Confessions.

Back in Costa Del Sol, as the group decided to continue on to Corel in the morning since it was getting late, they were looking for a good place to hide the mysterious Materia in case Caius would use it to his advantage. Sailor Moon, her friends and former enemies were at a deserted part of the beach which seemed like a perfect place to bury the Materia.

"That should be deep enough, right?" Sora asked after finishing digging a small hole with a flat rock he'd found to use as a shovel.

"I think so." Sakura replied, standing up and turned to Kairi, asking, "Kairi, can I check with the Materia?"

"Sure." Kairi replied, handing her younger friend the orb. But the moment Sakura touched it, it glowed bright again, which had everyone freeze in confusion and slight fear.

Suddenly a burst of light surrounded Sakura and everyone else and they something found they were in some of projector of some sorts, of Rocket Town, and they saw that Ash was up in a tree, investigating the same orb Sakura was holding.

"Ash!" Sailor Moon cried out, in relief and surprise.

Until something he saw startled him to fall backwards to the ground, where the orb was caught by Sailor Mini Moon who was surrounded by Pikachu, Goofy, and to everyone's surprise, Red XIII, a girl who most of them didn't recongise, along with a boy with the same result, and most shockingly...a familiar young man with spiky black hair, and a familiar young woman...in the pink hair-ribbon. Goofy and the man hurried to catch Ash yet the force of the trainer's fall caused all three of them to crash onto the ground while Sailor Mini Moon caught the orb, before she dropped it in fright.

The moment Pikachu caught it, the entire image faded and mirage vanished, but the orb still glowed and Sailor Moon tried to take it from a startled Sakura, but it still continued to glow if not a bit brighter. It wasn't until Sailor Jupiter snatched it in fear of something suspicious happening, it returned to it's original dim glow.

"Wh-what? What's going on!?" Yuffie asked frantically.

"I thought I saw Ash in that orb earlier. That's what startled me in the first place." Sora realized.

"And he was with Pikachu, Mini Moon and Goofy. But who was the kid and that girl?" Sailor Moon wondered, not recongizing the boy who looked to be the same age as Sakura, or the girl who looked around Yuffie's age, if a bit older.

The other two on the other hand, she and most of everyone else recongized, but...how was it possible?

"...Li!" Sakura cried out, recongizing the other boy.

"Li?" Brock asked, confused.

"Hold on a sec, you mean that kid is the Li kid you talked about?" Sailor Moon quired in surprise. She heard about him. Li Showron, the descendent of Clow Reed from the Chinese side of the family. He was at first Sakura's bitter rival for the Clow Cards and had believed he should've been the sole heir to them, but over time they grew to become friends and after the Final Judgement, Li had accepted that it had been Sakura whom Clow Reed had chosen despite the former not having been born at the time.

Though given how lately Sakura's been speaking about him, Sailor Moon had discovered a hint that her relationship with Li was moving into a new level.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it has to be him. But...how did he meet up with Mini Moon and the others?"

"And the other two...it couldn't be...could it?" Tifa asked, unable to believe what she'd just seen. She was torn from being happy and shocked. How was it even possible?

"...Zack...Aerith...But how?" Cloud muttered, completely lost for words. It's been two years since they both died. He'd had hallucinations of them quite a few times a few months ago. Even Tseng and Vincent were lost for words.

Mickey on the other hand, now understood the meaning of the orb and frowned. "Now I know why that orb is familiar. It's a Telepathic Time Orb."

The group looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"...Mickey, do you know what it is?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I've only read about it in my mentor's library back in the future when I was his apprentince." Mickey began. "It is said that those chosen by the power of light shared and connected with their hearts were able to locate each other if they got lost and would find each other in those locations and record them to remind themselves of what they've seen. But gosh, they've been lost for quite a long time, and no one knows where they even come from or what happened to them. I didn't think they'd still exist anywhere."

"So, how does it work?" Misty asked, curiously and amazed.

"It only works for those who have a special kind of power in their hearts, especially when they're fully connected. It must've responded because Sora, Ash, Sakura, Sailor Moon and even Sailor Mini Moon share that kind of powerful connection." The King explained.

"Then, they're in the Lifestream?" Misty asked, worriedly.

"No way. They're Rocket Town, I just know it!" Sailor Moon shook her head. "I recongize that area."

"Kid's right. That's part of my goddamn hometown!" Cid agreed.

"Which means, Aerith and Zack have somehow returned to life." Vincent muttered.

"Of course. It makes sense." Sailor Mars realised firmly, remembering the vision from earlier in Midgar. "Caius must've known and somehow now Aerith's connected to all of this. Aerith and Zack are the ones who were brought back to life that I sensed earlier. And judging by Sakura recongizing Li, he must've been brought back in time too."

Sora clutched his fist which shook slightly as he realized who could be behind this. "I bet that has Caius' name written all over it!"

"I agree. It does seem that Caius intends to keep us away from them as he has distrupted Sailor Mars' powers in Midgar." Rufus nodded.

"He didn't do a good job at that thanks to the orb." Riku snorted.

"Guess that leaves on who the other girl was." Sailor Venus remarked.

"No need to." Reno spoke up this time, a shocked and relieved look on his face was shown but he had calmed down. "I know exactly who that was. It was Arien."

"Arien?" Sailor Moon muttered, confused. Reno knew that girl?

"Indeed." Tseng agreed with the redhead, also recongizing her. "No one else could resemble to her."

"You know that kid?" Barret asked, skeptically.

Reno nodded, "Yeah. She used to be a Turk, one who I trained as my rookie when she first came along. She's actually older than she looks; hell, she's pretty much two years younger than me. Still looks like a kid, though."

"You trained her to be a Turk?" Sailor Moon, Mickey, Yuffie, Sakura, Misty, Donald, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tifa, Barret, even Cloud, Cid, Brock, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah, I did. Didn't go easy on her." Reno grinned. "In fact, she outright hated me when she first started out. But eventually we grew to become friends and man she was one of our best Turks after that."

"Very well skilled with her whip and speed that almost match's Reno's." Rude added.

"Unfortunately, Arien is one of the many Turks having to go into hiding." Tseng concluded. "She returned along with our other former collauges to help evacuate Midgar, then vanished again to return to her knew life after that."

"No wonder I don't recongize her." Sailor Moon realized. "I didn't even see her even in Midgar that day. I've seen Mr. Veld, Rosalind, St. Andrew, another named Freya I think, even though that was very brief, and then Cissnei and Balto back in Gongaga this year. Then again, we were busy evacuating Midgar and me, Quistis, Zell and Tseng were rescuing Vincent when he went to check the Mako Cannon."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to ask." Mickey remembered, turning to the former Turk in question, "Vincent, what did happen up there?"

The man in red was silent for a moment, but then answered, "I had thought that Hojo was still alive. So I went to finish him off myself. When we first left him, I had an uneasy feeling that he wasn't completely dead. Just as I was about to finish him, well, a lightning struck and almost destroy the platform, and when I looked again, he wasn't there...I may have hallucinated."

"Say what? That's why you were up there?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked and dumbfounded. Vincent nodded.

"We haven't heard of anything from that sicko, so maybe Vince was hallucinatin'." Reno shrugged.

"Hope so. I certainly don't wanna handle that gross guy again." Yuffie shuddered. No one argued with her on that.

* * *

Later that night in Rocket Town, after meeting with the real Shera, whom was shocked to see Aerith alive but happy none the less and had welcomed her and the others inside the house and information them that Cid was in Edge visiting Cloud and Tifa with Yuffie and Vincent, which Ash's group suspected that the rest of the Sailor Team were with. She offered them to stay for the night for dinner and tea which they excepted.

"Man...I think I forgot how much I missed food." Zack said contentedly, enjoying the meal. Aerith nodded in agreement. Having been dead for so long, food didn't seem to matter that they actually forgot what it was like to be hungry. The former SOLDIER then asked Ash, continuing the conversation they'd started, "So, you and Pikachu are very close, right?"

Ash paused in eating, then nodded with a smile, "Yeah, Pikachu and I are best friends now, but we didn't always get along so great."

"Really?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, surprised.

"I don't think Pikachu liked me at all at first, and I've lost track of how many times he hit me with an electric attack." The trainer replied and Pikachu chuckled sheepishly, remembering that day all too well.

"So, what happened after that?" Li asked.

"Yeah, how'd you and Pikachu become best buddies if he didn't like ya?" Goofy added.

Ash gazed up to the ceiling as he relived that experience, recalling his first day as a Pokemon Trainer. "I guess it all started when that Flock of Spearow attacked. Spearow are the sparrow Pokemon who have a nasty attitude. But that was more my fault when I hit one with a rock by accident, but attacked Pikachu because wild Pokemon do get jealous of human-trained Pokemon. I did my best to protect him. There was so many of them, I thought I was finished. But then, Pikachu rushed to my rescue. I'll never forget that moment."

The younger Master gazed at his best friend who smiled, and cooed happily when Ash patted Pikachu fondly on the head, while continuing, "Since then, we both knew we could trust each other and that's how we both felt for one another."

"Wow..." Sailor Mini Moon breathed in awe.

"That's a cool story, Ash." Arien praised.

"We had a lot of close calls, but we always pull through. Because we believe in each other." He said.

"You have a very special and deep bond." Aerith smiled warmly. "How you can both commuicate and be together is so sweet." Her compliment made both Ash and Pikachu blush in embarrassment as both of them rubbed the back of their heads.

"You both remind me of the bond I shared with my grandfather." Red XIII said with a smile of his own. "While he wasn't my real grandfather, he has taken care of me since the deaths of my mother and the sacrifice my father had done."

"I get what you're saying." Arien sighed with a small sad smile. "My parents died when I was little kid and I was saved by a Turk who took me to the Orphanage where Edea and Cid Kramer used to run. It was because of that Turk who died not long after that I wanted to become a Turk too. It's been my dream since then."

Everyone else felt sympathy for the girl. Who would've thought that the former Turk, like Reno and Cissnei, was an orphan?

"I'm sorry, Arien." Ash muttered with feeling. "If it helps a little, my dad died five years before I became a Pokemon Trainer. He was on adventure to stop a bad group who tried to take over the world and he sacrificed himself to save two of his friends from danger. I only found out how that happened last year in the future, because everyone in my hometown thought he disappeared."

"I guess everybody loses families one way or another." Zack muttered with sadness. "Same thing with friends too."

An awkward pause.

"So um, what about your Mom? I bet she's worried when you're out on your journey." Zack asked to try and lighten the mood a little. "I know my parents were when I didn't speak to them. They probably know that I died by now."

"Yeah, she worries, probably all the time." Ash answered, smiling as he was now thinking of his mother. "But that's what Moms do, right?"

The others smiled in agreement, especially Aerith, Zack and Sailor Mini Moon...until Ash's stomach grumbled. The eleven year old chuckled sheepishly, "Thinking about my Mom gets me thinking about her cooking and Shera's cooking is so great I guess my stomach wants seconds."

"Well, better not let all this yummy food go to waste." Goofy pointed out.

The others nodded in agreement and continued on finishing off their dinner before bed, while wondering what to make of the Telepathic Time Orb as well as how to locate their friends and get to the Forgotten City and Zack wondered how to confront his parents if they all survived the Bahamut-KING's attack as well as the Shadow Man.

* * *

In the Airship back in Costa Del Sol, everyone had retreated to bed for the night though some were still awake enough to get ready to go to sleep, except a few. Sakura hadn't stopped thinking about Li ever since seeing him that image via the Telepathic Time Orb. In fact, she could have sworn her heart was about to burst in excitement to see him again, but was nervous on how to confront him and...

Tell him of her feelings.

Deciding that she needed to speak to someone who knew more about relationships than she did, Sakura silently went over to Sailor Moon's sleeping quarters and slipped inside, finding her friend getting ready for bed. Unaware that Cloud, who was having the similar problem now more than ever, noticed the twelve year old girl going inside.

' _Wonder what she's doing._ ' He thought to himself. Cloud knew he shouldn't be spying on his friends, but he was curious on what Sakura wanted to talk to Sailor Moon about.

"Hey, Serena." Sakura whispered, greeting her friend who turned to gaze at her.

"Sakura. What's up?" Sailor Moon asked, both of them unaware that Cloud had only just caught on of what she just said, and thankfully not what Sakura said, the spiky-haired man silently listening in on their conversation.

Somewhat nervously, Sakura began to ask, "Um...when you and Darien are out together sometimes, what do you usually uh, talk about?"

"What do we talk about?" Sailor Moon giggled, before answering thoughtfully, not sure how to really answer that. "That's a good question. Anything I guess, but he's mostly too busy reading something."

Sakura, and secretly Cloud blinked, while Sailor Moon continued, "When he talks, he speaks with such intelligence and passion with the things he's interested in. Then after that..."

"After that...?" Sakura urged her to go on, having a brief flash-back of the first time she'd seen Serena and Darien kiss back in Far Far Away, shortly after Shrek and Fiona shared their own after the latter couple returned to their Ogre forms via being human for a day.

Even Cloud, remembering seeing Squall and Rinoa kiss on the balcony of Balamb Garden in the celebration party of defeating Sephiroth and Ultimecia two years ago crossed his mind, was eager to hear the next part for some reason.

"He usually just falls asleep on the sofa." Sailor Moon answered, which Cloud slumped slightly in disappointment, and Sakura groaned in disbelief with a sweatdrop before falling to the floor(anime-style). "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura sheepishly replied as she stood up.

Relieved, Sailor Moon continued, giggling in thought, "My favorite conversations with him, are when he confides in me." taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "When he does fall asleep, he looks like such a sweet little child."

"Uh, um..." Sakura began, blushing in embarrassment and hesitatedly asked, "W-when you two guys kiss...what's it like?"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon blinked, wondering why Sakura wanted to ask that, but then decided she could be old enough to know and said dreamingly, "Oh, it's the most sweet and wonderful feeling. It feels like you're melting."

"Sweet and melting? That sounds like ice cream." Sakura thought, while her eyes sparkled of the thought.

Cloud silently agreed, as he stepped back and silently closed the door which was one of the few that wasn't automactic. Only to jump startled when he saw that Tifa was standing next to him, apparently having been listening to the conversation as well and she jumped slightly, and both of them blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"...How long have you been here?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear about Sailor Moon's boyfriend." Tifa admitted. "I think we should leave them alone for now."

"Yeah." Cloud nodded in agreement, following his childhood friend away from the door, before asking, "Um...Wanna join me for a little fresh air?"

Confused at first, Tifa smiled a little and nodded, "Sure. Okay."

Back in Sailor Moon's room, she sighed in sadness as memories of Gray's death came back to her and the fact that Aki was loveless now.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worriedly, sitting next to her older friend.

"It's just...do I really deserve happiness even after what I did to save Reno? I mean, I knew that Aki and Gray were in love with each other but...I didn't know that I'd end up destroying their future. I can't tell if I made the right decision in the first place." Sailor Moon admitted.

She sighed, "It had to be very selfish of me to saving Reno because I didn't want him to die, but I didn't want anyone else to die either. It's like how saving Jack caused Will to end up being Captain of the Flying Dutchmen and Elizabeth had to wait until she died at sea so that she could join him forever. If I haven't done any of that, then maybe Will and Elizabeth would've been happy together as a normal couple and Aki and Gray would've started a future of their own."

"Serena..." Sakura muttered.

Trying to hold back the urge to cry in guilt, Sailor Moon took a deep breath and continued, "It worse than when Aerith, Zack, Sceptile, Axel, Ansem the Wise and Chale all died. Now that Aerith and Zack had come back to life, I'm not sure what to do. What if I make another mistake in saving someone and another that I care about lose the person they love?"

"It's not true." Sakura told her, shaking her head. "You didn't know what could've happened, even with the Dimensional Scream. None of us did. It's not selfish at all in saving Jack or Reno. We just couldn't stop Davy Jones from stabbing Will and I know that I should've because he was my friend, and I still feel terrible about that. And it was General Hein's fault that we couldn't use the alternative that Aki displayed."

"I guess, but I could've done something to do better." Sailor Moon sighed.

"I said that once after Beckett died." Sakura admitted.

"To who?" Sailor Moon asked, slightly surprised. She never thought that Sakura had said that once.

"...Barbossa." Sakura answered, thinking back of just before leaving the Black Pearl.

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Cardcaptors: At World's End"..._

 _It was hard. Sakura knew it was. Gazing out in sorrow at the Flying Dutchmen that was now under Will's command and her heart felt heavy in guilt. She was glad that he was back, but now he had to spend the rest of eternity as Captain of the Ship in Davy's place._

 _She should've stopped him from stabbing Will. But then it would've meant that Jack would've been lost all over again, this time forever. Sakura felt torn and conflicted with herself._

 _"Why the sudden sorrow, Miss Avalon?" A familiar gruffy voice spoke behind her, and Sakura turned to see that Barbossa had approached. For once he didn't have that sarcasm tone or expression he normally had._

 _Sakura didn't say anything at first, but then gazed at the other ship again and admitted, "I just stood there. I didn't even think that Davy Jones would go and kill Will like that. If I'd known, Will wouldn't have to be like this and Elizabeth would've been together with him. I guess...it's all my fault."_

 _"Why blame yerself for somethin' that had not have even been thought off or predicted? The fact remains was Davy Jones had been at fault even 'fore my lifetime. And Beckett only cared for good business." The Pirate pointed out, wisely. It was the same tone he used back at the Bretheren Court._

 _"I guess, but I could've done something to do better." Sakura sighed sadly._

 _"Aye, ye could've, but the fact remains that thinkin' of what yeh could have done cannot be done." Barbossa told her as he stood next to the eleven year old girl from the future. "I know not of travellin' through Time and whether or not things can change if yeh prevent what has happened, but I feel that chanin' it for what you think may not be any better. Not fer somethin' like this."_

 _"Then, how do I make it up for this?" Sakura asked, her heart heavy._

 _"By makin' sure it never happens again. But sometimes when it comes to savin' whom you wish to save, yer have to make the difficult choice. Just as Jack Sparrow had sacrificed his chance for immortality to the survival of Young Turner, and Mrs. Turner makin' the choice to sacrifice him to ensure the survival of what was left of the crew, Turner and 'erself." Barbossa advised._

 _"I'm not sure if I can handle making that choice again, and I don't want Sailor Moon or Ash to go through it." Sakura sorrowfully replied._

 _Barbossa nodded, "People like you and your friends would not, but yeh must remember that, should something like that happens, yeh have to make that choice. Whether they be as what happened here, or in a different situation, most cannot avoid death. Not everyone has a bright future."_

 _The more she heard her former enemy's words, the more Sakura began to realize that he was right. She'd somehow forgot that her own mother didn't choose to die, but she'd been so weak that she'd didn't have a choice. Or when Sakura herself didn't want to be a Cardcaptor at first, but eventually knew she had to accept it, like how Serena accepted her path as Sailor Moon, and Riku going on his own to avoid in hurting Sakura and Mickey._

 _Not to mention Sora, as Sakura hasn't met him yet in person and only saw him asleep, chose to find Riku and Mickey rather than returning home with Kairi who was still waiting for both of her best friends to come home._

 _One way or another, despite not liking it, Sakura had a feeling that this wasn't the last time love had to be sacrificed to save another's life and save the world..._

End Flash-Back:

"...Barbossa actually said that?" Sailor Moon asked once Sakura finished telling her of the tale. That sounded similar to what he'd told her when they, Jack and the others had found the Kracken dead on the beach on the island.

"Yeah. That's why I knew that, when I heard about Reno, it had to be that decision all over again." Sakura replied, gazing at the floor. "I thought it would be different when Aki was able to use that vehicle thing with the Spirits, but then General Hein destroyed that chance. I really hoped it wouldn't happen, but I guess that was dumb of me to think that."

Sailor Moon was silent on that part. Sakura was right; decisions like that can't be avoided, no matter how much one would wish it would. Maybe if Aerith really is still alive, she might talk to her.

Aerith always had a salution with emotional problems.

* * *

Outside the airship and on the beach, Cloud and Tifa took a bit of a stroll on the beach by themselves alone. The last time they were alone together, was a day before they and their friends confronted Sephiroth two years ago. Even when Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran went with Squall and the others to confront Ultimecia in the future of darkness.

"We haven't been together like this a long time, have we?" Tifa spoke after a few moments of silence, clasping her hands behind her back. In fact, that moment, she realized she'd forgotten, had been one of her best memories despite that the following day was the chosen day.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded slowly. He thought about what Sailor Moon about her own lover who most likely was back in the future, and how Sakura was asking her what that kind of love was like. While he wasn't an expert on relationships himself, even he knew that the girl had feelings for this Li kid. While Cloud sensed that Sailor Moon still hasn't recovered in what happened three months ago, not when it came in choosing to save Reno and how in the end Gray had been chosen to take the redhead's place by ultimately sacrificing himself, mainly to protect and save Aki so that she could live.

"...Do you think Sailor Moon is alright? After everything's that happened lately?" The martial artist asked.

"I dunno." Cloud answered after a moment of silence. "I've been wondering about that for a while. But...if I'd been her place in having to choose who to save, I would be blaming myself for not doing any better."

"You're not going to be running again, are you?" Tifa questioned, a bit more sharply than she intended.

"No. I'm done running from my fears, and I'm done with focusing on being unable to save the people that we lost. I'm going to do harder to make sure it doesn't happen again." The spiky-haired swordsman replied. "If I keep running, I'll just end up losing more of those I cherish. That's why I'm going to fight Caius. I won't let him hurt anyone I care about."

Tifa gazed at his expression, before looking ahead of her. "I guess that explains what you were thinking."

Cloud looked at her in slight surprise and shock. "You knew about that?"

"Not sure why, but I kinda had a feeling that like Sailor Moon, and Sakura, you somehow knew what was going on. That's why you left to find them when they and the others came back from the future." Tifa replied, running her fingers through her dark hair.

Not sure how to respond to that, Cloud looked away and out at the ocean, where it sparkled of the reflection of the stars and the full moon over the horizon. It was beautiful, and the sea breeze gently blew against his skin and hair.

"...Before they came...I had some kind of vision." Cloud finally admitted. "Pretty sure it was Caius. It was all I saw. He...he said something about killing someone. That he killed 'her', and asked if I would let him go unpunished."

He heard Tifa gasp in horror as her hands flew over to her mouth and he shut his eyes for having said that. Cloud knew this would happen, but he also knew that Tifa would keep pestering him until he admitted defeat.

"...And you think...it could me either one of us, including Sailor Moon? Or Aerith?" Tifa hesitatedly asked.

"It has to be. But I won't let that happen." Cloud replied, forcing himself to face her and he felt guilty when he saw her horrified expression. "I don't know if it's some kind of vision of the future or not...and I'm not even sure how Aerith or Zack came back to life. But this is my fight; I have to face Caius alone."

"Cloud..."

"Everything that's been happening lately; Kadaj's group, the Dahaka, the Phantoms, GMO, Chale and Reno...if I acted sooner, Sailor Moon, Mickey and the others, and you, Denzel and Marlene and everyone else wouldn't be involved...I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Cloud continued.

"No it's not." Tifa said gently, before giggling. "Okay, I have to admit I was angry and horrified when Marlene and I found out you had the Stigma, I told Marlene that when we would see you in the church, we'd give you a lecture, but I did want to smack you to next Tuesday."

"I do deserve that." Cloud sheepishly admitted. "Me being a jerk for not saying anything. That hasn't changed."

"The Stigma can do that." Tifa continued, sighing. "Denzel blamed himself when you disappeared on us."

"...He never told me." Cloud muttered, feeling even more guilty than ever. When this was over, he decided that he would apologize to Denzel for that. It wasn't the kid's fault. It made Cloud realize that, despite not being related, they were very similar in personality; being shy at a young age and blaming themselves for something that they hadn't even done. It's worse for Denzel since he lost both his parents when he was only six. While he wasn't his child, Cloud had grown to see Denzel like his own son and he loved him.

"But other than that, you didn't do anything wrong." Tifa added. "It's like Sailor Moon once said; Hojo was the one who caused all of this and other suffering to everyone else in the first place, and he wasn't even sorry about his actions. It his fault alone, not yours, not Vincent's, not Sailor Moon's, not even Rufus or the Turks, nobody else's."

She took a few steps closer to him, continuing, "And as far as I know, even this Prince of Persia that Mickey talked about isn't really blamed either, even if he made more mistakes than anyone else could; changing the timeline for the worse and getting Chale involved, Ultimecia having sent him into the future. Sometimes terrible things happen and not everyone can be saved, even it's just terrible accidents."

"Even though some people want to blame others because accidents didn't have anyone causing them." Cloud softly sighed.

"And no one can even predict what could happen, even if some could see the future or the past like Sailor Moon, she wouldn't fully know either." Tifa agreed.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded. "The best thing we can do is try and do what we can to protect those we care about, and ensure everyone has a bright future. Well, as bright as they could get, at least. Not just our future or the future of our friends here...but for the future where Sailor Moon, Mickey and the others come from."

"That's what everyone would want. Maybe that's why the Sailor Team was formed. I want to make sure we don't lose anyone else again either." Tifa nodded.

"Tifa..."

"We've faced Sephiroth two years ago, and I felt useless when you, Sailor Moon and Mickey had to fight him again. Then the Dahaka and the Phantoms, and now Caius. I don't care what happens to me, I'm not letting you or Sailor Moon or anyone else fight Caius alone! Let us help you. Let me help you, Cloud." She glared at him, though visible tears were starting to form in her dark eyes.

It was a losing battle, and Cloud knew it. It was useless to argue with Tifa when she was like this. Hell, even Marlene would make valid points in arguments like back in the Forgotten City, and it was worse when Vincent, Mickey and especially Sailor Moon-considering she was a girl herself-agreed almost immediately without even trying.

Still, the fear of losing his friends again was difficult. But then again, they had suffered losses in the recent months, and not just them, but even the Turks. In the future, Neil, Jane, Ryan, and Gray. Here in the present, Reno had lost Chale despite not having seen him in a little over a decade. Now Aerith and Zack were somehow alive again.

In the end though, they were all already involved. The best thing Cloud could do now was prevent anymore deaths and it may take all of them to stop Caius and whatever else they had to face in the near future.

"...Okay. You win." Cloud sighed in defeat. "I just don't want you or the others involved in this fight. I won't want to lose any of you. Maybe it's due to the fact we've lost so much and...I don't wanna be alone."

"Cloud...you won't be alone. I promise." Tifa muttered, gently caressing Cloud's left cheek with her hand.

For a moment, the two of them could only gaze at each other's eyes with unspoken expressions and feelings, feelings that Cloud had kept secret in his heart for so long, he finally understood them now, more than ever. Feelings he had when he'd been a child, he'd forgotten due to the Stigma, and now he no longer had it, he rediscovered it.

Their faces inched closer to each other, their eyes slowly closing, and it was inches more before their lips touched and the two of them found themselves lost in each other's arms in their first ever passionate kiss of their lives. Their hearts hammered by this, their faces feeling sweet and they felt like they were melting, but in a good way.

Sailor Moon was right; it was a sweet and wonderful feeling.

Yet they and everyone else were unaware that Heidegger's drone was spying on them before flying away, having followed them from Edge and Midgar.

* * *

Just outside of Corel, many soldiers under Heidegger's command were stationed all over the area as the people who'd been slowly rebuilding it quickly went into hiding when they saw a dangerous army approach. Helicopters and aircrafts were scattered around the area.

On the ground stood Caius and Heidegger who watched the army get into their positions with smirks on their expressions.

"Are you sure those idiots will come here?" Heidegger inquired, somewhat skeptically, but enjoying the feeling of the power of control again.

The purple-haired man folded his arms to his chest, answering, "Without a doubt. Once we lead Sailor Moon, Cloud and their allies into a false lead, they will lead us to the White Materia. Once we have it in our hands, along with the girl, the Bahamut-KING will awaken and be ours to control."

Little did they know, this was secretly overheard by a young ash-blonde haired woman with a rifle who grunted before silently making her escape for someone to hide before she could come up with a plan for reinforcements.

' _Damnnit! Why did this have to happen now?_ ' She thought to herself in irritation.

* * *

 _Ash didn't know where he was. One moment he'd been asleep, the next he found himself in what looked like the Lifestream. Where was he? Where were the others?_

 _At first, to his concern, Ash saw Sailor Moon and Sakura who both looked to be puzzled themselves, until they somehow disappeared. Had he been seeing things? Before he could think of that, an unfamiliar figure slowly amerged; a woman with strawberry blond hair, with a crimson sword and strange kind of clothes._

 _"Who...are you?" Ash asked, wondering if this girl was whom Sailor Moon saw in her dimensional scream earlier. Given this lady's pink hair, she had to be._

 _"...You'll found out soon." The woman responded. "You must beware...of the Shadow of Caius."_

 _"Caius...?" Ash wondered._

 _"Everything will be alright..." Those were the last words Ash heard before instantly everything around him went black despite his protests..._

* * *

"Huh?" Ash woke up instantly in confusion, looking around and realizing he was back where he should be; sharing the living room as this place only had one or two bed rooms sleeping on the couch with Pikachu by his side. Aerith and Sailor Mini Moon shared the couch, with the latter leaning against the flower girl's shoulder as the former had her arm protectively around the little girl's body. Arien slept curled up in another couch, Li slept slumping forward in another chair, Goofy was curled up on the floor with a blanket having thrown over in his sleep as he snored, and Red XIII was sleeping near the fireplace.

But there was no sign of Zack. He seemed to have disappeared. The dream briefly forgotten, Ash silently stood up without disturbing his friends, and the moment he did, he noticed that outside through the window, Zack stood gazing at the sky.

Wondering what the man was thinking, Ash silently slipped his shoes and hat on before heading outside, even for once without waking Pikachu.

Zack hadn't been able to sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about just how powerful and dangerous the Bahamut-KING was, or the Shadow guy behind this mess. It brought back unpleasent memories of the time when he was first been alive, prior to his first death. He'd been unable to stop Genesis from convincing Angeal and Sephiroth that they were monsters. He'd been unable to save Angeal and two others who also died-who were also his friends. Unable to stop Sephiroth and prevent the deaths of so many people in Nibelhiem, having inadvertedly got Cloud and Tifa involved.

How was he supposed to protect Aerith in this mission if Zack only managed to save Cloud by sacrificing himself and prevent Edea from trapping the younger man into the Northern Cave?

"Angeal...was it really a good idea to send me back? I did what I could for Cloud and the others...but...I'm not sure if I can do this." Zack muttered, hoping that his best friend would hear him in the Lifestream.

"Can't sleep?" Ash's voice asked behind him. Slightly startled, Zack turned and saw that the eleven year old from the future stood there, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm alive again." Zack replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He then remembered what he learned earlier in the evening, and requested firmly, "Hey, Ash. Do me a favor and always protect your friends and don't let anything happen to them. Think you can do that?"

Surprised by the sudden request, given how they haven't known each other for long, Ash nodded, "I'll do my best. I promise. Besides, I'd never let anything happen to them, especially Pikachu." before sighing and admitting, "Wish I could've done the same thing for everyone else who died recently, and not just here in the past or in a future further than the one I came from, but where I do come from."

"Huh?"

"There were two guys who were best friends, and they worked for a nasty Organization who were causing problem. One of them who hurt my friends and killed one of the other members right before my eyes, and was so scared and angry when he did that. I'd been so angry, I didn't even realize he did it for a reason, especially when he freed a girl they were holding captive. Or the fact that he slowly changed because of his friendship long after that." Ash explained, memories of what happened to Axel and Roxas resurfaced, especially when he had the dimensional scream of their time together, and how they separated because Roxas questioned his existance, and how Axel didn't want him to leave, because, somehow as a Nobody, he feared that the Organization would kill Roxas, and that he would deeply miss the Nobody of Sora.

"What happened that made things get bad?" Zack asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Ash paused, before answering, "I guess his friend ran away because he realised how bad things were, so he tried to follow and wanted to use Kairi and Sora to find him. But the Organization didn't like anyone just leaving, because that would just make them traitors and were going to kill them. When Kairi got taken away, I guess he realized he'd been wrong and decided to atone by helping us out...and he...he sacrificed himself to save us, and died after that."

 _Axel hesitated for a bit, before deciding to reveal the truth. "I wanted to see Roxas." he answered, surprising the three of them, causing Ash to ask, "Roxas?"_

 _"He...was the only one I liked." Axel answered, seeing memories of his time with Roxas, the good happy times, and felt like he wanted to cry, as he continued, "He made me feel...like I had a heart." admitting, "It's kinda...funny."_

 _Turning to face Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora again, he smiled, feeling tears in his eyes, he also admitted, "You guys make me feel...the same." briefly blinking and actually set loose those tears, which was another surprise to Sailor Moon and her friends._

The memory of Axel's confession, and the death of Darkrai before that almost rendered Ash into crying, but he forced himself to hold back his tears, remembering what Mickey had told him before that.

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem and the secrets of the Regi-King"..._

 _After Ash confessed to Mickey and Keldeo of the events of Darkrai, Team Nappers and the revived Davy Jones and him being forced to end Darkrai's life via the evil Pokemon's final request as the later's atonement, he expected them to be furious with him. Indeed they looked shocked and horrified, but more then anything, they looked...sympathetic._

 _"Is that why you're feeling so upset with yourself, Ash?" Keldeo asked, feeling similar guilt of his own._

 _"Yeah...It's the biggest regret of my life, I'm not even sure if I should be a Pokemon Trainer anymore. I can't forgive myself; not for something like this." Ash replied, with Pikachu mumuring his name in sadness._

 _"It's not your fault. It was a difficult decision you just had to make." Mickey ensured him, much to Ash's confusion and when the ten year old looked at the humanoid mouse, Mickey gave him a sad smile as he admitted, "Everybody makes mistakes that sometimes cause a lotta problems. Gosh, even I made tons of 'em and I do regret for not tryin' harder to stop 'em."_

 _He paused briefly, thinking of what to say next before continuing, "There were friends that I couldn't save, no matter how hard I tried a long time ago. Even now, I still feel terrible for it. But as my teacher once told me; ya' can't let the guilt of mistakes overtake you. You gotta learn from it and to your best to make sure it doesn't happen again, and remember that the sacrifices of those who are gone won't be in vain. It's not something that'll go away, but ignorin' it isn't gonna make things any better, I know. But for the good of everybody including yourself, you gotta keep goin', because of the good in those who are gone."_

 _"The good in those who are gone..." Ash repeated, feeling and realizing that Mickey was right. The guilt of Darkrai's death won't ever go away, but Ash couldn't let get to him, but he shouldn't ignore it either. The best thing he could do was learn from it and move on._

End of Flash-Back:

"...It's like Mickey once told me; you gotta learn from the those mistakes, and well I didn't do a good job at it, I'm gonna make sure no one else has to go through that again as best as I can." Ash spoke again after a moment of silence.

"Man. He sure knew what he was talking about." Zack thought, inspired by Ash's words which came from Mickey. Maybe that's what Angeal had known, and that's why Zack had been brought back to life with Aerith; as a chance to learn from his mistakes, to protect the one he loved and do his best to protect everyone else in the upcoming battle, a chance to fully atone for his mistakes despite having saved Cloud more than once, because the younger man was more than his other best friend.

Cloud was like a little brother Zack never had.

"You know, you're right. I never gave up on what I believed or gave up in a fight. No way I'm gonna start now." The swordsman said with renewed determination.

"You just spoke my language." Ash replied with equal determination.

"Well, since we're both in this, how 'bout I teach you the proper swordsmenship?" Zack decided. "No offence and your fighting skills are impressive, but ya' gotta need to relax your posture and learn how to wield your weapon right like a SOLDIER."

Ash rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, I guess I've been trying to make up my own while watching Sora and Cloud fight." before nodding in agreement and summoned his Keyblade, holding it out in his most comfortable position, which was a bit awkward.

"Boy oh boy. That's a bit too slacking." Zack shook his head. "First off, ya' need to straighten your up a little, tilt your weapon slightly to the side to make it less heavy, left foot forward, right one back." He explained while demostating and helped Ash to get into the position.

Ash did as he was told, and found that it was much more comfortable this way. It still wasn't exactly like Zack's or Cloud's, but Zack seemed sastified.

As the two silently practiced, inside Cid's house, Sailor Mini Moon was mumuring in her sleep.

"...Sailor Moon."

* * *

Something jarred Sailor Moon awake as she blinked when she thought she heard her future-daughter's voice, only to realize that she was hearing things. Sighing and still worried, not being able to get back to sleep, she silently left her room and headed to the cockpit, gazing out through the window at the early morning sky as the sun began to slowly rise.

Unaware that both Mickey, and unaware to him, Reno, who'd both been having trouble sleeping themselves, noticed her and watched silently with similar feelings of guilt but were doing their best not to let it overcome them.

"...Mini Moon. Aerith." Sailor Moon mumured.

She will find them and the others, and stop Cauis, and if she had to, the Bahamut-KING, whatever that was.

Her determination also somehow renewed Mickey's, and even Reno who, sighing to himself and realizing that nothing could be done to bring Chale back or to save him, knew it was time to let him go. The guilt will always be there, but now Reno wanted to protect everyone he loved, and this time he wasn't going to fail.

Plus, Arien was out there, and like Rude, Tseng and Elena, Reno was quite close to the white-haired girl, regarding her as his own sister given how they were both orphans and despite not being related, it didn't matter. His friends were his family.

And he deeply loved them.

* * *

Hours later that day, the Shera took off in flight as it continued it's journey towards Corel. Inside everyone was anxiously willing to get there to stop Caius. Some of them were talking, while Sailor Moon and Cloud continued to gaze out with determination to stop the madman from causing more problems and reunite with their missing friends.

Cloud and Tifa had ended up sleeping together in Cloud's room, and while both of them were surprised to have realized it, they didn't regret it. Though they hadn't told anyone else yet out of sheer embarrassment, especially after the last time they caught sleeping together two years ago, which had Tifa utterly embarrassed.

Sailor Mercury, with her Mercury Goggles and Mini Computer, was scanning the location of Caius, and no sooner was Cid piloting the ship to go over the hill as it was a short cut he found earlier, she immediately got a reading.

"Target ahead." She announced.

"Cid, park us near by but not in sight. We can't have Caius see it coming." Cloud ordered his friend.

"Roger that, kid." Cid saluted.

Tseng, having been on his PHS, signed before hanging up and frowned deeply in concern. "I can't seem to reach Freya." He spoke up, which had everyone else glance at the Wutaiian Turk in concern.

"That's weird. Shouldn't she've been here?" Reno asked, worriedly.

"Maybe her phone's battery is dead?" Elena thought.

"I hope Caius hasn't gotten to her or anybody else in Corel." Mickey said, having a bad feeling about this.

Just then, a warning beeped on Mercury's scanner and she gasped, looking to her right and cried out a warning, "Enemy on turbo approach!"

Everyone looked to see that she was right as an unfamiliar helicopter came into view; well, it looked more like a jet plane the Sailor Team were familiar with on Earth in the future, but everyone else didn't seem to recongise it. It fired multiple shots at the airship.

"What the!?" Cid cried out, before he hurried to steer it away from the rapid fire while everyone else had to hold on for the sudden movement. Poor Donald though ended up getting his face squashed against the glass painfully, while Yuffie ended up crouching and covering her mouth with her hand, the urge to throw up becoming stronger.

"What'd that come from!?" Sora exclaimed, shocked while he and Riku managed to hold onto Kairi who clinged onto both of them, panicking.

"Man, we're sitting ducks!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

Vincent, knowing there was only one way to solve this problem, unsheathed his gun, Cerberus, and calmly ordered, "Cid, keep driving. I'll handle this." and before anyone could stop the former Turk, he raced out of the cockpit and outside to the railing.

"Wait, Vincent!" Sailor Moon and Cloud both cried out, but were too late.

Vincent managed to get outside and frowned deeply when the jet plane made to fire again. Not impressed, he aimed and fired right into the glass where it shot the pilot's hands and the jointstick, causing the enemy to scream in fright and pain. The former Turk then leaped high into air, spinning before firing several more shots, this time right through the vessel itself before landing back onto the top of the airship in a crouch, while the jet plane, damaged and out of control, fell towards the ground while the pilot inside screamed in panic, unable to escape before it crashed and exploded into a ball of fire, killing the man inside.

"Uh...nevermind." Sailor Moon and Cloud muttered, a bit awkwardly as they and everyone else had just witnessed Vincent in saving them in no time flat.

"Whoa..." Sora muttered, amazed.

"Show-off." Barret snickered.

By then, Donald pulled himself off the glass but ended up falling on his back, seeing stars circle around his head before sitting up and shaking his head to regain his senses and simply sat there in sheer annoyance.

"This is exasperating." He grumbled to himself.

* * *

About seven or eight minutes later, Cid had landed the Shera onto the ground outside of Barret's hometown before the group, even Rufus who said that he insisted on coming as he had enough of standing by, all carefully treked the area before stopping halfway. Sailor Mercury by then was analyzing any signs of Caius and other lifeforms.

"Any sign of Caius, Mercury?" Riku asked.

"Hang on. I'm analyzing Corel now." Sailor Mercury told him. As soon as she finished typing, she allowed her goggles to continue it's work, scanning and soon she discovered that the were unfamiliar men patroling the area. "Looks like the town's been taken over by unknown enemy. There are soldiers all over the place, and many people are hiding inside their homes or had hidden themselves somewhere else."

"Soldiers?" Cloud asked, puzzled. "Could they be Caius's enemy?"

"No. They from here in the present." Sailor Mercury replied.

"Who could they be, and who is leading them if not Caius?" Rufus questioned with a deep frown.

"Or perhaps Caius rounded them up to catch us off-guard." Tseng surmised with a frown of his own.

"But why have an army if he's dangerous on his own?" Elena asked.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he managed to beat us in the future once."

"It might be a trap." Sailor Jupiter thought.

"Or maybe it's another problem on it's own, or like Tseng said, Caius musta rounded them up to stop us." Mickey thought.

"You all have been well trained." A familiar dark voice echoed around them, making the Sailor Team, the former AVALANCHE, Rufus and the Turks to look around for the souce of the voice. "Rest assured, you are half-correct."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Cloud demanded, unsheathing his Fusion Sword, while everyone else who had weapons brought them out as they and the rest of the group stood in fighting stances.

"As you wish, Cloud."

Ten feet ahead of them, a swirl of darkness formed, and everyone glared when Caius emerged, stopping as his portal disappeared behind him as he spoke once more, "I admit, I didn't think you would escape my trap that easily. You are more intelligent than I participated."

"Hey, purple boy! Tell us what you really want!" Sailor Moon demanded, glaring at the man who was behind this mess.

"I had already told you, Sailor Moon. I want your death sufficed, and history to be changed. You and your friends have become a thorn of my side." Caius replied.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked angrily.

"Your lives and the lives of your friends and families make me sick." Caius said. "You have done nothing but continously get in my way from the very beginning."

"How the hell does that make sense? What'd we do to you?" Reno demanded, completely confused and everyone else were in the similar position as he was.

A pause.

"You really didn't connect the pieces of the puzzle?" Caius mocked, smirking evilly when the group remained silent, still confused on what the madman was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"You really are oblivious." Caius shook his head in a mocking dismay. "How is it that Kadaj and his group were able to travel back and forth through time to get to you and your friends, Sailor Moon? Or why the Dahaka had returned to life to seek revenge on you, Mickey Mouse, and destroy your existance along with that of your friend Chale Criton, Reno, despite that neither of you had any contact with the Sands of Time? Or GMO having access to take you down? The Phantoms also travelling through time with the Dahaka's help?"

It took the group a moment to realize Caius's words and when they did, they gasped in shock as memories of everything that's happened to them ever since the Sailor Team arrived in Medge in the future.

Kadaj's group attacking to find Jenova's Head, kidnapping the Geostigma infected children after forcing Sailor Moon and Mickey into the past, Kadaj himself becoming a revived Sephiroth whom Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud had defeated along with the other two remnants with the help of their friends and former enemies. The Dahaka's revival and attacking the group, the Phantoms causing chaos in all three time eras. Chale finding Reno before dying by the Dahaka's hands. General Hein and GMO attacking them to not only stop the Phantoms the wrong and deadly way but also seek revenge on Sailor Moon and change history.

"You're behind everything that's happened!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed in horror.

"So you're the one did all of this...!" Cloud hissed angrily at the enmy.

"Indeed. It was my purpose to erase you all for a future of my own liking. You all are not the first ones to attempted to get in my way, but you certainly have a strong connection with those who are at fault in changing their fates and dooming them all. By destroying you and all that you have, I will change history and get what I want." Caius replied.

"But why would you do this?" Mickey asked.

"Because I have been taken away from what I want for too long. Why should you all have futures?" Caius replied, before turning to Sora and said, "Just as how you foolishly escaped my wrath the first time."

"Me?" Sora asked, pointing at himself, confused before shaking it off and repositioned himself, glaring at Caius.

"You recall that fight you did alone in your attempt to rescue Kairi from Organization XIII, do you not, Sora-Roxas?" Caius quired.

Sora's eyes widened as he softly gasped as a fast-back hit his mind.

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12"..._

 _"Sora!" Donkey cried out, worriedly._

 _Sora turned around and saw the Sailor Team, Donald and Goofy cornered by Nobodies and cried worriedly, "Guys!"_

 _But as he tried to get to them, his vision went all fuzzy as everything around him swirled before he sensed movement and spun behind him and saw a figure in a black coat emerge, about the same height as him. In the figure's hand appeared a dark Keyblade, much to his shock._

 _Fully unaware that Caius was watching from above._

End of Flash-Back:

"You caused that to happen!?" Sora exclaimed, angrily. No wonder the others didn't see him fight against...Roxas as he realized. Caius somehow brought Roxas out of his heart and trapped them both for control over Sora's body, which Sora had won at the time.

"Why would you do that?" Kairi demanded, glaring angrily.

"Because I have been watching you all since that day. Everything since then was for purpose, but you kept on succeeding everytime." Caius answered.

"Why did he call Sora 'Roxas'?" Yuffie asked the Sailor Team who shrugged, acting confused yet not wanting to reveal about Heartless and Nobodies.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Cloud asked.

"I will revive the Bahamut-KING. That's what will happen." Caius grinned evilly.

"The Bahamut-KING!?" The Sailor Team, Mickey, Donald, Sora, Riku and Kairi all exclaimed in horror.

"No!" Mickey exclaimed, horrified.

"Bahamut-KING? As in, another kind of a Bahamut Summon?" Reno asked, blinking in shock and confusion. He had heard of the Neo-Bahamut, and Kadaj did summon Bahamut-SIN three months ago, but Bahamut-KING? That sounded new and extremely dangerous to him.

"Yes. The King of all Bahamuts." Caius replied.

"Don't tell them everything or they'll ruin our plans before they even start!" Another voice, which sounded horribly familiar to Sailor Moon, Mickey and everyone here in the past, grunted behind Caius who turned with a frown as his ally approached from the side which they didn't even notice. When he revealed himself, those who knew him were shocked and horrified beyond relief as they almost instantly knew who it was.

"Who're you!?" Sora demanded, glaring at the new person that came into view.

"What!?" Tifa and Yuffie exclaimed.

"You're here!?" Mickey cried out in horror and disbelief.

"No way! You can't be serious!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"You!?" Reno, Rude and Elena exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Hmph. Just like Scarlet." Rufus grunted with a frown, though deep down even he was in disbelief as well.

"Heidegger!?" Cloud exclaimed in disbelief.

Heidegger, badly scarred and wounded, but very much alive, grinned evilly at all of his enemies and former superior and employees, laughing, "Gya ha ha ha! Long time no see!"

No one could believe what they were seeing.

* * *

 **A/N: If I'm lucky, I might be able to finish this a lot sooner, but probably not. This new chapter posted a day after the previous one is to make up for the long delay of this story.**

 **See you in the next chapter as soon as I'm able!**


	9. Chapter 8: Return and Kidnapping

**A/N: I'm trying to get this done as soon as possible, so that's why the updates are being a bit faster now and I'm holding back on updating my other stories for a little bit. So hopefully this will only have two or three more chapters to go.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Return and Kidnapping.

"No way. This has to be a terrible nightmare." Sailor Moon grumbled, recongising Heidegger. Though the man who was supposed to be dead looked worse for wear; his skin badly burnt and obviously had lost an eye during the battle against him and Scarlet two years earlier here in the past.

Heidegger grinned evilly at the Moon Princess, and said, "This is definitely real, SeeD brat. You really thought I was dead?"

"First Rufus, then Don Corneo and now you? Who's next, Scarlet?" Yuffie groaned in disbelief.

"Actually, we already encountered Scarlet when Team Rocket first came." Reno admitted, quickly adding, "Good news is, she's offically dead now thanks to the unexpected aid from a Kimra Bug in Midgar and Jessie's...snake-looking Pokemon."

"And you joined forces with Caius to get revenge on us, right?" Cloud inquired Heidegger, glaring at him as he quickly put the pieces of the puzzle of what the scarred man was doing here with Caius and how the two seem to know each other.

The former Head of the ShinRa Army scoffed, "Ha! That's an understatement, terrorist! It's thanks to you idiots that ShinRa has collasped and put into ruin!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Mickey asked, glaring. "Hojo was really the one who was destroying everything and ruining everybody's lives from inside out, and if he'd succeeded in givin' Sephiroth the power from the Mako Cannon, the entire world would've been lost, with you and Scarlet in it!"

"Can it, mouse-boy! Business of ShinRa is the correct way of running the world! If people pay attention and not think for themselves, things would be perfect." Heidegger snapped angrily, stomping the ground which made a small crater, much to the shock of those who'd never witnessed his dangerous nature or personality before. The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald felt a bit terrified. When Sailor Moon, Cloud, Mickey and the others mentioned that Heidegger had a dangerous habit in hurting random people out of anger, they weren't kidding.

"My father was a fool to hire people like you, Scarlet and especially Hojo, Heidegger." Rufus spoke dangerously in a calm manner, glaring at his former employee. "I admit, I was a fool as well, thinking I could control the world with fear. But the experience of Geostigma, shall we say, made me open my eyes. The consequences of my actions put the world into the miserable state. Now it's a matter of setting things right and rebuild it, for everyone's sake."

Heidegger scoffed again. "You just had a trauma, Rufus. You being born is the biggest mistake in the history of ShinRa Inc! I should've been made Vice President! So that when your father died, it would have fallen to me!"

"Stupid as always. I've always hated this guy." Reno sighed in exasperation.

"Shut it!" Heidegger yelled, gesturing at himself, "This is what happened to me! Look at me! I've lost my eye, my arm, and my diginity because of all of you!" and he pulled up his sleeve to reveal robotic arm that even was in worse shape than Barret's replaced arm. "YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!"

"This guy has serious anger issues." Brock remarked to his friends, a little terrified.

"He always has a bad habit of hurting people, even those who didn't do anything to him." Sailor Moon muttered with a sweatdrop.

"But never mind that now. Once all of you are dead, then things will get interesting." Heidegger calmed down a little, which instantly made the Sailor Team and their allies and former enemies suspicious.

"Indeed." Caius spoke once more, which had everyone to glance at him again. "I took the liberty to kill your soldiers from WRO sent here to ensure you all do not have much needed aid."

The group was shocked and horrified to hear that Caius somehow already knew that Cloud had made the phone call to Reeve. But before they could respond to that, Caius continued, "Lets see how you all will handle this army." and snapped his fingers.

Coming out from rocks and other hiding places all around Sailor Moon's group were Heidegger's soldiers who were holding rifles and swords, surrounding them into a circle as they were forced to back into each other while the Turks did their best to keep Rufus safe, and the Sailor Team did the same with Kairi, Misty and Brock.

"Well, it's been a nice pleasure, but Caius and I have business to attend." Heidegger grinned evilly, "Gya ha ha ha ha ha!"

The two men then walked away and the group couldn't do a thing to stop them and they glared as Cloud demanded Caius and Heidegger, "Get back here!"

"Cowards." Rufus hissed, pulling out a pistol. "It seems we have no choice."

Mickey glared at the army and had an idea, "Sailor Moon, Sakura, looks like we're gonna need your help in usin' the Time Cards to get us outta here if this gets too hard. Think ya' can handle that?"

Realizing what Mickey had in mind, and memories of how she, Kairi, Pikachu and the unconscious Reno escaped from GMO in the Mako Reactor, Sailor Moon held out her Keyblade and responded with determination, "You bet!"

"Roger that, Mickey!" Sakura added.

"Get ready for the signal, fellas!" Mickey told them, standing in a fighting stance. Realizing that he was right and most of the group knew what the plan was, they nodded and those who didn't have much experience of fighting stood ready.

At one soldier's signal, the army made a move to attack, but Sakura quickly used Shield to block off most of the gunshots while everyone else, even Rufus, leaped out of the way before returning the assault in an full out battle.

"Jupiter, Oak, Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter chanted as she launced her attack by spinning around and hit multiple enemies who failed to dodge on time, screaming and were forced to drop their weapons, before they were finished off by Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Barret and Rufus who fired shots themselves before quickly moving to replace the ammo though they had to be careful on how many they had on them.

"Mars, Celestial Fire, Surround!" Sailor Mars changed as she fired her attack which several fire blades swiped both at the weapons of five soldiers and the men themselves who fell to the ground and getting caught on fire.

"Shine, Aqua, illusion!" Sailor Mercury chanted, her power over water washing several more back, before she and the two other Sailor Scouts were forced to leap away from men who could wield swords and managed to avoid in getting sliced before the men were finished off by Sora tossing his Keyblade them, knocking their swords out of their hands before he chanted his Aero-Slash which knocked them down unconscious.

Riku and Mickey both clashed and slashed at the enemies whil dodging the attack before the former used a Dark Firaga while the latter shot out orbs of Light and then hopping onto severel more while whacking the back of their heads with his Keyblade. Yuffie swiped two men's rifles with her Shuriken before knowing them unconscious and then leaped into the air before tossing her weapon are them and three more, finishing them off.

Donald chanted Blizzard to turn a few in solid ice to hold them off before running out of the way to avoid another one slicing him in half. Luckly he was saved by Tifa who punched him right in the skull and kicking him hard in the chest that had him to be sent flying backwards and screaming, crashing into several more who tumbled onto the ground as they didn't even see that coming. Sailor Venus used her Love Chain to knock away four men's weapons before they were cornered by Reno and Rude on both sides as the two Turks dealt with them.

Reno kicked and smacked two with ease with his agility and EMR, thrusting his weapon into one's chest and electrocuting him at full charge before taking care of the other, smacking it into his skull. Rude lifted another and thrown him right on top of the other so hard that it made the ground shake a little as the taller Turk created a small crater of the two enemy men. Cid thrusted his spear are many men that were coming at him, jumping up and thrusted it right into the chest of another, killing the enemy soldier and spun his weapon and punched another soldier behind him as a skill he learned from Tifa, and Cloud, knocking the bad guy unconscious.

Misty had called out Corsula and ordered it to use Spike Cannon as her water Pokemon did so, knocking away other men's weapons while Brock had Crogunk to use Poison Sting Attack to hit the enemies and knock them back and their weapons out of their hands. Sakura used the Arrow Card to force many men back before using the Windy Card to blow them away, having the soldiers to crash onto the ground in a pile on top of one another.

Cloud thrusted and slashed at many enemies with his Fusion Sword in such a speed that his enemies were stunned at his skill. The swordsman leaped up and thrusted it downward, creating the shockwave that blasted them back and killing most. Sailor Moon used her Moon, Tiara, Magic to knock away her opponents weapons away or knock them unconscious before she blocked another with her Keyblade attempting to slice her in half. Luckily her Tiara came back to her aid and knocked the man's head which had her to push him back and she whacked him unconscious using her Keyblade as a club.

Yet the battle didn't seem to be ending in their favor.

* * *

"Damn it!" Arien cursed loudly through the headphones, startling the others who were wearing their own. Ash and the others peaked through the cockpit of the helicopter after hours of being in the air since their departure from Rocket Town, having already passed Nibelhiem and Gongaga and the ruins of Trabia Garden, just passing the Gold Saucer.

"What's wrong, Arien?" Aerith asked, concerned.

"Looks like Heidegger's alive." Arien grumbled, "And he's teamed up with some guy with a huge monster-like sword and feathers in his hair. They had an army to drive out almost everyone in Corel and killed the WRO soldiers deployed there. Freya managed to get most evacuated and in hiding."

"Heidegger!?" Ash, Sailor Mini Moon, Goofy and Red XIII exclaimed in shock.

"Pika!?" Pikachu echoed.

"And the guy with the sword...he's gotta be the one who attacked us!" Ash grunted, eyes narrowing in another realization, and the others nodded in agreement and worry.

"I thought you fellas stopped him and Scarlet." Goofy said to Red.

"We did, but I did not think they were alive." Red XIII nodded.

"They were never dead." Aerith shook her head, "But no one knew where they were for the past two years."

Zack nodded, "Yeah, even I haven't seen them in the Lifestream. Not that they would've hanged out with us; those who didn't regret their actions or had passed on just...disappear into the darkest parts of the Lifestream."

"Who's Heidegger?" Li asked, confused.

Arien shuddered, "He was the head of ShinRa Army, and a real meanie who beats up everyone randomly just to take out his frustration. When he was briefly made to control the Turks, he just wanted to kill the enemy and anyone in the city with no order of evacuation or coming with a plan of an attack!"

"I heard that he and Scarlet wanted to take over ShinRa the moment everyone thought Rufus died when WEAPON Diamond or whatever it was attacked Midgar." Ash muttered, worriedly.

"Where's Freya now?" Zack asked, urgently. He was disgusted that Heidegger would go as low as to work for the guy who attacked his friends from the future and forced them here, and like Arien and Tseng, Freya was another Turk Zack trusted and could call a friend.

"She's on her way to call Veld and told us to back-track since it'll be too dangerous." Arien shook her head. "I guess we're making a trip to the Forgotten City a lot earlier than sceduled."

"And then to Edge or wherever else the others are, right?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

Before Arien could answer as they were almost at Corel itself, there was something flashing in the distance just outside of it which caught everyone else's attention. When the former Turk pulled the helicopter to hover, she and the others peered through to try and get a closer look and when they did, their eyes widened as Arien fiddled with the chopper's camera; as the photo was pulled out, everyone gasped as they saw what was going on.

"It's Sailor Moon and the others!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, worriedly.

"Heidegger and that guy's already ordered those guys to attack them!" Ash cried out in shocked realization.

"We gotta help them, quick!" Goofy cried out, worriedly.

Aerith, coming to realize that Sailor Moon, Cloud and everyone else were now fully involved with this and not wanting her friends to die this way, knew she had to do something to help them. It will shock them to see her and Zack alive, but she didn't care. She didn't want them to end up dead. They needed her. She had to help them.

"Arien, please! We need to get to them!" Aerith pleaded.

"No need to tell me twice! I'm going in!" Arien nodded with determination, having come to the same decision as the others with no hesitation.

"They're gonna need to away from those guys!" Ash realized, coming up with an idea. "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he and his best friend hurried to the side door, with Li, Zack and Goofy, coming to realize what Ash's idea was, followed him while telling Red and the girls to wait inside.

It seemed they were needed in Corel after all.

* * *

No matter how hard the Sailor Team and the others fought and that the numbers of the soldiers were dropping almost rapidly, it seemed that there was still too many of them and the group was getting exhausted despite the healing magic from Donald and the Cure Materia. Tseng had pulled Elena out of the gunfire and held her in his arms, which made both Turks blush a little for being this close. But shook their heads and turned their attention back to the battle.

"These guys just don't know when to quit!" Sailor Jupiter hissed in frustration.

"Where the hell'd Heidegger get these guys from!?" Reno grunted, panting.

The men began to advanced on them, and Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey couldn't help but be reminded of the time when Zack almost lost his life when he had to face this large of an army on his own and it felt like they and their friends and allies were about to face a certain doom if they didn't do something fast.

"You think now would be a good time to use Plan-B?" Sailor Moon asked Mickey who nodded in agreement.

Though before Sailor Moon and Sakura could even pull out the Time Cards and gather their group to use the spell to freeze time, the army were already preparing to fire at the group and left the two of them no time to even use the Shield Cards. They gasped at this and were about to face their ends when the sound of a helicopter repellers filled their and a familiar electric attack appeared from the sky and electroduced the gunmen who all screamed while being zapped, being forced to drop their weapons.

This was followed by another attack of Wind forcing the enemy back, then a familiar Shield tossed and knocking other opponents back, and two battle cries that were also familiar as suddenly Ash with his Keyblade in hand and Zack with his broadsword in hand came descending. The two of them slashed at five opponents each to drive them away from the group who stood in wide-eyed shock as Ash and Zack landed safely in a crouched position in style.

The reminder of the men still alive slowly stood up, only to be finished off by multiple shots from the helicopter now that the group were safe enough to not get shot themselves and before they knew it, the battle was finally over. This surprised Sailor Moon and her group even further.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked as he stood up and turned to face them with Zack.

"It's Ash!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sakura, Mickey, Sora, Misty and Kairi cried out in surprise and relief. Though they and everyone else were speechless when they saw the man whom they thought they would never see again.

"...Zack. Y-you're..." Cloud stuttered, unable to speak or even think of words that he desperatedly tried to say.

Zack, seeing Cloud, made him grin happily. "Hey, buddy!"

The slightly older swordsman ran up to Cloud and placed an arm out, grabbing Cloud's hand and shaking it, before pulling the younger man into a quick hug. He pulled away and watched as Cloud stood there for a moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So...he's really..." Reno shook his head, thinking that this was some kind of dream, unable to believe what was happening despite the Telepathic Time Orb having shown him and the others the obvious yesterday. First Heidegger and now Zack?

"You're really here?" Mickey asked, stunned.

"Is this a dream?" Sailor Moon wondered, blinking. Sure she'd seen him and Aerith with Ash and the others, but she'd been thinking that there was some kind of time-loop or something.

"Nope, this is real." Zack replied, turning to Sailor Moon with a smile, as Ash approached while the helicopter landed softly and Pikachu had already leaped out and perched himself onto Ash's shoulder once more.

"Ash, where'd you and the others been?" Misty asked almost immediately, "And what's going on?"

"Pikachu, Mini Moon, Goofy and I landed in Mideel and then we found Zack and Aerith in the Mako Lake, and we had some help from Li." Ash replied, as the said others including Arien approached one by one.

"It is true, because a day later Arien and I joined them." Red XIII spoke up, which had everyone else even further surprised to see their other old friend.

"Red!" Cloud turned to the beast, surprised to see his other former companion.

"It's good to see you." Tifa said happily while Yuffie raced over and gave beast a near-crushing hug around his head.

"Gawrsh, we were worried about ya fellers." Goofy said.

"Goofy!" Sora, Mickey and Donald said happily, they and Kairi hurrying to give him a hug themselves as he returned it.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out happily, leaping into her future-mother's arms as Sailor Moon returned the embrace.

"Oh, Mini Moon! I've been so worried!" Sailor Moon replied, nearly into tears of happiness and relief.

"Mini Moon! You're okay!" Sakura said happily, also hugging the future Moon Princess who was also one of her other best friends as Rini returned the embrace with the Cardcaptor.

"Sakura."

Blinking at the familiar boy's voice speaking her name, Sakura looked up and saw, a rather slightly blushing but very relieved Li gazing at her. Standing up after she and Rini let each other go, Sakura's eyes were wide. So the vision was true; Li was here.

"Li...you're here too?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Are you alright?" Her former rival replied.

The young Card Mistress nodded, before throwing her arms around her dear friend who jumped slightly in surprise and blushed heavily in embarrassment by Sakura's gesture of affection. Though when they heard the Sailor Scouts, Mickey, Donald, Sora and Kairi giggle behind and as Sakura and Li looked, both of them blushed even further and let go before looking away awkwardly.

Finally, the last two members of Ash's group approached and the moment everyone in Sailor Moon's group eyed Aerith, their eyes widened in utter disbelief, and soon the realization that since Zack was here, they no longer denied the fact that Aerith was alive as well.

"Aerith...it is you...!" Cloud muttered, blinking and pure relief filled his heart. No longer he felt the hole tugging into his heart, the regret of never being able to apologuise to her or Zack. This was real; both of his lost friends were alive.

"Cloud...everyone...it's good to see you." Aerith said happily, tears forming in her eyes to see her friends again.

Sailor Moon's tears fell first, because she immediately ran up and gave the past-self of the flower girl an embrace which Aerith returned in comfort as Sailor Moon cried on her shoulder. She was quickly joined by Mickey, Yuffie and Tifa who also both bursted into tears of happiness. Aerith soon shared embraces with Cid, Barret, even Vincent and finally Cloud who, embarrassed at first, at the encouraged nod and smile from Zack and Ash, hugged the woman back, not wanting to let go.

"Yeah! The whole team's almost back together again! Now, if only Loran was here, then it'll be just like old times!" Yuffie cheered happily.

"But even better!" Ash added in agreement.

"Wish us Turks had this kind of reunion." Reno muttered, though he was smiling warmly at the reunion display. While he did feel a little jealous that Aerith and Zack were alive again, he didn't feel super jealous. It's possibly due to how Cloud had lost them and was very close to both of them while Reno had lost most of the closeness from Chale after twelve years of separation since Reno'd been with the Turks far longer and thus was more closer to them.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Another voice asked.

He and the others turned to the last member of Ash's group and saw the familiar white-haired girl approach them, mainly towards Reno.

"Squirt?" The redhead asked, blinking. Arien wasn't smiling, though, and just as Reno wondered what the problem was, he rechieved a smack on the back of the head from his former rookie. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You stupid jerk! What happened to you!? I've been told that you were in big trouble three months ago and nearly died and you didn't even let ME know!?" Arien shrieked angrily. Before Reno could answer, he was startled when she then hugged him tightly, nearly brought into tears. "You know how worried sick I was!?"

"Uh...I...um...Sorry." Reno could only mutter, feeling guilty for another reason. He then decided to screw it and returned the embrace, hugging her tightly.

"Awesome, we're all back together again." Ash smiled when he saw this.

"Um, is that...?" Sora began.

"I'd like you to meet Arien. It's thanks to Arien that we got here and found you guys." Ash answered and introduced once Arien and Reno stopped their embrace and joined the others.

"We were wondering how you guys met up with her and Red XIII." Sailor Venus said, which confused Ash's group.

"Wait, you mean you knew already?" Zack asked, blinking.

"Yeah, we found this weird glass ball Mickey calls the Telepathic Time Orb." Sakura answered, while Kairi pulled the orb out from her small waist-bag and showed it to the others. "Sora and I somehow saw where you guys were yesterday while we were on our way to Corel."

"Hey, we found an orb exactly like it!" Ash realized as he, Sailor Mini Moon, Goofy, Li, Arien, Red, Zack and Aerith recongized it too, while Goofy pulled out the other orb from his pockets.

"Yeah, it showed us where you fellas were too." Goofy added. "Li told us all about it."

"So how'd you we were in Corel?" Sora asked.

"We didn't, but we were gonna meet up with Freya who's another former Turk. I was actually on my way here when I bumped into Red, got attacked by Monsters in Mideel, then these guys came to save us and, well, it's a long story." Arien replied, only for her and Aerith to jump startled when Brock unfortunately went all ga-ga again, eyes going all heart-shaped as he tried to win over their affections.

"It's perfectly obvious that we were meant to meet in this wonderful reunion! Not really a romantic place, but I am forever in your dept for saving us, dear ladies!" Brock 'charmingly' said, which only made Arien and Aerith a bit uncomfortable and confused, while Zack, Li and Red XIII were dumdbounded.

Fortunately, Misty came to the rescue as she tugged Brock's ear and pulled him away in sheer annoyance, "It's also obvious they need protection from you!"

"Ow, ow! Not the ear!" Brock grunted painfully and comically, while the rest of the group from the future all sighed and facepalmed themselves in exasperation, while the others of the past who'd seen this display before all shook their heads in similar feeling.

It didn't take both Aerith and Red XIII long to figure this out as the former guessed to Sailor Moon, with slight amusement and exasperation, "Another Irvine?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sailor Moon replied with an embarrassed sweatdrop. "Brock means well and he's such a good friend. He just, tries too hard and too fast to get himself a girlfriend."

"Good thing I stopped doing that." Zack muttered sheepishly, especially when Tseng gave him a skeptical look and Cloud tried not to laugh, both of them perfectly aware of Zack's old habit of hitting with ladies. Except unlike Brock, at least Zack was more careful and quite charming. Plus the moment he met Aerith, he soon developed a much more serious relationship to the point where he stopped his womanizing habits due to the fact that he'd grown very close to her, even before he and Aerith had died.

"What? You did what Brock usually does too?" Ash asked, wide-eyed.

"He sure did, and a few times he got into trouble because of it." Arien giggled knowingly.

"Speaking of which," Tseng spoke up. "I believe there's an explaination needed on what is happening and how you and Aerith had returned from the dead, Zack."

Not that the Wutaiian Turk Leader had spoken that, it brought everyone back to reality and shared a concerned glance, with the Sailor Team suddenly realising that, given what Aerith's Future-Self and Sakura had told them earlier via dreams, suddenly felt that the situation was getting worse.

* * *

Returning to Shera with Ash's group joining them and having seen to Corel, thankful that there were no other casulties despite the WRO soldiers were taken out by Caius earlier and Cloud and Rufus calling Reeve again while Arien got in touch with Freya, both groups explained everything on both sides of the situation which they now realize is connected.

"Lemme get this straight." Arien spoke up after a moment of silence. "The guy's actual name is Caius and he's the one who's been causing all sorts of problems starting three months ago just to get to you guys?"

"Yeah, he's the one who sent Kadaj's group into the future and brought the Dahaka back. Not sure how he did it, but I think we can all agree that he's just as bad as Sephiroth and Ultimecia combined." Sailor Moon replied.

"And he's the one who's gonna bring the Bahamut-KING back?" Li asked, frowning in concern.

"And the White Materia's the only thing that can stop 'em, right?" Mickey inquired to which Aerith nodded to confirm it.

"That is why I was brought back. If it falls into the wrong hands, the world is doomed and so is the Lifestream." The Cetra confirmed.

"And you, Fair?" Reno asked, suspiciously to Zack.

The younger man shrugged, "I was sent to protect Aerith, and well, because both of us were told we deserved a second chance once this is over."

"So if the Bahamut-KING destroys the world and the Lifestream, it'll destroy Kingdom Hearts and change the future where we all came from." Kairi realized, sounding very scared. No one could blame her for that.

"But why would Caius want to attack us if we didn't do anything to him?" Sora wondered.

"I think it's because since he can travel through time, he could see everything that's happened." Cloud muttered. He didn't like this. The entire world was being threatened and his friends were being put into danger just to save it. Regardless, he would do everything he could to protect them.

Rufus seemed to agree, because he muttered, "And since the world was saved countless times, every single one of us pose as a threat not just to him or the Bahamut-KING, but also Heidegger. Though I doubt Caius Ballad would even allow that over-sized baffoon to live long once he gets once he wants."

"You're right. Evil people like Caius would use other people who want revenge as an advantage before destroying them once they get what they want." Sailor Mars nodded in agreement.

"Hold on a second." Sailor Moon blinked, turning to Aerith and asked, "You said that the 'Shadow man' would do this, right? And since Caius is gonna bring the Bahamut-KING back, would that mean he's the shadow?"

"Right. From what Minerva told us, it is the Shadow of the man who in what is yet to come remains trapped in that era, doomed to eternal imprisonment and darkness. His shadow formed an embodiment of it's own. His mind lost into darkness, except for vengeance. He has the power to revive those of darkness." Aerith nodded.

Hearing this made Sakura think about her dream and gasped as realization hit her, remembering what the woman in her dreams had been trying to tell her.

"...'Beware of the Shadow...' Caius!" Sakura exclaimed, causing everyone to glacne at her. "It was Caius she was talking about! His darkness somehow formed into that of what we're facing! It's Caius's Darkness!"

"What!?" Almost everyone else gasped in shock.

"Who was tellin' you that?" Reno asked, confused yet shocked.

"I don't know her name, but it's a girl who has been trying to tell me in my dreams ever since the Dahaka died." Sakura explained. "And if she knew, that means..."

It was Sailor Moon's turn to gasp as she realized something else. "She's the same girl we saw in Sailor Mars' vision, and whom I've seen in my Dimensional Scream before Caius attacked us!"

"Which means, Caius's darkness formed almost like how Xehanort's darkness formed into the Fake Ansem." Mickey realized firmly. "Or at least will sometime in the future."

"That means that dream I had last night was what Sakura was having. That lady said that, other than to watch out for Caius's darkness, that everything would be alright." Ash muttered.

"But what about this chosen successor who you're supposed to share the power to stop the Bahamut-KING with the White Materia? Aerith, do you know who that is?" Sailor Venus asked, concerned.

Realizing that she forgot to ask Minerva who the chosen was, Aerith shook her head apologetically. "No. I only know that she has a power of light who will be able to stop Caius and that she has connections to the Lifestream; she is said to come from the future."

A long pause.

"Could Minerva be talking about Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury wondered, which surprised the group from the future before they all began to realize that she may be right.

"Right in the legend. Sailor Moon's power of light, which is the Silver Crystal to stop the darkness, and she's been into the Lifestream more than the rest of us!" Misty said incredulously.

"Sailor Moon, this Minerva was talking about you." Riku added, turning to the Moon Princess who was shocked.

"I'm the...chosen successor and connection to the Lifestream?" Sailor Moon asked incredulously, gesturing at herself.

"Well, who else, Sailor Moon? Even with the Light Card, I've only been into the Lifestream once and that's not as powerful as the Silver Crystal." Sakura pointed out, though she couldn't blame her friend for being very nervous about this. If she'd been chosen to stop something as dangerous as the Bahamut-KING, she'd be very nervous and in denial too.

"What is the Silver Crystal?" Cloud asked, as his feeling that Caius will kill someone he cared about grew stronger.

"It's a powerful artifact that's sorta similar to the White Materia. Only those in Sailor Moon's family are able to wield it and protect everything to drive away the darkness. But it's also dangerous for the wielder; it drains away their energy to the point where if used fully completely, well..." Mickey trailed off, not sure if he should continue or not.

He hadn't needed too, because Vincent caught on and finished for Mickey, "The wielder dies as a price. Is that it?"

Hesitating, Mickey and the rest of the Sailor Team nod slowly to confirm it, and everyone else gasped in shock and horror.

"I've been kinda lucky so far and been brought back, but it's not something I should risk in doing unless I don't have much of a choice." Sailor Moon quickly said, before sighing in sadness. "Though lately my choices in trying to save the world and time didn't go so well. Not when so many died when I could've tried harder to save them; Neil, Jane, Ryan, Chale, and Gray...They all died because of me."

"I think it's more the case it's my fault they all died." Reno pointed out, sighing in guilt. "Gray's death would've been avoided if I died without your support. Though I guess it wouldn't matter because whether I'm dead or not, I'm never gonna see Chale again."

"That reminds me. Have you guys seen any sign of Chale in the Lifestream before you came here?" Tifa asked Aerith and Zack.

Both of them shook their heads in sadness and apology.

"Sorry, but we didn't see Chale appear into the Lifestream, even to guide him." Zack sighed.

"Figured as much." Reno muttered, now fully accepting that the Dahaka had been right; Chale had been too effected by the Sands of Time to be rejoining the Lifestream.

"But even so, none of his or the others' deaths are anyone's fault." Zack continued firmly as both Sailor Moon and Reno looked up at them. "Whether you guys could prevent it or not, they knew the risks and from what I understand, they fought hard and not once considered in running."

"It's just...while I am glad I managed to save Reno...I ended up destroying the future Aki could've had with Chale." Sailor Moon muttered in guilt, "So what if I make that mistake again when we face the Bahamut-KING and Caius? So many are dead and...if I risk in fighting them, and you all get hurt if I do win, I'd lose more of you or cause more relationships to die...and I can't bear that!"

"You didn't destroy anything!" Tifa finally snapped, standing up. Her outburst caused everyone to glance at her in shock, but she ignored it while continuing, "Zack's right. It was the risk we all knew we had to take. Gray knew it, and even though she didn't want it, Aki knew it too. She didn't blame you for that, because she knew it was the only way. No one blames your or Reno,"

Sailor Moon blinked, while Tifa continued on, "Not every relationship can be saved and not everyone has a future together! You-you're acting like Cloud, trying to take full responsiblity by yourself! Let everyone who wants to help in, Sailor Moon! We all been through this before and even there had been losses, there's not reason to stop now."

"Tifa's right, Sailor Moon." Ash finally agreed, though he didn't like it, but given how he felt it was directed at him as well, memories of Axel wanting to see Roxas never came true made him realize that their future to stay together as friends was never meant to be. "Not everyone lives happily ever after, you know."

"But I..." Sailor Moon began.

"Sailor Moon." Sakura gently cut her off, looking at her in tears. "Remember how Manny's first family died? He hasn't been able to save them and he lived on his own until he met us and everyone else. He held himself back from finding a second chance of having a family. Wasn't it you who said told him he had to let go of the past so he could have a future?"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she began to remember that brief goodbye to Ellie, Crash and Eddie before Manny had ultimately decided it was time to let go.

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Sailor Moon Side"..._

 _Sailor Moon saw that Manny was gazing at his reflection of a small puddle left behind by the now gone flood and her heard ached, realizing that his first family's death still prevented him from having a second chance with Ellie, regardless the fact that Mammoths were not going extinct after all._

 _So she approached her Mammoth friend, knowing what needs to be done to end his hurting._

 _"Manny?" She began, and when he gazed at her, Sailor Moon continued, "You came so far since we met, and well, I guess Sid gets full credit for that one, but you have to let go of the past in order to have a future. This is your second chance."_

End of Flash-Back:

As soon as Sailor Moon stopped remembering that, Sakura continued, "Don't you think that Aki would eventually move on and find her own second chance now that the Phantoms in her future are finally in peace themselves?"

"I...guess I forgot." Sailor Moon muttered in realization. "I guess since he's been married to Ellie and that they're expecting a baby in two months in the future, I forgot about that and that his first family didn't survive either, and that he felt so guilty and alone until we met him."

"I know it's not easy...But Hein's the one who stopped the loophole we made, remember?" Tifa continued, softer this time. "You saved Reno because you wanted to forgive him and give him a second chance."

"Besides which, I know what you're going through." Zack added and when Sailor Moon looked at him questioningly, he sighed sadness as he uncomfortably admitted, fighting back tears of his own. "I had to kill my mentor who was my first best friend. He wanted me to kill him, because he didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to do it, but in the end, I didn't have a choice. Same thing with two others a while later. When it came to Cloud's safety two years ago, I couldn't bear to lose him too. That's why I chose to sacrifice myself and pass on my legacy, my honor and my dreams to him."

"Zack..." Cloud muttered, his heart heavy at the reminder. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, Cloud!" Zack pointed out. "It was my decision to save you. Even though I couldn't save Aerith, we were both at peace, knowing that you and everyone else and the world were safe."

"He has a point." Ash agreed, nodding. "I would've done the same thing for all of my friends, especially Pikachu."

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu muttered.

"Besides," Ash turned to Sailor Moon and asked, "What makes you think we all joined the Sailor Team in the first place?"

"Mental void?" Sailor Moon guessed.

"It's because we all value your friendship, and everyone makes hard choices." Misty said warmly.

"Nothing stays the same, and not everyone lives happily, but that doesn't mean you should stop continuing to do the right thing." Brock added.

"Remember how Fiona and Darien's parents had to send them away because they didn't have a choice?" Sailor Jupiter added, "And how hard it was for them and how Harould died not long after he got to see them again after so many years."

"And how he chose to risk his life for you and Shrek." Sailor Venus added.

"Making difficult decisions for others and for everyone is part of life." Sailor Mercury added. "That's not something anyone can avoid."

"And if that happens, we'll be right there to help you all the way." Sailor Mars concluded, placing a comforting hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.

This touched not only Sailor Moon, but also Cloud and Reno who all realized that everyone else was right; hard decisions were part of life, and somehow they'd all forgotten it due to guilt instead of accept it and learning from it. In the case of what happened with the Dahaka, GMO and the Phantoms, there had been no right or wrong choices.

"I never blamed you or Cloud, Sailor Moon. Not once." Aerith added. "You did your best to save as many as you could; that's all that matters."

"Nobody blames you, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mini Moon added. "Especially not me."

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded after a moment, realizing this. While she didn't like it and there was a chance she had to make the decision again in the near future, she had to try very hard to ensure that it wouldn't come to that and just try and accept it. She had done it before when it came to Jack, Will and Elizabeth. She could do it again.

Sighing, she then said as she stood up, with renewed determination, "Not sure how the Bahamut-KING and Caius will be beaten, but I'm not gonna give up now and let them win! We're going to stop them and save the world and time!"

"That's the spirit!" Sora cheered, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Count me in! I wanna give that Caius guy a good lesson!" Arien declared.

Reno chuckled, "Same as always, Arien. That's why I love ya'."

"Yeah, well, you owe me a proper explaination later, Reno!" The white-haired girl playfully pouted and the redhead laughed.

"Alright. So our next stop is the Forgotten City and get the White Materia before Caius does." Cloud said with determination. "Let's do this!"

Most of the group cheered while Vincent, Tseng and Rufus nodded in agreement, before they all made preperations to get ready for their final mission to stop Caius and the Bahamut-KING and save both the world and Time once more.

* * *

After Arien called Freya to collect the helicopter as she made the decision to join the newly formed larger group to the Forgotten City to retrieve the White Materia, they all back-tracked to resupply at Bone Village as Zack wasn't quite ready to face his parents yet in Gongaga until things sorted out, before heading up to the entrance of the forest itself.

When they entered the forest of the Forgotten City, the Sailor Team, except for Sailor Moon and Mickey, Zack, Arien, Li, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were in awe as they glanced around the glowing white trees they passed, and even the giant sea-shells that Aerith's ancestors used to live in during the times of mirgration. Even Rufus was more than a little impressed.

"This is the Forgotten City?" Riku asked in amazement.

"Sure is. It's not really a city, but the Ancients would travel here before Jenova arrived." Mickey explained.

"Whoa..." Sora and Zack mumured in awe.

"This place is...amazing." Ash said with wide-eyed expression.

"It's beautiful." Kairi whispered.

"You're right. I'd love to really explore here if we had the time." Misty agreed.

Goofy gently tapped one tree, and said, "Gawrsh, I've never seen trees glow white like the Moon before."

"Nor I." Rufus admitted.

Reno on the other hand shrugged, "You guys think it might look cool and all, but this place is spooky to me."

"Aw, c'mon, Reno! Don't you think this place is awesome?" Arien pouted.

"It just always felt creepy." The redhead said.

"Do you know where the White Materia is?" Elena asked Aerith and the others who'd been here before. Her first visit hadn't even been pleasent given how she and Tseng were brought here half-way to death by Kadaj's group for information of the location of Jenova's head.

"It should be in the lake near the alter." Aerith replied.

"Yeah, where we first found out that the Sephiroth we were chasing was actually part of Jenova." Sailor Moon remembered.

"It shouldn't be too far from here." Mickey added.

"The sooner we find it, the better. Come on." Cloud nodded, taking the lead as everyone else followed.

Unaware that Heidegger's mini-drone had spotted them and kept a close eye out on them.

* * *

Five minutes later after the group entered, the familiar trio of Jessie, James and Meowth, who'd once again been brought back in time against their will, hurried inside and were exploring the Forgotten City and were quite amazed.

"This place is so beautiful I feel like I've gone to a new part of the Fairy Tale World!" Jessie squeeled in excitement.

"These trees sure come in handy to help people who get lost in the middle of the night." Meowth added, leaning against one of the glowing trees. "I like this dump!"

"Yes, you're right, Meowth. I admit I'm having a time of my life too." James added in agreement. "It's a blast!"

Not even a second after he said 'blast', James and his friends were nearly hit by a blast of a surprise attack which made them scream and they were covered in a thick cloud of dust. As it cleared, the evil shadow figure of Caius emerged, his sword in hand and he was glaring dangerously at Team Rocket who clinged onto each other and shook in fear, whimpering.

"So the three I have been attempting to kill three times have come. Kills two birds in one stone." Caius said darkly.

Wasting no time and fearing for their lives, Team Rocket clumsily dodged his attacks and made a run for it deeper into the Forgotten City, with Caius hot on their trail, yet neither of them or Sailor Moon's group realize that this was all part of his and Heidegger's plan to get the White Materia.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Sailor Moon and her group finally arrived at the promised area which, it's amazing sight where Aerith had prayed for the Holy Magic two years ago, hasn't changed even the slightest, not even Kadaj's time here ruined it.

"So, where was the last place the Materia had fallen?" Zack asked, looking around to see anything that looked like the White Materia.

"I think I saw it fall into the water here." Sailor Moon pointed at the water in the lake surrounding the alter.

"Then, how do we get it?" Arien asked, sounding dismayed.

"Don't worry." Misty said smiling as she held out a Pokeball. "Water's my specialty."

She then called out, "Staryu, go!" tossing the Pokeball and her said Pokemon came out and into the water in a flash. "Just leave this to me." Misty told her friends before holding her breath as she expertly dove head first while Staryu, already getting the idea, dove under to help it's trainer to find whatever it was within this lake.

"You sure she'll find it?" Cloud asked.

"Misty hates Bug Pokemon, but she loves Water Pokemon." Ash explained with a smile. He was confident that Misty will find the White Materia.

Underwater, Misty, holding onto Staryu as both dove deeper into the Lake despite it being dark, were searching for any signs of anything around and glowing. It wasn't until something caught her eye at the bottom to her right, something round and shiny being the only light source of the entire lake within the water. Signaling Staryu to get closer, Misty approached the orb and carefully picked it up. It felt warm to the touch even after being in the water for who knows how long and felt like...the warmth similar to the Silver Crystal and Kingdom Hearts.

Not sure if this was the right one despite there not being any other round objects down here, Misty signaled Staryu to head back up, and the Starfish Pokemon carried her and the Materia back up to the surface where she gulped in fresh air as soon as her head emerged before swimming and climbing out of the water.

"Any luck?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Well, I found this. Not sure if it's the right one or not." Misty replied, holding up the green glowing Materia that seemed almost white in the glows of the trees and alter.

"Yes, that's it! That's the White Materia." Aerith said, recongising it almost immediately as did everyone else who were familiar with it.

"Lucky find, Mist'. I'm impressed." Reno praised with a grin.

"Perks of being a Water Pokemon Trainer." Misty blushed as she handed the White Materia to Aerith, before turning and recalled Staryu while thanking it for it's help.

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is figure out wher Caius is and he's history." Sora said cheerfully.

"We still have to figure out where the Bahamut-KING will wake up too." Donald reminded.

"Let's get going. The longer we stay here, the chances of Caius figuring out what we're going gets stronger." Cloud informed the group.

However, a jolt in the minds of Sailor Moon, Sakura, and even Aerith who nearly dropped the Materia, Zack and Cloud and surprisingly Tifa made them gasp and hold their heads in pain which alarmed their friends and allies who gathered around worriedly.

"Pi? Pikachu?" Pikachu cried out, worriedly.

"Guys!" Sora cried out.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ash asked, concerned. Right before he, Sora and Riku and even Vincent all felt the same intensed pain which had the others even more worried.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out for his human best friend.

"Sakura!" Li cried out, also very worried as he gently held Sakura by the shoulders, mentally panicking and not knowing what to do to help her.

Even though the pain eased off, Sailor Moon and the others could've sworn they were all seeing new images into their minds...

 _Finding themselves in an unusual area that looked like an abandoned city of some sorts, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku, Aerith, Zack, Cloud, VIncent and Tifa looked around in confusion, shock and fear as it looked like an Abyss as well. Wondering where they were, they then saw in front of them was Caius and Cloud gasped, his eyes widening as he realized this was the same vision as he saw earlier._

 _"What the hell?" Vincent muttered, eyes narrowing._

 _"Caius!" Ash grunted, making to summon his Keyblade but found, to his great confusion and shock that he couldn't and stared at his right hand. "What's goin' on!? I can't bring out my Keyblade!"_

 _Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sora and Riku tried to do the same and found that, to their confusion and horror, neither could they._

 _"What did you do!?" Cloud demanded, while he and Zack both did their best to shield Aerith and Tifa and made to shield Sailor Moon and the others as well._

 _Caius didn't seem to answer them, as he just stood there._

 _"Hey, we're talking to you!" Zack shouted at the evil madman._

 _"Lightning is dead. I killed her with my own hands. Will you allow me to go unpunished?" Caius informed._

 _"Huh?" Cloud muttered, now confused. Lightning? Who was Lightning? Then he realized that he had it all mixed up; while he didn't know the meaning of this vision, he now understood that he'd been played a fool by Caius's darkness. He wasn't going to kill anyone Cloud cared for, or maybe he will, he didn't know, but the person Caius definitely killed was someone Cloud didn't even know._

 _"What do you mean? Who's Lightning?" Sailor Moon asked._

 _"In Valhalla, time does not flow as it should. Long before we began our battle here, I had already faced her. Now she sleeps, never to wake. Things that shall happen in your future have already been decided...in my own past. I know how it begins, and how it ends." Caius continued._

 _"You're not making any sense at all!" Sora yelled._

 _"Yeah, and just because you killed someone we don't know, we won't let you decide how the battle will end!" Ash declared._

 _But apparently it seemed that Caius wasn't talking to them at all, because he next said, as though he was talking to someone else, "That's right. You hate to kill anyone, don't you? Noel, born at the end of days. You understand the true value of life."_

 _"Noel?" Tifa muttered, sharing a confused glance with Aerith, as did Cloud and Zack, Sailor Moon, Vincent, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku, before the world around them turned into darkness and everything around them including Caius vanished..._

As soon as the unusual vision ended, Sailor Moon and the others found themselves back in reality with the rest of their friends and allies who were even more worried. The nine of them panted as they slowly regained their senses.

"Are you alright?" Red XIII asked, worriedly.

"What's going on?" Vincent muttered, uncertainly. That vision...it was worse than the nightmares he suffered during his nearly 30 year sleep in Nibelhiem.

"What was that?" Zack asked, nervously. "It's like I had the worst nightmare of my life."

"I don't know. But whatever it was...it doesn't make sense." Cloud shook his head, somewhat shaken himself.

"Caius said something about killing someone...named Lightning." Sakura said, worriedly.

"Lightning?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused. "What do you mean? How did you have the same dream?"

"It wasn't a dream. It was some sort of vision..." Riku shook his head.

"That was weird. How did we all have the same vision?" Sora asked, confused and worried.

"Cloud, was that what you saw earlier?" Tifa asked, remembering how Cloud mentioned his vision earlier before the Sailor Team's return back in Edge.

The swordsman nodded. "Yeah, but I never figured out who it was Caius killed...until now."

"Say what? You mean you had it before, Cloud?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.

"It was...before you you guys came back." Cloud reluctantly answered. "I thought it was vision of the future and he was going to kill someone I cared about...either you, Tifa or anyone else."

The others were shocked to hear this, but given what they'd seen and heard, it was no longer Cloud hadn't said anything. Still, none of them were too happy about it.

"Why didn't you goddamn say anythin', numbskull!?" Cid grunted.

"I just...didn't want know what to do, until I had the answer how to stop him. Sorry." Cloud replied.

Sora sighed, exasperated. "Seriously, Cloud. You, Sailor Moon and Riku! Always trying to do stuff on your own. Let us help out, like friends should!"

The blonde-spiky-haired man shrugged, "I was going to tell you after we gotten the White Materia, but then the vision happened and...well, there you go."

"But I wonder...what Caius said about Valhalla? Where is that?" Sakura wondered, worriedly.

"The place were Time doesn't flow? That sounds too familiar." Sora added, folding his arms to his chest in thought. In reality, it made him think about Ultimecia's prison before her ultimate demise, and the Future of Darkness before Team Pokepals and Grovyle changed history.

Sailor Moon thought hard on why that area looked familiar, then when she did, she gasped in horror. "That place..." She began.

"Sailor Moon?" Mickey asked, as he and others looked at her.

"That place...I know it!" Sailor Moon cried out, explaining in horrified realization. "It was...the place where Caius fought that girl! And her sister who died..."

 _An unfamiliar young woman in her twenties with rose-blond hair, wearing some kind of armor with feathers, kneeling down before another young woman...three years younger, same hair as the eldest, lying on the ground, eyes closed, and unresponsive._

 _And the eldest girl was crying._

 _"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, hugging that of the youngest woman whom Serena realised was the eldest's younger sister...who apparently had died._

"...That must've been Lightning!" Sailor Moon concluded, which had everyone else gasp in shock and horror.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed in horror.

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked, also shocked himself. Sailor Moon nodded.

"We have to stop him, before he awakens the Bahamut-KING." Aerith said, fearing that time was already running much shorter than ever.

The others nodded, but before they could move they heard a loud explosion that rocked the ground and nearly had Mickey and Donald lose their balance, followed by three very familiar screams which filled the air which got louder and louder until they saw a familiar trio being shot up into the air panicking.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they came into view before descending rapidly and crashed landed comically right in front of the group who were nearly landed on top of, and looked at the trio in confusion and surprise.

"Who're they?" Arien asked, confused.

"It's Team Rocket." Ash and Sailor Moon said in unison, surprised and puzzled on how the bumbling trio got here this time.

"Team Rocket?" Aerith asked, confused.

"Never heard of them." Zack shrugged.

"They're from the same future as these kids." Reno answered, "And they're uh, sorta our junior part-time members of the Turks. It's a long story."

"Aren't they the bad guys you told me about?" Li asked Sakura.

"Yeah, unfortunately." The young Cardcaptor replied with a nod as Team Rocket slowly pushed themselves up groaning, before looking up and, upon recongizing almost everyone, she, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were startled when James held onto Sakura's hands, Jessie did the same with Sailor Moon's, and Meowth did with Sailor Mini Moon's, all three of the former Team Rocket members pleading.

"Oh, thank goodness it's all of you!" Jessie cried out in fear and relief.

"Save us, please!" Meowth cried out, pleadingly.

"What's going on?" Tseng asked, brows narrowing in concern.

"That crazy brute with the monster-sword keeps trying to kill us!" James exclaimed girlishly, quivering while pointing behind him and his friends.

When the group looked up, they all gasped again when Caius came into view from the thick of the smoke, his weapon in hand as he smirked evilly. Team Rocket shrieked before leaping over and behind Mickey, Donald and Goofy who looked at them in confusion before glaring back at the evil man.

"Caius!" Sailor Moon growled, this time managing to summon her Keyblade for real, as did Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku, as did Mickey and Kairi, while everyone else stood in fighting positions.

"It seems I was right. However, considering how this will work to my leverge, the White Materia and the girl belong to me." Caius informed them evily.

Sailor Moon, Zack and Cloud both stood protectively in front of Aerith, with the Moon Princess yelling, "You're not going anywhere near Aerith or the White Materia!"

"It is not the Ancient I want, Sailor Moon." Caius corrected, and before Sailor Moon could ask what he meant, the evil man instantly vanished into darkness which quickly made he group look around while trying to figure out where he was.

Until Cloud sensed something and spun around and gasped when Caius reappeared, ready to thrust his sword forward right at Tifa who sensed too late and she gasped in horror.

"NO!" Cloud screamed, jumping foward and blocked Caius's sword with his own but was still thrusted and thrown backwards right into everyone else who all screamed as they were flown and crashed onto the ground, except for Sailor Mini Moon who quickly caught the White Materia that Aerith was forced to drop when she was thrown away with the others.

Only for Caius to snatch the Materia from her hand and captured her in his left arm, holding her at neck point where Sailor Mini Moon struggled to pull herself free from the man's iron-clasped grasp, while he also grabbed hold of Rufus who grunted, also struggled to free himself.

"This is who I want." Caius answered, adding, "And Heidegger would want your President as well."

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried out in horror, struggling to stand up.

"Sir!" All four Turks and Arien exclaimed in horror.

"Let 'em go, Caius!" Mickey ordered, struggling to stand up.

Caius just laughed, "If you wish to save them and have the White Mater back, come meet me in the Midgar Ruins, where I will awaken the Bahamut-KING, and destroy you all!" and before anyone else could stop him, Caius opened up a portal where he stepped in backwards with Sailor Mini Moon and Rufus captive.

"Hey, come back here!" Ash yelled, recovering and running towards the portal with Pikachu, but were too late as the portal closed.

Everyone could only stare in horrified dismay, but none more so than Sailor Moon. She couldn't believe it; her only future-daughter was taken away from her again, and worse, Rufus was taken away as well, another man whom she wanted to try and give a second chance. If she didn't go and save them, Caius could easily kill them both. It was all her fault. If only she acted sooner.

" _You can still save them._ " An unfamiliar female voice spoke in her mind, making Sailor Moon confused. " _Don't lose yourself into despair, Sailor Moon. I'll come and help you as soon as I can. Until then, you and everyone with you must return to Midgar and retrieve your daughter, former enemy and the White Materia._ "

' _That voice...could it be her?_ ' Sailor Moon thought, somehow recongising the voice as the woman who lost her sister; the one from the vision. Then, realising that she may be right and that there may be hope, Sailor Moon knew that she couldn't sit here and blame herself now, and whether it was a trap or not, Rini and Rufus were in danger and so was the world and Time.

No sooner had Donald healed everyone, Sailor Moon stood up and declared, "Let's hurry to Midgar, fast!" which stunned and concerned everyone.

"Wait, Sailor Moon! We can't be too rash on this." Li pointed out.

"He's right. It's most likely a trap." Vincent agreed.

"No, we have to do this right now." Sailor Moon told them firmly. "It's my fault that Mini Moon and Rufus got kidnapped and the White Materia was stolen from us. But if we waste anymore time, then who knows what will happen. I'm not saying that barging in at Caius is the smartest idea, but even when I accidently let Kadaj absorb Jenova's head and turn into Sephiroth, Cloud, Mickey and I still stopped him without much of a plan."

She then clutched her fists in determination, concluding to everyone around her, "We came this far, and I'm not gonna give up now, or ever, until Caius and the Bahamut-KING are gone and the world and Time are saved and everyone in it!"

"Sailor Moon..." Sakura muttered, amazed just how her friend's spirit has been somewhat restored to really begin to act like Ash, Sora and herself.

"You're right." Cloud nodded in agreement. "We can't waste anymore time. Even though we're probably not going to get out of this alive, we fought too damn hard to protect the world to give it all up now."

"It's the only way we can do this. There's no choice." Aerith nodded in agreement and pretty soon everyone, except for Team Rocket who were still confused on the whole situation, all came to an agreement on this and nodded.

"Well, whatever the twerps and our Turk buddies are up against this time, we might as well join them to stop that jerk." Jessie told her two team-mates who nodded in agreement.

"Right. We won't go down that easily!" James declared.

"I wanna give that monster-sword-wielding guy such a fury-swipes of his life!" Meowth added with determination.

"Count us in, Sailor Twerp!" Jessie declared as she, James and Meowth stood up, getting everyone else's attentions and, seeing how Team Rocket were serious, Sailor Moon, despite being worried for their safeties much like her friends and other former enemies, nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, guys." She told them sincerely.

Misty on the other hand, asked Team Rocket, "But how did you three get here?"

"I thought you went back home after we beated the Dahaka and the Phantoms." Ash added.

Team Rocket flinched, before chuckling nervously and sheepishly.

"Uh, well..." Jessie began.

"Ya' see..." Meowth added.

"It's really, really simple." James added.

Meowth then explained, "We spend the last three days lookin' for an idea for our own vacation when a yucky black portal dragged us here into some dump of a place outside here about three hours ago."

"Must've been Caius if he wants to kill you guys too for some reason." Reno thought, placing a finger to his chin in thought.

"Caius?" Team Rocket asked, confused.

Sakura nodded, answering, "That man who attacked you and us, he's from a different future who wants to change history and stop us from being born." which had the trio scream in horror.

"Then we'd better hurry, or else there won't be any 'Sailor Moon' TV shows or movies and stuff!" Meowth exclaimed hurriedly while unknowingly breaking the fourth wall.

"...They're weird." Li whispered to Sakura and the others.

"Yeah, you're not kidding." Arien agreed.

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Welcome to our world."

"Pika." Pikachu echoed.

Nodding and preparing for the upcoming final battle ahead, Sailor Moon declared to everyone, "C'mon!"

"Right!" Everyone else agreed.

They all hurried out of the Forgotten City and back Cid's Airship, determined to save Sailor Mini Moon and Rufus, reclaim the White Materia and stop Caius, Heidegger and the Bahamut-KING and put an end to the nightmare that started since the Sailor Team's arrival in Medge in the Present once and for all.

The battle will not be easy, but they were not going to give up.

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost there! The final battles in the next chapter and maybe the chapter after that will be tough, but have faith in our heroes! They will not give up now!**

 **See you in the next chapter as we're almost at the ending of the Trilogy that began with Advent Children!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Promised Beginning

**A/N: I'm thinking this will be the final chapter before the Epilogue and the Secret Ending. Not sure yet, but we'll wait and see. Get ready for the final battle, which by the way was inspired by the epic final battle from the movie, "Tekken: Blood Vengeance".**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Promised Beginning.

The area of Midgar was quiet and the sun had set just ten minutes ago, as Heidegger's army patrolled the ruins under orders by Heidegger to stop anyone from entering. They were waiting for the enemy attacks...

Only for one of them to be knocked down to the ground when a familiar robotic cat, Cait Sith, appeared as he jumped and smacked the soldier down after having been tossed by Zell who, leaping out of nowhere, punched another right in the face.

"What the!?" Another soldier, stunned and surprised, exclaimed. Only to be whipped by a Nunchaku owned by Selphie who grinned cheekily.

"Surprise!" The young SeeD proclaimed, just as she was joined by the sudden larger army of WRO from helicopters and airships who all quickly charged and attacked the too stunned army of Heidegger. They are joined by Irvine, Quistis, Squall and Rinoa who launched an attack on the enemies, joined by the Shera as it flew overhead towards the ShinRa Building with Sailor Moon's group inside. Several more Helicopters joined in the battle as Veld, Freya, a woman who resembled to Elena but a couple years older and more hair-straight without the hairclip, named Rosalind and the other former Turks joined in the battle.

" _Squall's group, the Turks and the WRO have been deployed. All clear for you to reach Caius and Heidegger in the ShinRa Building, Cloud._ " Reeve's voice spoke into Cloud's PHS, as Cloud had called in Reeve and Squall for a favor to help rescue Sailor Mini Moon and Rufus and stop Caius and Heidegger, having told two of their friends of what was going on. It had been agreed that they would launch a surprise attack of their own so that it would be easier for Cloud's group to infiltrate the building where Sailor Mercury analyzed the location of the four and the White Materia.

"Got it. Tell the others to be careful." Cloud replied.

Reeve promised that he would and told Cloud to be careful as well before the two hung up. The younger man turned to Zack who was sheathing the newly cleaned and polished Buster Sword they retrieved after making a quick stop at Aerith's old Church. He'd placed it there as a better memorial not long after the Dahaka incident, which both Sailor Moon and Sakura haven't even seen when they first appeared there just days ago.

"I can sense Caius, Heidegger, Mini Moon and Rufus. They're inside the top floor of that ruined building." Sailor Mars informed, using her skills to read their pressence.

"That's the President's Office. Or what's left of it." Reno explained, "Diamond WEAPON sure blew it up into smithereens just moments as it was killed by the Mako Cannon's fire."

"I sorta remember that Rufus managed to get out before it collasped. How did he do it?" Mickey asked, remembering how Rufus was cut off by Cloud when they first met for the first time in two years; it was the vision her and Sailor Moon had after being knocked out, when they learned of Kadaj's idenity.

"There was escape route underneath the President's Desk." Meowth answered surprisingly. "He told me that his Ol' man hadn't even considered on buildin' it, but built it anyways because Rufus mentioned it when he was only five years old."

"He seriously didn't think of that so he took up Rufus's suggestion when he was just a kid?" Zack asked, dumbfounded along with the Sailor Team, Yuffie and Arien.

"Let's worry about that later." Tseng reminded them firmly. "Our fight against the enemy is our top priority."

Realizing that he was right, everyone else nodded in agreement and turned their attention to the ShinRa Building once more.

"Right! We still have to save Mini Moon and Rufus too!" Sailor Moon added, determined to put an end to this once and for all. Caius had started all of this ever since just before Xemnas was ultimately defeated, and she had a feeling he was behind Ultimecia's awakening too; after that, everything that started in Medge began.

Now it was time to finish it.

* * *

The ShinRa Building has seen better days, Rufus noted. It's been two and a half years since he last stepped foot into it which he never thought he would do again. Instead, the young President and Sailor Mini Moon were both chained and tied up to the wall of broken debries and furniture of the remains of his office, while Caius and Heidegger examined the White Materia the cruel madman from the future had stolen.

"Why did you steal the White Materia and kidnap us, you big bully!?" Sailor Mini Moon demanded angrily, struggling and pulling at her binds with her hands tied behind her back.

"Watch your mouth, brat! This is a grown up meeting, so shut up!" Heidegger warned, only to be held off by Caius who was calm.

"To ensure that Sailor Moon and all others will fall. You are the leverage to force her into surrending while I summon the Bahamut-KING." Caius informed, unfazed by the Future Moon Princess's anger. "I admit, I did not think you would be among the Ancient. But it made things far easier for me."

"So you were spying on us, or do you have the ability to see through time as well?" Rufus questioned calmly. He's been in the situation of being kidnapped before, and like the last time, he remained calm, just as the Turks had taught him in order to defend himself.

"I have no ability to see the future. I simply kept watch on everything that has happened to the Sailor Team until I began to realize the threat they pose. Sailor Moon is at true fault despite her not having the connection with the time or battles I took part in, nor was she fully allied with my enemies. Yet as long as she exists, the Light will continue to flow through time and she will remain as the true hope for all who are fools to live and exist." Caius explained.

"But how can it be Sailor Moon's fault if she didn't do anything to you?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused.

"Her light spreads through out Time and the Cosmos. Even with the Heart of the Planet." Caius replied. "She is the Light of everything, and that light passes on to everyone she meets, those who are good hearted and who redeem themselves."

Rufus's eyes narrowed in realization. "You're suggesting that she's connected to Kingdom Hearts?"

Caius scowled at the mention of Kingdom Hearts, grunting, "More than anything." Before smirking, "Still, whether she and that Ancient are able to use the White Materia or not, neither one will be able to destroy the Bahamut-KING."

"Gya ha ha ha! Once they're all dead, you and the Turks are next, Rufus! Don't worry, I'll rebuild ShinRa, into it's true former glory and do things MY way!" Heidegger laughed evilly.

"I've always hated that horse-laugh of yours." Rufus grimced in distaste.

"Sailor Moon won't lose to any of you!" Sailor Mini Moon declared boldy, causing all men to glance at her as she continued. "Even though there are ups and downs, the reason why her light shines in everybody is because she cares about everyone who are good and deserve a second chance! She'll beat you guys, because everyone believes in her!"

"Little Miss Moon is correct." Rufus began to agree, smirking at Caius's frown and Heidegger's irritated expression. "She may be a child, but Sailor Moon had the power to help Cloud to defeat Sephiroth and Squall to defeat Ultimecia. Considering how the teenager has many friends, it's no wonder her determination grows, as does her understanding. Try and destroy her all you want, Caius. But you will not win."

"If that is what you believe, then perhaps I should begin to summon the Bahamut-KING now." Caius declared, beginning to reach into his pockets while Heidegger smirked cruelly, when the welcoming sound of the Shera filled everyone's ears and the winds began to pick up. When they all turned, they soon realized that, to Sailor Mini Moon's and Rufus's relief, Sailor Moon's group came paracuting down or riding on Sakura's Flygon.

"It's them!" Heidegger roared angrily.

Just as Caius was about to leap up at them, Sailor Mercury, at Sailor Moon's signal, quickly chanted, "Mercury, Bubbles, Blast!"

Her Bubbles Blast spread all into the ruins of the Office and becoming a Fog which had both Caius and Heidegger quickly lost and disorientated as both wondered what was going on when unexpectedly they were knocked down as Cloud and Sailor Moon swiped at Caius, sending him to the side while Tifa kicked at Heidegger's face and Aerith smacked her pole into his stomach before they and the others, having landed near Sailor Mini Moon and Rufus, began to untie them.

"Insolant fools!" Caius roared, thrusting his arm out and the fog quickly vanished to reveal the group, only to yell out when Meowth unexpectedly leaped and scratched him in the face before snatching the White Materia from his other hand and hurried over to his friends and former enemies.

"That's for tryin' to kill us! I'll just take this with me." Meowth said boldly as he waved the White Materia in his paw, before asking as he got a closer look at it. "What is d'is Materia, anyway?"

"You're late." Rufus grumbled as Reno and Rude untied him while Sakura and Misty untied Sailor Mini Moon.

"Sorry, sir. Had to make sure Gya-Ha-ha's army didn't slow us down." Reno sheepishly shrugged, while referring Heidegger as the nick-name Reeve called him two years ago due to the latter's dislike for the former Head of the ShinRa Army.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked as she bend to her future-daughter's height level, and when Mini Moon nodded, the former hugged her in tears. "I was worried we wouldn't make it...!"

"I knew you'd come, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mini Moon replied, hugging her mother's past-self in return.

"You stopped my army!?" Heidegger bellowed angrily, his face going almost as red as his suit and Reno's hair. He then turned to Team Rocket and exclaimed, "And who are you three clowns!?"

Team Rocket, as usual, couldn't help but begin their motto.

"Well, like you, Fatty, we used to give these Twerps trouble." Jessie began.

"But thanks to the Sailor Twerp, the Good Guy team has doubled." James continued.

Donald however interrupted, snapping at Team Rocket in annoyance, "Can't you palookas just forget your dumb mottos for once and cut to the chase!?"

"The hurtful truth." Team Rocket grumbled sadly, which had the Sailor Team and their other allies sigh before turning their attention back to Caius and Heidegger who glared hard at them.

"Game's over, Heidegger! You and Caius have lost!" Mickey declared with finality, a tight grip on his Star-Seeker Keyblade as he and his friends all glared at the two men.

Aerith, who was handed the Materia back by Meowth, added firmly. "You're not going to destroy this world or the Lifestream!"

"Yeah, we won't let you!" Ash added.

"Pika!" Pikachu concluded, his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Ha! Caius can easily kill you so that I can run ShinRa the right way!" Heidegger bellowed, turning to his accomplice and ordered, "Kill them all while we have them, Caius!"

Caius smirked, summoning his monsterous Sword which had the group quickly stand in defense. Yet he didn't move at first, when he said to Heidegger, "Indeed I will...but first," and before anyone knew what was going on, he grabbed the other man by the collar of his suit much to Heidegger's alarm, ignoring his protests.

It was when then when Caius thrusted his sword right into Heidegger's back, the tip of the blade sticking out through his chest as Heidegger gave a horrified and short gasp of agony, his eyes wide in horror as he had realized too late that he'd been used by the man who was more dangerous than expected. Sailor Moon, her friends and former enemies all gave horrified gasps and screams of terror, unable to believe what just happened. Caius had just betrayed Heidegger and stabbed him to death.

"Gawrsh! He just-!" Goofy cut himself off as he and Donald clinged onto each other in horror.

"Stabbed that fatso with his monster-blade!" Team Rocket finished, clinging onto each other as they shook in fear with wide eyed expressions of horror. Caius grinned before pulling out the sword as soon as Heidegger went limp, and tossed the dead man's body the side where it hit the wall and just simply layed there.

"I am finished with you, over-sized fool." Caius simply told the body, before turning his attention back the group who were beyond horrified at the madman's actions.

"What the hell did you do!? You just killed him!" Zack exclaimed, furious. "Are you really that insane!?"

"I merely needed him to guide me to the White Materia, to use all of you to retrieve it. Now, surrender it to me again." Caius held out his hand for the item. Aerith held it to her heart while Li, Tifa, Cloud and Zack stood protectively in front of her, and Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku pointed their Keyblades at him and everyone else stood around in fighting stances.

"NO!" Sailor Moon, Mickey, Ash, Cloud, Sakura, Li, Sora, Riku and Zack refused, glaring hard at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Misty demanded to Caius.

"To change history into my fitting, for the sake of the one I have lost." Caius began, "But you all are the obstacles of making it happen! That's why I meddled with almost everything with you all. But even the former members of Team Rocket have become a threat, managing to survive their first time-travel here."

"You're the one who made that great big black-hole like thing that swallowed us up and took us here!?" James exclaimed in shock.

Just to try and kill us!?" Jessie shrieked.

"No wonder I couldn't figure out where it'd come from!" Meowth exclaimed in realization as he'd been driving himself nuts for the past week and three days in the future of how his, Jessie and James' first time here in the past happened in the first place.

"For someone you lost?" Kairi asked, horrified.

"Indeed. I wanted her to be alive, but she was always taken away from me, because she was cursed to be connected with Time itself. So I figured if I destroyed Time, she would be free and so would I." Caius explained.

"So you're going to kill all of us and destroy everything so you and your friend will be the only ones left!?" Brock exclaimed in disgusted realization.

"There's no way you can do that!" Reno protested, shaking his head. It felt like the case of Chale and Sephiroth mixed in.

"Isn't there another way to save your friend?" Mickey asked.

"It has already been decided. She is now set to live in a new future with another she cares more than me while my original is trapped in an Unseen Realm in the future. Yet my shadow has formed to set things right; I was created to restore everything that is supposed to be, so I can have her back!" Caius bellowed.

"But if she's okay in the new future, isn't that enough to make you happy?" Sora pointed out. "As long she does have a future, it's all it should matter. She would've been safe now, or in the future whenever that happens. Why involve everyone else and destroy everything just so she could survive? You doing this won't make her happy! She wouldn't want you to do this, would she?"

Caius hissed darkly, "I don't want her happy. I want her to live. I want to fix everything my real-self has foolishly had forgotten!"

"That's just holding her against her own will!" Sailor Moon snapped, and when Caius gazed at her questionly, she continued, "You're just trying to hold her back because of what you want and that you're hurting, not concerned that she would be happy and safe if she was somewhere else. I don't know who she is, but sometimes we have to lose the people that we love; whether it's family, friends or our true love. Destroying everything just to be with someone you care about isn't the right answer, Caius."

Sailor Moon paused as she finally understood that, whether she had saved Reno or not didn't make the difference; the world had been saved from the Dahaka and the Phantoms, and as the Dahaka said, both results lead to the world and Time being saved. Same thing when it came to Jack and Will and either one of them being the new Captain of the Flying Dutchmen; a sacrifice would still had to have been made, for the sake of everyone else.

"Sometimes losing someone you love can hurt terribly, far worse than a deep wound, and stays like a scar that doesn't fully heal. Not everyone has their happy ending, but destroying love and everything else just to get one love back would just lead to darkness and sadness forever. There were times when we wish we could see those we lost again, whether it's simply to see them or apologize for the mistakes we made and the regret of not saying it sooner, but when we think about it, sometimes you have to accept it and put the past behind us and learn to move on, either to fall in love again or live with what we have, because no one should take anything for granted." Sailor Moon continued, her understanding within her heart made her accept another sin and it was time to forgive herself for this as well.

Sailor Moon's words strongly touched the hearts of all of her allies with her, even Rufus who felt somewhat moved with the Sailor Team Leader's wisdom, some of them moved close to tears as they all realized that she was indeed right.

"And even though we do save them but have to give up our own lives for their safety or if they love someone else, then that's also the only way for them and sometime we lose them because they wanted to protect us, no matter how heartbreaking it is to never see them again. Sometimes giving one's life for another is the only way to protect them and each other. Not everyone can be saved, but that shouldn't mean every life should be destroyed just for one life or just to bring them back!" Sailor Moon continued.

"She's right." Cloud nodded, getting what his friends was at and knew what it felt like, but his friends had made him realize that living in guilt and waiting for the Stigma to claim him didn't make things any better. "I once lived in guilt because I couldn't save Zack, Aerith or Loran, or the stop the destruction Sephiroth had caused. But it was my friends who made me realize that I still had them, and those I lost in my memory who never blamed me or anyone else of what happened, that I had to move on."

He gazed sharply at Caius and said, "You should do the same, Caius. Don't put anyone else's lifes away just for one person you care about!"

To his, Sailor Moon's and everyone else's shock, Caius just simply laughed as though the dark-haired man just found Cloud's and Sailor Moon's words amusing. "You think words alone would turn me to the light? You forget: I am just a Shadow, manifested to bring Caius Ballad back to the way he had ever dreamed! You existance alone is nothing more than a gate of time, locked up to prevent me from making this possible!"

"Nothing's getting through to him!" Sailor Jupiter grunted.

"Look's like nothing's going to change his mind." Brock frowned in realization.

"Then we have no choice but to fight him!" Li said, and when the others realized he and Brock were right, they stood in fighting positions while keeping Rufus, Aerith and Sailor Mini Moon out of this fight as much as possible.

Caius's smirk grew as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red and black looking Materia in the most unusual design, holding it up into the air as he said, "Then let us begin the final trial, and put an end to this!"

The Materia's red glowed brightly while Caius jerked his head upward slightly, before multiple figures appeared behind him from the darkness, all hovering in midair and apparently limp or simply sleeping, because their heads were low and their eyes were closed. The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped in shock as they recongised who these people Caius summoned were, while everyone else didn't even have a clue.

"It's the people he kidnapped from Medge!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in shock, recongising them as the kidnapped victums who were taken somewhere unknown before Caius first revealed himself in the future.

"You brought them here too!?" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"Vessels are needed for the rital to awaken the Bahamut-KING. Even though you have the White Materia, you will not stop me now!" Caius didn't waste anymore time as the kidnapped victums from Medge were all instantly absorbed into the Materia which glowed even brighter red that nearly blinded the group which unfortunately didn't allow them to see Caius leap from the broken window and glow red himself within his chest as he gave out a roar while his body morphed and transformed.

By the time Sailor Moon's group looked up, they all gasped in horror as an evil looking Bahamut hovered before them and they could only watch on in horror before it took off flying away from the ShinRa building and towards the outskirts.

"Where'd that Bahamut come from?" Arien cried out, horrified and confused.

Sailor Moon somehow knew, because her vision from earlier came to her memory. "It was Caius! I saw him turn into a Bahamut in the vision!"

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. Not sure what happened that caused him to turn evil, but I think Caius fought the Bahamut-KING as a Bahamut himself, but I don't know how that battle ended." Sailor Moon replied.

"So why does he want to bring it back if he fought it before?" Elena asked, confused.

"Maybe it's because he's hurting so much he even wants his own pain to go away, by summoning the very monster he fought against earlier. Maybe that's why the whole mess started in the first place." Mickey theoried.

The Sailor Team flinched in horror before they and Team Rocket groaned in realization, as the memory of how Barbossa thought releasing Calypso would defeat the East Indian Trading Company and Davy Jones, only that the Goddess just vanished and created the Maelstrom during the final battle against the Flying Dutchmen instead due to her anger came into their minds.

"Oh, great. It's like what happened when we fought against Beckett all over again, only worse." Sailor Jupiter groaned.

"We have to stop him before he and the Bahamut-KING get too powerful!" Aerith cried out, worriedly.

Sailor Moon and the others nodded, and despite Sailor Moon being worried for the safety of everyone, she knew that they would want to be by her side to end this once and for all. So she and the group hurried for Cid to signal the Shera before they all boarded and flew over the Midgar Ruins as the battle below was ending in the favor of Squall's group and the WRO who successfully rounded up Heidegger's army, defeating them. By the time the Shera arrived halfway, Cid pulled it to hover as he and everyone else on board watched on in horror as Caius-Bahamut simply floated there, the red and black Materia hovering over his head as it began to form and morph by darkness, the sky turning dark with thunderstorm clouds and red lightning becoming absorbed by the formation.

It soon transformed into that of a giant black Dragon with massive teeth and jaws with no skin covering them, eyes yellow, red and black sharp and deadly, horns that were drawn backwards, it's body similar to Bahamut-SIN's but the wings resembled to that of Chaos, it's tail long and a trail of scales sticking up from head to the top of the tail. It was almost as tall as the ShinRa Building. It gave out a shrieking roar at it's return which vibrated the entire area, and a gust of wind nearly blew the Shera back as everyone held out screaming before the winds died down, and they all looked up in amazed horror at the sight before them.

"The Bahamut-KING...!" Aerith muttered in horror, terrified of it. None of her friends blamed her for being afraid of it as it scared them as well.

"Holy...!" Zack whispered in horrified awe.

"That thing's just as terrifyin' as the Dahaka!" Reno muttered in terror.

"Kinda looks like one of those monsters from those horror movies!" Jessie shrieked in horror.

"Kinda looks like a mutant Godzilla on a bad day!" James squeeled, petrified.

"Kinda sounds like Godzilla in his movies too!" Meowth quivered, terrified. "How're we gonna stop d'at thing!?"

To make things worse, Caius-Bahamut began to glow again as his voice bellowed, " _ **Bahamut-KING! Join me, and together we will destroy the Planet and the Cosmos, and all those who stand in our way!**_ " and before anyone could even think what he was talking about, Caius-Bahamut vanished into a red-beam which struck the Bahamut-KING right into the chest as the monsterous Bahamut roared by the unexpected merge, causing everyone to gasp in shock and horror before their greatest enemy calmed before glaring up, straight at the airship as it's eyes glowed even brighter red, giving out another roar.

"We have to slow it down before it attacks Edge!" Cloud grunted, knowing that if they don't stop it now, then the entire Planet would cease to exist before they know it.

"The only way to do this is I create a barrier with the White Materia before we use it's power to destroy it." Aerith informed.

"Okay, let's attack it to give Aerith enough time to make that barrier!" Sailor Moon decided despite that it was going to be the toughest battle that, as much as she didn't want this to happen, they might not be able to get out of this alive. But it was their only shot that they had.

Everyone agreed, before Sailor Moon told Aerith, Misty, Brock, Sailor Mini Moon, Arien, Kairi, the Turks, Tifa, Team Rocket and Rufus to stay behind with Cid in the Airship, then she and the rest of the group once again paracuted out while the Bahamut-KING began to stomp towards Edge, creating massive shocks that standing and trying to run from this thing my be impossible. The moment Sailor Moon's group landed, they all glared at the monster that not only had awoken, but also was controlled by Caius from within. The moment the Bahamut-KING spotted them, it launched an attack first firing a massive blasting beam, but Sakura and Sailor Moon reflected most of it but they and the others were still pushed back by the shear force of the attack.

As soon as it finished, they were forced to jump out of the way to avoid it's tail being whipped at them, but it created a massive wind that nearly sent the Shera flying backwards as Cid and his crew struggled to regain control while Aerith and everyone else held on tight in alarm.

Barret tried blasting his Energy Beam at it's arm, but it was absorbed much to his shock and he had to jump to avoid a massive spike that nearly impaled him. Donald tried his luck using his Fireworks Spell and blasted at the monster's arms, but it didn't even seem to tickle it and the Bahamut-KING turned it's attention on him, thrusting a fist downward to crush him.

"Uh-oh!" Donald screamed, narrowly escaping just in time while Goofy tried to hit it's leg with his Goofy-Nado skill, but he was bounced and knocked back screaming, crashing on top of his friend where both of them were on the ground on top of one another.

"Venus, Meteor, Shower!" Sailor Venus chanted, attempting to attack the head by unleashing her attack of the Meteor Shower, but even that didn't seem to work. Grunting, she exclaimed, "Fine, time for this! Venus Random Fury Cresent Beam Attack!"

But even her special Cresent Beam Attack, along with Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Dragon and Sailor Mars' Fire Bird did nothing. Yuffie attempted to summon Leviathan from the Materia she brought with her, but to her and everyone else's horror, as Leviathan attempted to drown the monster, the Bahamut-KING shockingly sped forward and clutched it's neck, crushing it and sending it back into it's Materia form. Sora and Riku both leaped up and slashed at it's stomach while Cloud, Zack, Mickey, Li and Sailor Moon attempted to attack it's back with their weapons while Red XIII tried to bite and claw it, but even as they attacked the scales, they were smacked and knocked back downward but managed to flip and land safely.

"Mercury, Aqua, Raspberry!" Sailor Mercury chanted, summoning her ultimate attack, while Pikachu used Thunder Attack, Sakura combined Fiery and Windy and Mickey, seeing them do this, held up his Star-Seeker Keyblade in the air before thrusting it out using his special Orbs of Light, all attacks at it's face while Ash ran up to try and get to it's chest and Vincent followed him, though the former Turk was further ahead and fired several shots at it's chin. Yet the Bahamut-KING reflected these attacks or didn't feel it at all. Instead the massive monster twisted it's body, knocking everyone over who all screamed and crashed onto the ground.

Despite the serious injuries and the lack of Cure magic since the future group's inner magic were decreasing already, and Aerith and the others in the airship were too busy holding on while the increase of bad turbulence was getting worse for Cid to handle.

"Maybe now would a good time to use that Materia of yours!" Reno informed Aerith in a panic. The way how the battle was going for everyone else against the Bahamut-KING and Caius wasn't going so well. In fact, he and the others were certain that if something wasn't done soon, Sailor Moon and the others on the battlefield were as good as dead.

Though it seemed Caius had thought ahead, because not sooner than had the Bahamut-KING had knocked down Sailor Moon's group who were pushing themselves up to continue the fight, they and their friends inside the airship all gasped when it drew it's head back and prepared to fire a massive blast of energy right at it.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon cried out in dismay, while everyone else screamed in horror of what is about to happen.

"Element, Wind! Come to my Aid!" Li chanted, using his Magic of Wind to try and knock it off course, while Cid steered the Airship out of the way. Though it did prevent the monster's attack from destroying it, it still knocked out one of it's repellers which sent it spiralling down towards the ground and everyone inside held on tight screaming while bracing themselves for a crash landing.

"Gravita!" Mickey and Sora chanted while using their Keyblades to aim the magic at the Shera to slow it's descent.

"Float!" Sakura chanted, using the Float Card to help increase the safety. Thankfully the airship landed safely thanks to all three magic spells, but the Bahamut-KING aimed to attack again the moment Cid managed to get it back under control. Cloud, refusing to allow this to happen, gruntined before leaping up and spun his sword over his head before thrusting it hard at it's stomach, surprisingly managing to cause it to hiss while Zack followed his friend's lead, leaping up and attacking it upward, downard, sideways and such in quick speed with the Buster Sword. But the two men were smacked away again when the Bahamut-KING thrusted it's arm out at them.

"Float!" Sailor Moon chanted, using the Moon Card version of the Float Card to save both Cloud and Zack who gently landed softly, but still had the wind knocked out of them. Everyone else tried to attack it again, but were forced to avoid more of it's deadly attacks, but were knocked back hard and blown right into the nearby rock walls and large rocks, slumping down and losing their energy far quicker than they wanted. But they refused to give up.

"W-we've gotta stop that horrible monster, or everybody's doomed!" Mickey exclaimed, grunting painfully as his ribs were sore and he was certain he was going to be a big bruise if he and his friends survived this.

"Easy for you to say! The hell'er we gonna kill it!?" Barret hissed, slowly standing up along with most of the others who sustained injuries of bruises and small cuts that were bleeding slightly.

Inside the airship, everyone slowly began to stand up as Cid asked around, "Everyone ok?"

"I think so." Misty replied, shaken.

"I'm still alive." Brock added.

"Me too." Aerith added.

So where Kairi, Arien, Tifa, Sailor Mini Moon, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena who were more than shaken, as were Team Rocket who just layed on the floor, groaning but still alive.

"I have to use the power now, or nothing will stop the Bahamut-KING." Aerith informed, clutching the White Materia in her hands and this time bend onto both knees and closed her eyes, beginning to pray for the magic to work. She didn't know how she could do it, but she prayed for it to help them defeat the monster and save everything and everyone.

Sailor Mini Moon, and Tifa, both seeing how badly beaten the others outside where, couldn't help but fear that if nothing could be done, their friends and loved ones would die, and Sailor Mini Moon, remembering the last time this happened, would disappear back into Deltora with Future-Mini Moon, this time forever.

Vincent, wishing it wouldn't have to come to this, knew there was only one other thing that they could hope in slowing the Bahamut-KING and Caius down. Standing slowly and closing his eyes, he concentrated on the one power and demon he hasn't called upon in two years.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, noticing the former Turk's stance.

"The one thing I hope will work." Vincent replied as his body began to glow bright red, as his own transformation was happening which stunned and confused most of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy. Sailor Moon, Mickey and the others on the other hand, knew what was about to happen.

"Wait, Vincent! How do you know turning into Chaos will help?" Sailor Moon protested worriedly.

"I don't. But I have no choice." Vincent replied, feeling the effects of the monster inside him, as though understanding his determination to stop the Bahamut-KING, began to transform his body.

"Stop it, Vincent!" Sailor Venus protested, once she and everyone else realised what Sailor Moon had said. "You don't know how dangerous Chaos is!"

"Don't worry, Vincent knows how to control Chaos. He used it before when we fought against Hojo." Mickey reasoned, despite that he was concerned that even Chaos wouldn't be able to stop the Bahamut-KING or Caius.

Despite everyone's worries, Vincent allowed Chaos to take control of his body but not his will. With a yell mixed in with a roar, his body transformed as he had become Chaos, but not what the rest of the Sailor Team had expected; his skin had gone pale and almost grey, his eyes were golden lit, similar to Xehanort's Heartless, he now wore some kind of horned helmet that was red, and his winds were red and dark red, which matched that of when the Chaos in the future took over Galaxia's Body before being expelled by Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon. While the others looked on in feared awe, Vincent, in the form of Chaos, nodded to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud who all nodded in return, hoping that this would work.

Vincent then took flight while Sailor Moon, Cloud, Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Zack, who could still move to fight, raced over to help while Ash and the others had to use what was left of Donald's magic before he had to wait for it to restore itself to heal themselves and tried again to join the fight. Vincent thrusted out his arm and pistol like weapon, Death Penalty, materialized before he fired much more powerful shots that resembled to beams at the Bahamut-KING who thrusted at him, but in the form of Chaos, he managed to dodge the attacks via flight.

Sailor Moon tried to use Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation at it's chest, while Sora used the Ultima-Speed and thrusted around it's body, Riku and Mickey joined hands to use the powers of Light and Darkness by spinning around and attacking the Bahamut-KING, Cloud unlatched another sword and double-wielded to slice at the monster while running up along it and Zack leaped up while climbing it's other arm and leaped to try and slice it off.

Even though they were doing a little bit better and managed to tear off parts of it's body, Caius from within his own Bahamut form sneered, " _ **You will not eliminate the Bahamut-KING!**_ " and made movements that forced the Bahamut-KING to do the same, thrusting it's arms madly which smacked Sailor Moon and the others so hard that they crashed hard onto the ground, creating small craters.

Vincent was horrified when he saw this, which was his biggest mistake as this distraction allowed the Bahamut-KING to clasp him with both massive hands before the monster tossed him onto the ground like an egg. The former Turk crashed into the ground in the same way his friends were and they were all struggling to push themselves up, too weak to even move. Their friends and former enemies were beyond horrified when they saw this as they cried out their friends' names, that no one noticed that Sailor Mini Moon, unable to handle this much longer, raced out to head outside to join the battle despite knowing that she was no match either, and Aerith prayed harder as the White Materia began to glow, but not fast enough.

"This is a very deadly situation." Jessie mumured worriedly in horror.

"At d'is rate, we're no match for d'at big Lizard-Monster." Meowth added.

"Yeah, and it'll come right at us before the Flower Lady can finish her job." James agreed, whimpering in fear.

The Bahamut-KING was about to make a move again, when Sailor Moon, with what little strength she had left, shakily stood up and glared at the monster, as Cloud and the others looked up to see what she was doing.

"You and the Bahamut-KING won't win, Caius. Because you both don't have hearts." Sailor Moon boldly informed the Shadow within the monster, as her transformation locket opened to reveal the Silver Crystal which began to glow it's radiant Light as a final resort to hopefully destroy both, much to the horror of her friends who suddenly what she was about to do.

"No, Sailor Moon!" Mickey exclaimed pleadingly, standing up shakily. "If ya' use the Crystal, you'll die!"

"You can't do it!" Sora added, and the others agreed.

Yet Caius somehow knew better, because the Bahamut-KING reached out it's claw at Sailor Moon who gasped as did everyone else and Cloud quickly made to push her out of the way as did the others, but while Sora, Mickey, Riku, Zack and Vincent were thrown back and crashed into the ground once more, both Sailor Moon and Cloud was clasped tightly in it's massive claws. Everyone gasped in horror as the Bahamut-KING lifted it's captives high above it's head to toss them which would no doubt kill them.

"Moon, Silver, Heart, Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon, who ran past the shocked others, chanted and the Silver Heart Beam from her Crystal Bell emerged, attacking the arm of the Bahamut-KING as hard as she could in hopes to save the others. While it did surprise both the monster and Caius who grunted, 'What!?', loosening and letting go of Sailor Moon and Cloud, nothing could stop the two from falling as, in their weakened state, fell screaming towards their deaths.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed in horror, realising she hadn't been on time.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed out, along with Aerith who saw, even as the White Materia was half-way done from unleashing it's power, but nothing could be done as Sailor Moon and Cloud were about to die.

When all of the sudden a bolt of crimson lightning strike materialized and a strange six-legged large horse appeared running in midair, appearing underneath Sailor Moon and Cloud who both landed on it's back just in time and it's rider slashed her crimson-modern looking sword at the Bahamut-KING's chest, causing it roar in alarm and stumble back.

Realising that they were both still alive and confused on who saved them, Sailor Moon and Cloud both looked up to see the horse they were riding on.

"A summon?" Sailor Moon guessed, wondering where it came from.

"Odin?" Cloud muttered, recongising the Summon of Odin, but this one looked different compared to the Summon Materia and the GP.

"Are you two alright?" A strangely familiar voice asked, and when both Sailor Moon and Cloud gazed at the rider, their eyes along with everyone else's widened in disbelief; her strawberry blond hair with a side ponytail, her sharp blue eyes. Yet she was wearing a completely different outfit of black leather with some unusual symbol on her chest, long white leg cloths hanging on both sides to her ankles, black gloves with silver belts, boots that went up to her outfit but in a stylish way.

"It's you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in amazement. It was the warrior from her visions whom Caius fought. The one who lost her younger sister. Soon enough, the female warrior from the future had Odin land safely in front of Mickey and the others while Ash, Sakura and the rest of the group, weakened, approached as did Tifa, Arien and the Turks while Kairi, Misty and Brock stayed behind with Rufus, Cid and Team Rocket. As soon as Sailor Moon, Cloud and the female warrior hopped off Odin, the Summon vanished in a glitter of light.

"Thanks again, my friend." The woman said to the Summon who seemed to nod at her before it vanished completely, before holding out her hand which glowed in green light, and soon the injured group found themselves healed up and restored to full health almost instantly, much to their amazement.

"You saved us, but how did you get here?" Sailor Moon inquired, wondering how and why this woman got here. Maybe to finish off Caius herself, to avenge her sister?

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded softly.

The woman gazed at the group, muttering the one name they didn't expect. "It's Lightning."

"You're...Lightning?" Sora asked, now even more confused.

"I thought Caius killed you." Zack shook his head.

"Wait, if you're Lightning and you're alive, then who-?"

"It's best explained later, Sailor Moon." Lightning cut her off, turning to glare at the Bahamut-KING while explaining, "The Caius you're facing can still be destroyed along with the Bahamut-KING. But in order to do that, Aerith must complete the Barriet Spell which will weaken, then she must send the rest of it's power into you, where you and that kid must finish it off with the power of your bond." and by kid, she was referring to Sailor Mini Moon who blinked in confusion and surprise.

Sailor Moon blinked. "I thought it was only one with the power of light."

"It is, but both of you share that light; present and future as one. There's always a loophole in everything, even though they don't always work, but this can. Using the Silver Crystal's full power would only seal both for only 50 years in the past." Lightning explained, holding out her sword in a fighting stance. "The rest of us will stall it until the magic's done it's work. Sailor Moon, have strong belief in everyone you love and everything in space and time!"

Realizing that Lightning was right, Sailor Moon and Cloud both shared a glance and a sharp nod of determination, as did the rest of the group, this time joined by Sailor Mini Moon, Tifa, Arien and the Turks as Reno flicked his wrist to extend his EMR. The Bahamut-KING and Caius were not impressed as they made to attack again. But Lightning leaped up in incredible speed, blocking the attack but still not enough to damage it as much. That didn't stop the group from trying as they attacked with full assault of what they knew and could use.

The four Sailor Scout Guardians attacked at one leg combining their powers, Sakura, Li, Mickey and Donald did the same with their magic, Sora, Riku, Reno and Rude made to thrust at it's tail, Tseng, Elena and Barret fired at it's stomach, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu and Arien thrusted their Shield, Keyblade, Iron Tail and Whip at it's back when they had the chance, Sailor Mini Moon distracted it with another Silver Moon Heart Attack at it's face, Sailor Moon, using the Moon-Fly Card, and Vincent flying up and attacking at the same place, Sailor Moon slashing at it's right eye while Vincent fired Death Penalty at it's left, and Cloud and Lightning, both nodding at each other, leaped up towards it's chest.

" _ **INSOLANT FOOLS!**_ " Caius bellowed, preparing to attack and finish off the group, only for him and the Bahamut-KING to suddenly freeze in glowing green and white as a giant barrier surrounded them, the light shining brightly coming from the White Materia as Aerith, her prayers answered, glared hard at the Bahamut-KING, holding out her hands in front of her as the magic, like the Lifestream, shot out through the window like water and then spun around the Bahamut-KING's body, binding it to the ground and allowed everyone's attacks to finally damage it, parts of it's body slashed and falling apart.

It didn't stop there as another hit the monster at it's chest, creating a circle which seeped into Caius-Bahamut's chest and towards Caius who was shocked and then frozen, binded by the power of the White Materia.

Landing on the Bahamut-KING's arms, Lightning leaped up before thrusting her sword downward to the side where the hole was, calling out for Cloud who nodded, leaping high into the air and spun his sword over his head, glowing in blue light before descending towards the circle, stabbing right into where it's Heart was, digging and dragging it hard with a battle roar before thrusting up and made a larger hole which glowed bright red, revealing a gateway into where Caius is.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Cloud called to his friend.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded, as Aerith then gently waved her hand and the rest of the White Materia's magic seeped into the former's body while the Silver Crystal glowed even brighter. Sailor Moon's body then gave a white glow of Light mixed in of the power of the Silver Crystal and the White Materia's magic. Sailor Mini Moon's body then gave off the same glow as did her Silver Crystal of the 30th Century before she found herself floating up to where Sailor Moon was, over the Bahamut-KING's head.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon told her future daughter who nodded in agreement, and held each other's one hand, before holding out their free hands. Sailor Moon's Keyblade once again transformed into her Dream Sword while Sailor Mini Moon materialized her own. The two then flew right towards the chest while Cloud, Lightning and everyone else leaped away and landed safely onto the ground.

"Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon chanted in unison, holding out their weapons and creating a skull-bash like dream of Light of Moon power and the White Materia, spinning while thrusting themselves right into the Bahamut-KING's chest, through it's heart, right into Caius-Bahamut's body and finally through right through Caius himself who was horrified beyond belief, giving out a gurgled gasp of agony, while the Bahamut-KING stiffened, twitching and groaning in massive dying pain while everyone else watched on in horrified awe and wondering if Sailor Moon and Sialor Mini Moon had done it.

They didn't need to worry, because coming right out of the Bahamut-KING's back were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon who, freed, slowed their attack once they completed it and began to simply float there. Caius from within gave out a dying scream of defeat as his body turned black and disintigrated, fading like a shadow. His Bahamut body followed and the Bahamut-KING began to crack red all over until it simply began to fall backwards, crashing onto the ground before vanishing completely before it could simply lie there. It's materia that was used to summon it also bursted into a small explosion of light, fading from existance. The storm-clouds also faded away as did the red lighting strikes, returning the sky back to normal, into an early morning with the sun just minutes away from beginning to rise.

Sakura and the others blinked in awe, before gapping in surprise when a bunch of bodies materalized while a portal opened up beneath those bodies whom, still alive, were those of the kidnapped victums. The kidnapped people from Medge then vanished into the portal which closed up.

"It worked!" Donald cried out in relief.

"Caius and the Bahamut-KING are gone and the kidnapped victums are returnin' to the future!" Mickey added, realizing where those people were going and he was very relieved.

"All right!" Sora cheered, and while the Sailor Team, Riku, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, Reno, Arien, Elena, Tifa, and almost everyone else cheered along as Kairi, Misty, Brock, Rufus, Cid, a slightly exhausted but still awake Aerith, and Team Rocket joined them, while Vincent, Cloud, Tseng, Red XIII and Lightning simply smiled.

"Yeah, we so rock!" Yuffie cheered, jumping up and down happily.

"We did it!" Ash cheered, punching the air above him with his fist of victory.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, happy and relieved that, against all odds, Caius and the Bahamut-KING are gone, dismissed their weapons as Sailor Moon's Keyblade returned, laughed happily before descending to the ground with their friends, softly landing while their bodies stopped glowing and the White Materia's magic faded, returning to the Materia itself which disappeared from Aerith's hands in a glitter of light, while Vincent's body also glowed and he instantly transformed back into his human self.

"So they're really gone?" Sailor Moon asked Lightning, wanting to make sure just in case Caius and the Bahamut-KING never returned.

"The Caius from the future is indeed gone, and so is his Shadow. The Bahamut-KING won't return anymore either." The female Warrior from the future confirmed with a smile of her own.

"She's right. The Bahamut-KING has returned to the Planet, where it would remain dead for all eternity." Aerith agreed, having sensed it's ultimate demise the moment it vanished. She was then startled when Sailor Moon raced over and hugged her tightly, before smiling warmly and hugged her younger friend back.

"We never could've done it without you, Aerith, or anyone else." Sailor Moon said gratefully with feeling as tears of relief nearly overwhelmed her. "We all managed to do it together."

Cloud nodded in agreement with a smile of his own. "You saved us again, Aerith. Thank you." He replied and he meant it. It was much like the time when they were facing Sephiroth, and the Planet had been saved when Aerith had summoned the Holy Magic. It was better this time because the world was saved from ruin and even though the wasteland outside Midgar and Edge were damaged, at least the wound wasn't enough to harm the Planet, no cities were destroyed and better yet, no lives were lost this time; all of his friends were alive, and he was more than overwhelmingly relieved for that.

In fact, he was overwhelmed himself that Cloud felt the moisture of tears form his eyes as well.

"You okay, buddy?" Zack asked, noticing this. Blinking, Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly before wiping his eyes to rid the tears.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just something in my eye." The younger swordsman replied, feeling embarrassed. He was then startled when Tifa hugged him happily and, briefly forgetting they had an audience, kissed him passionally on the lips which Cloud, freezing for a second, returned it.

Sailor Moon and everyone else except Lightning were admittedly shocked and surprised by this new development with wide-eyed disbelief, while Brock's jaw dropped in horror before he groaned in heartbreaking defeat, slumping low at the fact that he'd just lost his chance to win Tifa's heart, especially in the future.

Reno on the other hand, grinned triumpthly. "Ha! I knew it! I was right about those two." He said knowingly, grinning like an idiot. Only to be smacked on the arm by an annoyed Arien. "Ow! Hey!"

"Leave them alone, Reno. Don't make fun of them." The white-haired girl scolded.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it...for now, anyway." The redhead held up his hands in surrender, while Rude, Tseng, Elena and Rufus shook their heads as did Sailor Moon, though they smiled when they saw that Reno was far more back to normal now than he had been when Chale had died.

Hearing their voices made both Cloud and Tifa remember where they where and blushed heavily in embarrassment, breaking apart slightly while looking away, and glared slightly at Yuffie, Donald, Sora, and Zack who snickered.

"Ah, don't mind us, lovebirds. Just pretend we're not here." Zack joked with a grin and an approved thumbs up to Cloud who moaned softly in embarrassment.

"Oh, you!" Aerith scolded playfully, shoving at Zack's shoulder which had her lover shrug apologetically.

Sighing, Sailor Moon then turned to Lightning who stood there, apparently gazing at the distance before the former asked, "Lightning? Um...we really want to thank you for everything, for helping us but...how did you know what was going on?"

"You shouldn't thank me at all." Lightning replied, much to Sailor Moon's and everyone else's confusion, allowing the mysterious warrior to continue. "It's over for Caius, but your adventures continue. For now, everything is alright, and as long as you continue to do the right thing, all of you will be together again. It's my fault that Caius was brought upon the light in the first place. I...even risked my own sister into trying to help me."

"And then she died?" Sailor Moon inquired, starting to understand where this was coming from.

"For a long while, yes. In the future, in one year from where you and your friends are in, Sailor Moon, the end of my adventure would begin and everything I went through, everything my sister and friends went through, would be finally be over. Like with two of your friends, I got her back, but...where we will all go, it will be very different." Lightning explained.

"In a year from the future where we came from? You mean we have to fight Caius's past-self?" Mickey asked, worriedly.

"No." Lightning shook her head. "This is the only time any of you will be fully involved." She chuckled softly before turning around to face then, yet gazing fully for a moment or two at Vincent who blinked in confusion. "Except for one of you, but that's for another time. I know that you'll understand someday. For now, many of you have more adventures to accomplish. Always be ready for them, both here in the past and in your present."

While Sailor Moon and all of her friends and allies had no idea what Lightning was talking about, it made clear that they began to understand more of what they had seen in the visions, because now, with Lightning her and her sister having been revived, or will be revived, the threat of everything that's happened here in the past and in their future is finally over.

"So that means everything that Caius did to us won't happen anymore, right?" Ash asked.

"That's right. Time is safe again now. Everything will be in peace here." Lightning answered. "My duty is done. A new world to call home is calling me. Just as your future and friends are calling you and everyone else, Sailor Moon. A Calling is a funny thing, whether it is to help us, to help those who need it, or to decieve us."

"Are you leaving for the Lifestream?" Sailor Mini Moon asked in a hint of sadness, wondering if Lightning will die.

Lightning shook her head. "No. Where I'm going...it's different. I'm sure you will all understand. Everything will be alright, and the world is saved." She then looked at Sailor Moon, saying, "Sailor Moon. When we meet again, I may not know you, but you'll know me. You'll understand...because you helped me understand."

While again not understanding, Sailor Moon, having a feeling she may see Lightning again, nodded with a smile. Lightning nodded back with a smile, to Sailor Moon, and to Aerith, Tifa, Zack, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Cloud who nodded as well with smiles of their own. With that, Lightning closed her eyes as her body glowed before she hovered in the air and then vanished in white feathers and light which shot up into the sky as everyone gazed at Lightning's sudden departure in awe, wondering if or when they would see her again.

The group continued to gaze at where Lightning at vanished as the sun began to rise hover the moutains, giving out a beautiful scene of the sky turning from purple to pink with clouds for a clear day appearing and the sun's warm light shined upon them all.

Even though there was one more thing the group from the future had to do.

* * *

An hour later after healing and cleaning up and returning to Kalm where Elmya, Marlene and Denzel, happy to see everyone alive and both Aerith's adoptive mother and Marlene were especially happy and surprised to see the flower girl back among the living, were greeting them.

Not long after that and meals for a small celebration, everyone gathered outside of a deserted part of Kalm, where three portals of time and space would return the Sailor Team, Li and Team Rocket back to where they should be glowed behind the said three groups, as they faced Cloud and everyone else for a farewell once again, and for the final time now that the threats that started with Kadaj was finally over.

"I guess...this is truly goodbye." Cloud muttered, saddened with the fact that he and the others of the present would never see Sailor Moon's group ever again after this.

"Not really." Sailor Moon shook her head with a sad but knowing smile. When the group of the past looked at her questionly, she just shrugged. "I know that we'll see each other again. It'll take a while, but I know that it will happen. Just unexpectedly."

"...Yeah." Cloud nodded. Somehow he felt that she was right.

"I do hope Sailor Moon is right, because you three are valueable members of the Turks." Rufus said to Jessie, James and Meowth who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, same here. You're the best boss we'd ever have." Meowth said, trying not to break down into tears.

"Say hi to your other friends in the future for us." Zack requested.

"Of course. What else?" Ash replied, as he and Zack shared a farewell shaking hands, which symbolized their friendship. "Thanks for everything, Zack."

"No problem." Zack grinned happily.

"You guys take care of yourselves, and each other." Reno told the group with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kairi asked him.

The redhaired Turk shrugged, "Hey, I can't just sit around mopin' forever. These guys need me, just as much as I need them. Besides, gotta take care of my family that I do have. Right?" and the other Turks and Arien smiled at Reno for his words, relieved that he has recovered mostly back to normal. The loss of Chale would never go away, but the redhead finally accepted that he wouldn't let it overcome him.

Sailor Moon smiled, with the similar feeling as she has finally accepted to forgive herself as well.

Sakura, gazing at Li who would be returning to Earth, asked hopefully, "Will I...see you again?"

"Of course, Sakura. I'll be waiting." Li replied warmly, only to blush heavily in surprise and warmth when Sakura, in sadness yet happiness, leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which once again shocked and stunnned everyone else with wide-eyes and disbelief.

"Wait a sec...did Sakura just...kiss Li, or was she whispering something?" Sailor Mercury asked, blankly.

"I don't know." Brock muttered, before shaking jealously and at loss. "But I am extremely jealous!" This made the rest of the Sailor Team sweatdrop and sigh in exasperation, with four of the Sailor Scouts, who were jealous themselves, Misty, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, and Donald to facepalm themselves at Brock behaving like this.

"Aw, don't worry, Brock. I'm sure you'll find true love. Ya' just gotta be patient." Mickey told him optimistically.

"Yeah, and um, try not to do it too hard." Goofy advised in agreement, while Riku, Sailor Moon, Kairi and everyone else shook their heads with smiles.

"We should get going. Can't have anyone else waiting." Riku advised the group who nodded in agreement.

The four groups shared a final farewells and hugs and wishes, before Li entered the portal to return to Hong Kong on Earth, Team Rocket to Duloc in the Fairy-Tale World, and finally, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy to Medge, all back in the future of 1999. Sailor Moon paused and Mickey both paused and turned to gaze at their friends of the past with sad smiles for the final time as Cloud and everyone else did the same, much like how they did two years ago, except this time was better; both of them would keep their memories, Loran was still alive and exploring, and Aerith and Zack were back among the living and were to stay for a very long time.

With that, the two friends then turned once more to follow their group to Medge, vanishing as the three Portals of Time closed and disappeared for the last time. Cloud's group stood there for a long time with sad smiles, but knew that it was for the best. Cloud blinked when Tifa twined her hand hand into his own and at her warm smile, he returned it with his own and a nod.

Everything was alright now.

* * *

 _Back in the Present in Medge..._

Waiting for what felt like forever, which in reality seemed like two or three hours, Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the group who waited were seconds away from travelling back in time themselves when finally things changed. Out of the portal and lights, to their surprise were the people whom Caius had taken captive to somewhere. The people who'd been unconscious for a long time finally stirred and awoke, finding themselves confused and wondering how they got here in the park.

Then another portal appeared near the Sailor Team and the others, and to their great relief, Sailor Moon's group emerged as it closed behind them, alive and well.

"They're back!" Sid cried out happily.

"All right!" Donkey cheered.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mini Moon!" Future-Mini Moon cried out happily.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie happily cried out.

"Donald!" Daisy happily exclaimed.

The two groups finally reunited, they all shared embraces of relief and tears, and in the cases of the couples of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Mickey and Minnie, and Donald and Daisy, passionate kisses which lasted for a few minutes before breaking apart but still in each other's arms. Sailor Moon then looked at Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith who all smiled, knowing that, even though the rest of their friends who'd been reborn but not in the same worlds were not here, they were all together again just as promised.

But someday soon, they would all be together again, this time with the rest of the Sailor Team, Li, and here in the present.

* * *

 _Four days later..._

After retelling their adventures in the past, Serena and all of her friends and family rejoiced by spending the rest of the week celebrating and exploring the rest of Medge. Even though they were hit with another unexpected adventure, this time here in the present where it involved not only the group managing to bring Li here for him and Sakura to spend time, but also for Sakura to capture a 53rd Clow Card that escaped due to Clow Reed's Mansion being demolished which broke the seal a week before the group arrived in Medge and was, as they found out, was the true reason for Caius's Shadow's actions as he escaped from the rift.

Fortunately, Sakura's love and her originally created Nameless Card reversed the Clow Card's effects, merging it to become the new Hope Card and Sakura confessed her love for Li who loved her in return, and he just departed back to Earth a few minutes ago.

Especially today is when everyone would be returning home to their own worlds as, saddened as they were, knew that their vacation was over.

"Aw...I really like Medge. I wish we could've stayed longer." Ash moaned in disappointment as he and everyone else stood in front of the large Gummi-ship that took them here thanks to Yen Sid who created it for them to transport them here and back.

"Oh, Ash. We'll all miss this place, but we'll be back." Minnie told him ensuringly.

Mickey nodded in agreement with his wife. "Yup, and next time, when we find all of our friends, we can all come back here for a longer vacation!" He said, and, silently to himself, there were friends that he wanted to find; not just everyone else who'd been reborn from the past, but...four other friends whom he'd been searching for a long time, but hasn't told anyone else yet. He made a promise to Yen Sid.

"I wonder how everyone in the past are doing?" Sora wondered aloud, thinking about the group in Edge.

"Me too. I hope they're okay." Kairi said, and almost everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they're fine. I wouldn't worry." Serena informed them knowingly with a smile. When the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy looked at her while they, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith went up the ramp to enter the vessel, she continued beamingly, "They can handle themselves, just like we can handle ourselves. Plus, Zack and Aerith came back to life, and Arien's dream to rejion the Turks came true."

In her mind, she saw everything and everyone in the past in Edge and Healen; Arien being accepted back into the Turks and the white-haired young woman and Reno sharing a hug as they happily laughed with Reno welcoming her home. Zack and Aerith having moved into an apartment next door to the Seventh Heaven where they both had new jobs, and them visiting a much more happier Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene with all of their friends visiting.

As for Sakura, she smiled as she visioned Li making his way back to Hong Kong with a promise to meet again and that he liked hanging out with Ash and his Pokemon.

* * *

Once Serena and all of her friends with her boarded the Gummi-ship, they signaled the pilot to take off which he did, and soon the vessel lifted off the water before taking off into the sky and into the Lanes Between to leave the world of Medge behind and return everyone to Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, and finally, the Fairy-Tale World.

The group were standing outside on the deck, happily letting the winds blow on their faces.

"Do we really have to leave? I didn't wanna leave!" Donkey playfully pouted.

"Me neither!" Sid playfully agreed.

"I think we've stayed long enough, have you?" Diego smirked.

"No doubt about that!" Shrek and Manny both agreed in unison, and their friends just laughed.

Serena, Rini, Sakura and Aerith are gripping onto the railing happily, enjoying the ride as the excitement of returning home filled their hearts, especially when things were finally alright.

"Captain, higher!" Rini called requestingly.

"Roger!" The Captain, feeling the excitement himself, replied before steering the vessel to go higher.

"Captain! Faster!" Serena added, and when the Captain said roger again, she laughed and playfully called out, "I can't hear you!"

"Roger!" The Captain repeated and made the vessel go faster. Everyone held on tight, but there was no fear. Only excitement of sharing this moment together, and while it was sad they had to say goodbyes when they reached their own home worlds, they would always treasure this moment, and the adventure and vacation they all shared in Medge, and the adventures in the past forever in their hearts.

For a moment, Serena could picture the happiness in not just her friends here in the present, but all of her dear friends in the past, including Squall's group who had their goodbyes earlier before returning to Balamb Garden and couldn't join them in Kalm, but that didn't bother her.

 _So many things had happened, and I'm certain it's only the beginning. Through the smiles and tears, through the anger... ...and the laughter that follows..._

Serena smiled, especially when Darien approached her and placed his arm around her shoulders, and the two lovers shared a warm smile, before gazing at the horizon they and everyone else passed.

 _I know, that someday I'll be with all of my family and friends again. Both around me, and inside my heart._

The vessel then zoomed into a Gateway that would take them to one of their promised destinations, knowing that, with promises to meet again and a bright future just around the corner, another happy ending has dawned onto our heroes of the past, present and future.

 _Because through Space and Time, our hearts will always be connected forever._ ~Serena.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: The Epilogue is up next, and then after that the secret ending, and then this story, and the Sailor Moon: Advent Children Trilogy is officially finished!**

 **See you then!**


	11. Epilogue: The Baby's Coming?

**A/N: Epilogue at your service, and then it's the secret ending! We're almost there!**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Epilogue: The Baby's Coming!?

 _Two Months later in Ice Village-FairyTale World-Solar Universe..._

In the passing months since the vacation and incidents that happened in Medge and in the past, things had been relatively peaceful. Sora, Riku and Kairi were back home on Destiny Island, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy were back in Disney Castle, Yuffie and Aerith went back to Radiant Garden with Cloud and Tifa deciding to reside there with them, Leon and Cid.

As for Serena and the Sailor Team, they returned here to the FairyTale world where life has returned somewhat to normal. Despite what Lightning had told them and their friends of other worlds, so far they'd been lucky but still prepared for it, but also decided to make the best of the peace they had at this moment. Plus now that it was November, they had less then two months before the end of the year, and a new year would once again begin, with new adventures in that time for Serena to begin her new journey for the Houen League.

But there was one thing everyone in this world were waiting excitely the most; the birth of Manny and Ellie's baby. In fact, the baby Mammoth would be here any day now and Serena couldn't wait to see the miracle birth of the future generation that would be the beginning of rebuilding the life that were thought lost forever since the end of the Ice Age.

Having arrived here from Duloc to visit the Herd, the Sailor Team were spending a week in the Ice Village, and to everyone's delight, Team Pokepals of Future-Piplup(everyone calls him Piplup) and Chimchar were also here to visit.

Right now, Serena and Sakura were gazing up at the sky for a moment to themselves. Despite the icy snow around them in the mountains, it was a beautiful day.

"Nothing's changed much, huh?" Sakura remarked.

"Nope. Not at the moment." Serena agreed.

They'd been thinking about all of the adventures of not just what happened two months earlier, but also for the past nearly four years; well, four years for Serena, Darien and the Sailor Scouts. For Sakura, Madison and Kero, it'd been three, and for Ash, Pikachu and their travelling companions and Pokemon friends, not to mention Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss, and all of their friends in other worlds, two years.

"It amazes me how a lot of things happened." Sakura continued.

"But they brought us together." Serena pointed out with a smile, and when Sakura nodded, the teenager continued after another peaceful moment of silence. "Well, who knows what will happen next, so, let's try and be prepared for it."

"You mean protecting the Realm of Light?"

"That and being happy with everyone we care and love." Serena said with wider and warmer smile.

Confused at first, Sakura smiled warmer in return and the two girls nodded at each other.

"Hey! Serena! Sakura!" Ash's voice called out, with Pikachu echoing in Pokemon language.

Blinking, Serena and Sakura turned to see Ash(who was now wearing his Houen Region clothes again with his warm coat he got from the Sinnoh Region), and Pikachu running up towards them as though they were in a hurry.

"Hey, what's up?" Serena asked when Ash stopped and panted. Whatever it was, it must be urgent.

Catching his breath after planting his hands on his knees, Ash stood up straight and waved his arms like mad, crying out urgently with a mixture of worry and excitement, "Manny and Ellie's kid's coming!"

"The baby's coming!?" Serena exclaimed, with a mixture of fear and excitement once she and Sakura both absorbed Ash's words into their minds after a second of pause.

"Manny, Shrek, Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie are heading to Ellie right now! They're gonna need help!" Ash cried out.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement after recovering from the first run.

Knowing that Ash was right, and that today may finally be the day, Sakura nodded and turned to Serena, saying, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Serena agreed, adding, "Hope it's not another false alarm!"

With that in mind, the three chosens of Earth and Pikachu hurried to meet up with their friends in hopes to help Ellie to get through this. They raced through the paths and fields of the village and it wouldn't be long before the four of them would meet up with Manny and the others, their minds wondering if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Little did they know, that it may not only be yet a third false alarm within a week, but it would also mark the beginning of yet another adventure for our Sailor Team heroes.

Where they discover a species that had been thought to been long, long extinct even before the beginning of the Ice Age, and it was right underneath everything up on the surface.

* * *

~ _Thus ends the trilogy of Sailor Moon: Advent Children..._

 _Yet the story continues in the final chapter of Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure._ ~

 _ **To be Continued...  
In...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON  
AND  
THE DAWN OF THE DINOSAURS.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. This leads directly into the already finished story, "Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs". All that's left for this story is the Secret Ending that will lead to another secret adventure our heroes have yet to learn.**

 **See you then!**


	12. Secret Ending: Evolution of Chaos

**A/N: Here it is! The Secret ending which leads to more secrets connecting to the past and the future.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Secret Ending: Evolution of Chaos.

 _ **The Enemy Who were Never Meant to Be...**_

 _7,997 years ago-Three years after Meteorfall..._

Kalm had been peaceful since the world had began to rebuild. It's been three years since the Planet and humanity survived the Meteor summoned by Sephiroth, and one year since major incidents that involved dangerous new enemies that only those who fought them knew of. In fact, the residents of Kalm were running a festival to celebrate, as there were gift shops, food trucks, and parades.

Yet, it appears that peace wasn't meant to last. Because almost not long after the Festival started, a missile came from out of nowhere and it crashed into a building which exploded instantly, freezing the festival, and people screamed in shock and surprise at this.

"What the heck was that!?" one man in the streets asked.

As if to answer the man's questions, three unknown helicopter-like aircrafts appeared, descending to Kalm. In cord-like devices, armed men in blue glowing unusual suits with machine downs drop out of the aircrafts and detact themselves from the cord devices. Their helmets seem to have detecting devices to dectect people who still had traces of Geostigma yet it wasn't as spreading as it had been, because one man was gunned down.

People screamed and ran away at this, panicking as the once calm Kalm was bristled into chaos. Another aircraft descended and dropped a large container to the ground, and strange mutant dog-like monsters in the same uniform appeared, and charged at another person who was clean from the Stigma, and grabbed hold of the panicking man, then dragged him off.

Another aircraft fired a missile into a hotel room which exploded to kill the sole occupant. But it stopped him, because the occupant was none other than Vincent Valentine who, not a party man, leaped out and jumped from one roof to another, at each angle, fired and shot down the chopper from midair before landing neatly and safely on another roof, as the aircraft crashed and exploded behind him.

Standing up, Vincent then moved on to another part of the roof, landing on the metal balcony, and looking extremely pissed off and not happy. People continued to run away in fear, though some were unfortunately either taken to the containers or shot dead.

He observed the situation. Everything was in utter chaos, no puns intended of the beast inside his own body.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked himself. Who were these mysterious blue-glowing suited men? Where did they come from? Why were they either kidnapping or killing innocent people? And what were those strange creatures that were with this sudden army?

They couldn't be another of the enemies from the future, would they? No, those aircrafts belong in this time, and their main weapons were rifles and machine guns.

Unknown to him, three of the soldiers were on the roof behind him, and from their line of vision of their helments, the soldiers noticed that Vincent had his back to them. The helmet-masks scanned the Ex-Turk and their computer deviced scanned his name, his gender, his blood type.

* * *

"Found you."

A young girl spoke, wearing some kind of stimulation helmet, within a computer room, scanning Vincent.

It appears that it is now Vincent who is the main target.

* * *

 _ **The Origin of Chaos Chosens...**_

 _World of Cocoon-Around 50 years before the events of "Sailor Moon-Season 1"..._

In a world that was supposedly connected to another which was feared for many years, this world wasn't any much better despite what humanity had known up until thirteen days later when the one thing they feared most appeared.

The Fal'Cie of Pulse, the enemy of Cocoon, the destroyer of people and peace. Which would mean the end was coming.

Yet, the destruction of this world was not an option for three young Keyblade Wielders. In the area known as the Hanging Edge, filled with airships, trains rails and platforms, one of them, a young man around in his 20's or 30's with silver hair, golden eyes, black wrist bands, black sleeveless vest with a white shirt underneath, black pants and long black leather boots stood with his two companions; a younger man in his early teens, black hair, blue eyes, a long peach-white jacket with matching pants but black shoes nd shirt underneath.

The third was a bit younger than the first; long brown hair, perching eyes that made him look like he came out from an animation show, blue hat with decorations of stars and a cresent moon, long blue coat that stopped at his ankles, matching loose trousers and shirt with red underneath, and in his hand was a Star-Seeker Keyblade.

"So this is the world the Master was concerned about. Very messed up if you ask me." The first man spoke smoothly, and almost darkly, yet there wasn't anything dark about him.

"We must be cautious. I can sense very strong power, yet I am uncertain whether it's good or evil. But if something is not done soon, this world will end and the Realm of Light will be threatened as we know it." The star hat man pointed out firmly.

"Yen Sid is right, Xehanort." The teenager agreed. "We must work together to investigate this darkness and see if there is a way to stop it."

The first man, Xehanort, snorted. "I know what I'm doing, Eraqus. I'm just saying how messed up this place is."

A loud explosion and gunfire broke the conversation, causing Xehanort, Yen Sid and Eraqus to look ahead to see a young woman with strawberry blond hair with some kind of soldier uniform and blue fingerless gloves, a gunblade and was fighting against men that surrounded her and a dark-skinned man with black afro hair, green trench coat, brown and black pants and boots and shirt.

With them was the sudden appearence of a teenage girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen, short brown redish hair, violet eyes, ocean-tide coloured fuku with purple and yellow lines at the bottom and blue long boots with unusual white gloves with long blue leather lace parts that went up to her elbows, purple front bow and light blue back bow, silver tiara with a purple gem in the middle who was using water element magic.

"Could she be...?" Yen Sid trailed off in stunned awe. How was it possible? He knew that outfit from legends.

"That's not possible...!" Eraqus muttered in awe and disbelief.

Xehanort on the other hand, not as impressed, whipped out his right arm and summoned a bit of a more standared Keyblade with black hilt and the teeth that had the letter X that went with his name, and said, "Well, I say let's go find out and give those two guys a helping hand."

Despite the uncertainty, Eraqus and Yen Sid both knew that he was right, and nodded, before Eraqus summoned his own Keyblade with the teeth that looked like the letter E that went with his name.

The trio then raced forward to give the other trio a helping hand, not knowing that this was only the beginning of the end of not just the fate of this world or Pulse, but also the rest of the Realm of Light.

Where Xehanort's path will be fully set that will change everything.

* * *

 _ **Her Destined Return...**_

 _January-2000: Moon-Solar Universe-During the events of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded"..._

How long has it been since she has stepped foot in the blue and green planet Earth? Two years, perhaps? The golden-outfitted Sailor Soldier was uncertain. It felt like an eternty since she gazed at the world, yet it did not seem long when she had been under the control of the Realm of Light's most powerful and evil enemy.

No longer she wore her tiara. Instead, she had let her golden and red hair free once more.

Yet the reason for her reason was the most important one, and she knew, she had to make things right; to put an end to the Wrath of Chaos that had started 5,000 years ago.

"It's time." She spoke to herself, her golden red eyes narrowing firmly as she was about to embark on her new quest, not long after she returned all of the Star Seeds she had stolen, and she would meet one of the two sisters who helped free her from Chaos.

Galaxia has returned.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **DIRGE OF CERBERUS-SAILOR DARK MOON.  
KINGDOM HEARTS: REAWAKENING.  
SAILOR DARK MOON: GALAXIA'S RETURN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends the story, and ends the trilogy that began in October 2016, and has ended in October 2018! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story and had followed the trilogy for the past two years.**

 **Yet the adventures and secrets continue, and for those who are uncertain, you can look it up in the two written sagas of Sailor Moon Continuum.**

 **I will see you in my other stories, so farewell but not goodbye.**


End file.
